


Somnus

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn hurting Prompto, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, Gen, Healing, Heartbreak, Lots of tears, Magitek Prompto, Physical Abuse, Prompto captured, Prompto crying, Prompto is scared, Prompto kidnapped, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: [Spoiler Chapter 11 gameplay] No matter how hard he tries Ardyn can't and won't break Prompto. He will endure whatever torture, punishment, and pain he can concoct but Prompto will survive, he has to. He needs to. Just to hear Noctis say "He is the real him"





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait for his DLC

**Noctis**

Noctis looks up when he noticed that the world around him had turned grayish white like as if a thick fog entered the train causing stillness around him. He looks around noticing that Prompto had suddenly vanished, he figured that the other went to find Ignis and Gladio. He looks around when he heard a voice mumble something to him though he had stopped listening when he recognized the deep teasing tone.

He lays eyes on the tall mauve haired man before him speaking but Noctis wasn't listening. He summoned his blade and races forward swinging it with the intention to kill yet he only managed to damage his coat. Ardyn turns starting to flee saying something about if this was really happening. Noctis dashes forward with every fiber of his being set on destroying this man, he sprung forward as adrenalin began fueling him.

'Are you seriously trying to kill me?"

What an odd thing for Ardyn to say, but Noctis thought nothing of it for he chalked it up to the crazy man taunting him trying to mess with his mind. Make him think that he wasn't a bad guy so he would drop his guard.

"Why wouldn't I!?"

He was growing infuriated, why was this man who acted like he deserves to have the world bow down at his feet running for his life. He continues to chase Ardyn down to the sleeping quarters when he suddenly lost track of him. Noctis opens one of the many doors in the sleeping car screaming for him to show himself when he feels a tap on the back, it was light with a slight squeeze to his shoulder. It felt familiar but foreign at the same time "Uh Noct..."

Ardyn sounded hesitant unsure but the young prince knew better than to be fooled by this facade. But why did Ardyn think he had the right to call him by his nickname? "You don't have any right to call me that!" He snarls spinning around with his blade slicing the coat arm.

He heard a cry of what sounds like agony from Ardyn as he flees once again this time not getting to far for Noctis was on him in a matter of seconds like a cat on a mouse in the corner. "What are you after, following me around this whole time. It's all YOUR fault!"

Ardyn's response only infuriated Noctis what did he think he was going to achieve by playing dumb. He slammed the older male against the wall and just like before Ardyn confuses Noctis for he saw tears well up in his eyes but this only made him feel disgusted.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Noctis shouts "Can't explain your way out of this one can you!?"

Ardyn tries to defend himself and follows up with another pathetic plea but Noctis knew better than to allow himself fall for this trick. He, Noctis, was about to say something when the train suddenly stopped throwing him to the floor knocking him out.

When he came to he saw Prompto next to him, Noctis explains that Ardyn is on the train when the locomotive is suddenly hit with an explosive and both race into battle with the means of protecting the train. Noctis saw more attacks coming in from the sky and warped up to knock them down knowing that his closest friend had the ground covered. However Noctis was expecting more out of the enemies, just a bit more of a challenge than what he had gotten. He warps back down only to see the photographer held at gunpoint by his own gun at the hand of Ardyn.

"Prompto!" Noctis shouts to young blonde as he races forward with his weapon drawn with every mean to protect the young photographer. He stands between Ardyn and Prompto with his sword trained on the mauve haired man "Get away from him!" Noctis growls.

"Noct...please help me!"

Noctis didn't hesitate to grab Prompto by the arm pulling him from the edge of the train as he grabs Ardyn seconds later and cuts him with the sharp blade as he kicks him of the train, he found it a bit weird that he didn't try to grab him and take him down with him but he didn't think on it to hard.

Though that scream that followed...

Noctis felt his eyes widen in absolute horror when he saw that Ardyn's appearance flicks revealing it to be Prompto. Noctis felt his stomach flip as a wave of nausea washed over him with a heavy pang of guilt for now realizing that he had thrown Prompto off the train and the brief seconds he had to grab his friend were gone instantly as he could barely make out the limp form of Prompto laying in the dirt, grass, and rocks on the side of the tracks as the train speeds away from the scene.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Prompto**

Prompto, for the life of him couldn't even began to explain why Noctis had cut him with his sword, began screaming at him, and chasing him with the same intensity a starving lion would have on hunting a baby zebra.

"Dude, are you seriously trying kill me?" He asks shaking he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared right now. He was close to Noctis they saw each other as brothers and they would never do anything to hurt one another, but now Prompto swore he was going to die in that moment.

"Why wouldn't I!?" Noctis roars causing Prompto to run faster and the passengers to look at them worried screaming at Noctis to stop. Yet the young man seemed to have gone deaf.

Wait. Noctis was kidding right? He was joking he was only trying to scare him some more? Prompto prayed it was just some sick joke but the voice of the young man he calls friend only told him that he wasn't joking. But what did he do to warrant such anger or simply death.

Prompto couldn't move fast enough he would slide the doors closed behind him as he left them hoping this would slow Noctis down but it didn't. He pushed pass the passengers earning glares and rude comments thrown at him as he hid in one of the train's dorms one with the door open, hoping this would fool Noctis into looking in one that was closed. It had worked, but Prompto was worried about his friend. He tried to steady his breathing as he approached the other but this triggers another attack, Noctis strikes quickly cutting his left arm at the shoulder causing the blonde to cry out as blood sprays from the wound. The passengers look on at the scene unfolding in horror, some duck and cover under their seats and those close to the dorms lock themselves in just in case Noctis tries to turn on them.

Prompto continues to run down to the last train car where he stumbles and staggers away before he is slammed against a wall with Noctis pinning him there with his arm against his chest. Prompto was shaking as he stares at his friend who was glaring at him with an almost tangible hate.

"What are you after, following me around this whole time. It's all YOUR fault!

Those words hurt but Prompto was at a loss for what he meant, did he mean his dad dying? Or all the trouble they encountered? Perhaps he meant it was his fault for Ignis getting hurt along with what happen to Lunafreya. He didn't know what he did and he didn't know what Noctis meant. It was hard to not keep the tears from forming in his eyes but he refused to let them fall "Do you really mean that, Noct?" Prompto asks his voice threatening to break.

"OF COURSE I DO!"

Prompto felt like crying, did he really just lose his best friend? "Can't explain your way out of this one can you?" Noctis spits angrily. It took everything in Prompto to not break down "You won't even let me!" He wails but Noctis clearly wasn't having any of it. With no warning the train comes to sudden halt throwing Noctis to the ground with such force he was out like a light on impact. Prompto shook placing a hand where Noctis held onto him and lightly rubbed the area trying to soothe the pain as he drops to his knees feeling weak and sick to his stomach. He had never felt this kind of fear before and he didn't like it. It was a feeling that he never ever wanted to experience again in his life.

Prompto swallows nervously as he slowly crawls toward Noctis, it felt weird being afraid of him but Prompto couldn't help it not after the scare he gave him. With much hesitation he lifts a hand towards his friend "Did you see the way he looked at you? It's a piety that he said that about you. You must've really done something bad, either that or he knows something about you that you wish not to tell."

Prompto jumps with a yelp following it up with a grunt as the jerk of his body sent waves of pain from his wounds. When the pain suddenly subsides the blonde looks over his shoulder to see who had spoken. He immediately froze up his eyes widen at the sight of the man before him. "A-Ardyn!?" He squeaks leaping back trying to escape which results in him falling on his back "Relax, I have no interest in hurting you...certainly not after what Noct had done to you." He said walking up to Prompto who had began to inch backwards slowly until his back hits the wall behind him.

"It must've really hurt. Hearing those words, feeling that sense of dread, not knowing if you were going to be killed by the very man you call friend." Ardyn says stepping closer, he watched as Prompto looks away his face flushed as tears escape his eyes and roll down his cheeks. The look on the gunmen's face was that of pure hurt as Ardyn knelt in front of Prompto on one knee. His other arm resting on the knee closest to his chest as he places a hand on the blonde's shoulder "Don't cry..." He said brushing away a tear from Prompto's cheek causing him to pull back from the others touch "Thing is...I know how Noctis really feels about you, he never liked you. He was only pretending because he felt sorry for you." He says causing Prompto to look at Ardyn with distrust "That's not true! Noctis is my friend he would never hurt me."

Ardyn laughs "Is that so. Then what is this?" He said pointing to the cut on his arm "And this?" He asks lifting Prompto's vest and shirt revealing a long slash on his side just above his thigh "He...that is...He wasn't thinking straight!" Prompto says defending his friend. Ardyn smirks as he shakes his head "I doubt that." He says snapping his fingers before Prompto could debate he fell against the wall asleep.

Ardyn notices Noctis groans a bit a clear sign he is starting to wake up so he transforms himself into Prompto and sends the real Prompto up to the roof.

When Noctis wakes fully he sees his friend and relief washes over him knowing that he was safe and not in danger. He begins mentioning that he saw Ardyn to Prompto, but within those very seconds bombs fell down onto the train blowing out a side of the car. Prompto covers his head as he shouts out to Noctis that they should protect the train and passengers. The fight was easy but during the battle the memory of seeing the mauve haired man kept flashing in his mind so Noctis made sure to keep his eye out for Ardyn. Prompto glances up when he hears the roars of engines he looks up and sees more enemies rolling in and screams out warning his friend about the threat from above causing Noctis to wrap up.

With Noctis busy,Prompto smirks as he himself warps off the ground and onto the roof of the train to where he sent the real Prompto. He recalls the spell causing Prompto to wake up groggy. The young blonde he feels himself sway violently to the left as the wind beats his ears and face. The constant chugging of the heavy machine jolted Prompto into reality quickly as he jumps up and stumbles backwards nearly toppling over the edge when he realized he wasn't inside the train anymore. He's quickly grabbed as his rescuer taunts him "Mighty clumsy are we?" they say, the voice all to familiar causing Prompto to do a double take "What?" He says breathlessly at the sight of himself.

It was weird seeing himself and hearing himself speak when he wasn't speaking, he knew only one person who could do this kind of illusion "Ardyn!" The real Prompto says, Ardyn grins "Aren't you a smart boy." He says walking up to Prompto as his illusion fades causing him to look normal. "And here I thought your brain was filled with nothing but videogames and Chocobos." He teases earning a glare from Prompto.

"I have to say, how does someone like you fit in with your friends?" Ardyn says causing Prompto to bite his lip. "Oh I like this. Ain't she a beauty." His words threw Prompto off making him up and gasp when he saw his gun in Ardyn's grasp, Prompto rushes in to grab his weapon but Ardyn holds it over his head and uses a bit of magic to make it go a few inches higher causing Prompto to try and jump for it, like a bully messing with a smaller child Ardyn laughs when Prompto struggled before stopping his face red from the exertion of energy he wasted trying to get his weapon back.

Ardyn lowers the weapon suddenly when he saw Noctis warp down, he clicks the gun causing Prompto to hold his hands up surrendering.

"N-Noct, help me please...I'm scared." Prompto heard his voice say but he didn't utter himself or at least he thinks he didn't say it.

Noctis scream out "Get away from him!" as he runs up to Ardyn, no wait Prompto saw him turn and charge at...him? Why was Noctis... Prompto saw the large greatsword appear and seconds later he felt it cut him down as Noctis lifts his boot and with great force kicks him. Prompto felt a scream rip from his throat as he fell as the look on Noctis's face looked odd. Like he knew something wasn't right but wasn't sure.

Prompto closes his eyes bracing himself for the ground that would surely kill him.

His body was thrown into a tree the collision knocked the air out of his lungs as he drops like a sack of stones onto a incline of a small cliff he rolls down it receiving bumps, scratches, and bruises before coming to a stop in a bed of rocks where he lays crumpled, broken, and out cold.

So naturally the photographer didn't hear the heavy footsteps approach nor did he see the shadow that danced over his limp body.

Ardyn stood over Prompto for a moment as if expecting him to wake. When the smaller male failed to wake Ardyn starts laughing as he used his magic to lift up Prompto and levitate him along side him as he walks to the tower.

"Who's gonna save Prompto today?" Ardyn sang in the same tune as the Chocobo song as he walks away with Prompto as his captive.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wakes only to find himself in Ardyn's clutches

**Ardyn**

He couldn't believe how easy it was to get Prompto from his friends. He loved the scene that he got to watch unfold before him perfectly, it was almost as if the friends had rehearsed a tragic play. He loved replaying that moment in his head when Noctis realized what he had done, he lavished in the thought of the other feeling guilt and harboring the pain of not knowing if his friend was dead or not. But he adores the the thought of what Prompto must be feeling, what he must be thinking, and what he will soon endure.

Ardyn walks along the long dark quiet hall lined with various cell doors and empty dorms both long since abandoned. He hums a tune as he thinks up of all the ways he can break Prompto while he takes his time reaching the cell at the end of the hall and when he reaches it he peers inside barely making out the slumped form of his captive who was fast asleep. Ardyn smirks as he knocks on the bars earning a groan from Prompto who sat up slowly blinking, he looked puzzled as to why it was so dark.

"Enjoyed your nap Sleeping Beauty?" Ardyn teases as Prompto grabs his head shaking it slightly probably trying to rid the pain that resonates within his skull. "You look bad, that fall was pretty nasty." Ardyn teases as he rests his face against the rusty bars "Do you remember it? Do you recall the tumble you took Humpty Dumpty?"

Prompto only sat there quietly still feeling out of it "Hmmm. Well I could've sworn you were more talkative than this." He teases this time Prompto looks up his eyes hardly adjusting to the dark but he didn't utter a word. Ardyn simply laughs he knew he had time to spare "Don't worry, you don't have to talk right now." He said using his magic to force Prompto onto the ground and drag him over on his belly and when he was close enough Ardyn flicked his wrist causing Prompto to twist around violently and slam against the bars unable to move a muscle "But know this..." Ardyn says grabbing Prompto by the throat squeezing it tightly causing the younger male to make choking sounds "I will get you to talk and you will tell me everything..." He uses his free hand to turn Prompto's head to the right and he leans in close to his ear whispering "and if you refuse, struggle, fight back, or even stay silent. You will spill your guts." He growls recalling the spell sending the blonde to the ground.

He watches as Prompto rolls onto his side grabbing his throat as he starts coughing and wheezing for air as Ardyn walks away cackling leaving a wave of red energy in his wake.

When Ardyn left he had made his way up to the second highest level of the tower and enters a room full of computers and strange machines. He enters through several doors until he reaches a back room with various shelves and knick knacks, he moves further into the room looking for something that could easily be used to break Prompto. He wanted it to be simple, but would leave him trembling at the sight or thought. He wanted it to leave a ever lasting effect on him for when he sees or comes in contact with something that looks or resembles whatever it is that he will use will make him tremble. Oh the options were limitless but right when he was about to summon his own desired item he saw it. It was in the back with a sheet thrown over it.

He walks up to it curiously and lifts a hand to the sheet only to tug it down viciously.

"This...this is perfect." He whispers, standing before him was a large contraption in a X shape, a the center on the sides were slots which Ardyn figured something would come out of. At the top on either sides were straps for ones wrist and at the bottom were straps for ankles. It looked like a device you would find in the laboratory of a mad scientist and Ardyn loved it.

"I wonder if my little friend is ready to play."

Ardyn reappears in front of Prompto who was using his phone "Nice try, figured you'd try to call them so I took down the signal...or maybe they just don't want to answer you...perhaps they feel like a burden has finally been lifted." He says unlocking the cell door, once open Prompto leaps at him tackling Ardyn to the ground. Ardyn growls a bit grabbing the younger man by the back of his vest throwing him to the side and knocking the air out of him. Quickly recovering, Prompto scrambles up to his feet and charges at Ardyn who was now standing. When Prompto was close enough Ardyn lifts his leg and kicks Prompto in the groin causing him to fall curling onto himself withering in agony with his hands in between his legs. "The fool playing the role of the Hero always ends in tragedy. I can tell you right now where you'll end up if you keep this act up." He says delivering a kick to the side of Prompto's head leaving a long cut on the side of his head which began to bleed.

Ardyn could see Prompto shaking as he rolls over getting onto his hands and knees "Are you seriously trying to fight?" Ardyn asks as Prompto slowly stands back up his breathing is laboured and he can feel his hands shaking as he throws his hand out to summon his gun yet nothing appeared. Prompto glances down as he throws his hand out several times only for the same outcome to occur.

Ardyn roars with laughter as he reaches into his coat and pulls out the photographer's gun "Is this what you're trying to conjure?" He says twirling it by the loop near the trigger "I have actually grown to like this weapon...I think it's the design. Or maybe it's the fact..." He points the weapon at its owner causing Prompto to flinch "That you don't have it anymore." Ardyn says tucking the weapon away "I sealed your ability to summon weapons so tough luck." He laughs as Prompto clenched his fist.

"I don't need my gun to fight you!" Ardyn heard him say wiping his forehead and seconds later the young blonde was running at the mauve haired man with his fist raised, when Prompto was within range he threw his arm forward with all his power and full intention to punch the other but his fist flies through red smoke and connects with the wall skinning his knuckles. Prompto pulls his hand back shaking it vigorously as he jumps up and down blowing on the hand before putting his knuckles to his mouth.

"My aren't you hilarious."

Prompto looks over his shoulder only to see Ardyn standing behind him, Prompto was slow to react as Ardyn kicks him sending him flying across the hall and rolling as he hits the ground before he smashed into the wall at the other end near the door. Prompto laid there reaching his limit for he was still recovering from his fall off the train.

He pushes his arms underneath himself as he tries to pick himself up but his arms felt like jelly and he was back on the ground. Ardyn loved the idea of Prompto lacking the energy to keep fighting, he places a foot on Prompto's back and grinds it into his shoulder, harder and harder until Prompto let's out a cry which turns into a scream.

"Music to my ears." He says as he tangles his hands into Prompto's hair and yanking his head back "I love that sound...I must hear it again. Go on little Chocobo chirp for me." He says grinning, the sound did please him it wasn't a lie. He loves the empowering feeling it filled him with.

However when he watches as Prompto squeezes his eyes shut and when he failed to scream Ardyn slams his face against the floor causing him to choke on his breath "I said scream." Yet Prompto shook his head uttering a pathetic squeak of a reply in protest.

Ardyn didn't like that answer, he didn't like feeling he was being deprived of power and he was going to do what it took to hear the cry and feel powerful so he pulls hard on Prompto's hair and slams his head down once again "Scream!" The bigger man shouts but seeing as how the blonde continues to refuse, to continue to deprive Ardyn of his need the older man uses his magic to flip Prompto on his back "I. Said. SCREAM!" He booms using his magic to twist and snap Prompto's leg and follows up with breaking his knee making the blonde scream out as white hot pain shot up his leg.

"Beautiful." Ardyn said as he turns facing Prompto who had a hand over his mouth. "Aww, going to be sick are we?" Prompto doesn't respond he rolls onto his belly with his injured leg out to the side as he ends up heaving onto the floor. Ardyn smirks at the young man on the ground, seeing him in this state was absolutely amazing though he wished it were Noctis instead.

"Now is that any way to treat my place? I know the floor is dirty but that doesn't give you any right to add your own filth."

Ardyn grabs Prompto by the arm yanking him up to his feet earing him a cry of pain from Prompto as he casts a spell on him to make him walk. Having all his weight on his broken leg made the blonde fight back tears and whimpers "Lets take a walk Chocobo." Ardyn taunts as grins seeing tears well up in his captives eyes. He loved knowing that Prompto hadn't enough sense to hide his feelings. So Ardyn continues to use his magic to tug on the other forcing him to walk as if he was a mere marionette on invisible strings.

Ardyn couldn't wait to unleash all that he had in store for Prompto, if he didn't break Prompto then at least he could relish in the thought that what he has in store will break him mentally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Prompto**

_"Guys we gotta head out soon, we should probably get some potions." Prompto says climbing out of the Regalia. Noctis nods "Finally being helpful..." He taunts playfully with his back to the blonde. "Prompto being helpful, what's the occasion?" Gladio jokes crossing his arms oddly enough he too had his back to Prompto. "I say it's called maturity." Ignis adds and like the others his back was to Prompto as if all three were shunning him._

_Prompto thought nothing of it though as the three of them walked into the store. Like his friends the man behind the counter had his back to Prompto. Prompto looked a little confused but shrugs as he begins to reach out to Noctis he places a hand on his shoulder "Hey Noct." He says causing the soon to be king to turn slightly..._

A loud metallic banging sounds pulls Prompto out of the sweet clutches of sleep he couldn't see anything for a moment and it left him confused. Was it night time? He looks around a bit more before his eyes began to adjust to the dark and what he saw filled him with a mix of emotions, it was Ardyn. Prompto was about to say something when his head decided to let him know how much pain he was in. It felt like someone took a sledgehammer to his skull as he grabs at his scalp groaning in dizzying pain. He heard Ardyn tease him but Prompto didn't respond.

"You look bad, that fall was pretty nasty. Do you remember it? Do you recall the tumble you took Humpty Dumpty?"

Prompto refused to speak to him mostly because he wasn't feeling good but also because he didn't want him to feel like he had accomplished some small victory. Prompto did remember falling, he remembers the fear he felt looking in Noctis's eyes and how he silently pleaded with any higher being that may be looking down on him to save him, to have Noctis save him. He remembers seeing brief moments of his happy memories flash before his eyes before blacking out.

"Hmmm. Well I could've sworn you were more talkative than this."

Prompto wanted to glare, to say something, he just wanted to make it known that he was irritated by the older man and his presence but he didn't have the strength.

"Don't worry, you don't have to talk right now."

He heard Ardyn say and seconds later he felt something wrap around his body squeezing him as if a massive snake wrapped around him tightly. Ardyn was using his magic on him, Prompto felt his body slam on the ground as the older man drags him over on his belly and when he was close enough he felt himself twist around violently and flying through the air as if he had been in a slingshot. He slams against the bars unable to move a muscle despite trying to move his arms and legs "But know this..." He hears Ardyn say as his large cold hand grabs Prompto by the throat squeezing it tightly causing the younger male to begin making choking sounds as the air slow started to leave him.

"I will get you to talk and you will tell me everything..." Prompto could feel Ardyn's grip tighten as he forcibly turns his head to the right and the other leans in close to his ear and Prompto could feel his breath on his neck making his hair tickle the skin on the side of his face as he began whispering the rest of the sentence "and if you refuse, struggle, fight back, or even stay silent. You will spill your guts." Ardyn growls as recalls the spell, Prompto felt the coil around him loosen before falling to the ground with a thud.

It felt impossible for Prompto to get in air almost like he forgot how to breathe and he was left choking and gasping as Ardyn leaves him alone in the dark cackling like a madman.

When he was gone and Prompto finally calms down he begins to look around the cell for any way out. He knew better than to try the obvious way out for it would've gave with his weight. He looks around moving the boxes out of the way that were in the corners and kicking the hay to the side that was supposed to work as his bed hoping to find a key or a pick. But his searches turns up empty handed making him fall to his knees in exhaustion "How is it that Noct always finds items useful or not in the most random of places?" He mumbles to himself crossing his arms and tilting his head to the left.

He sat there for a moment trying to think through the dizzying pain that continues to ring through his skull. He however gave up minutes later when the thoughts failed to form clearly. He got to his feet stumbling over himself as he made his way to the cell bars and presses against it with all of his weight testing their strength. He frowns realizing that despite how old they look like they held their strength.

"This is probably a bad idea...but..." He says trailing off as he backs all the up against the wall facing the metal bars before racing towards them with his shoulder aimed at them. The blonde slams into them causing them to rattle and shake as he fell onto his knees with his forehead on the ground and his left hand gripping his right shoulder "Yeah...should've known...not so great idea Prompto..." He says scolding himself.

He gets up patting himself down hoping he had a pin, a paper clip, or something on himself that he could use as a lock pick but he came up empty handed. He looks down at his vest wondering if one of the buttons would fit in the lock but quickly thought against the idea for he didn't want to be trapped permanently.

He sighs slumping to the ground almost in defeat when he suddenly brushed his hand against his pocket feeling a hard lump making his heart nearly stop. "Aww man, I forgot I had you." He says excitedly pulling out his phone pushing on the button to turn it on. He was however devastated to find the screen smashed and littered with scratches when it turned on but it seemed to work fine.

He pressed the speaker icon not wanting to end up cut by his phone "Text..." He pauses for a moment as a brief wave of hesitation hits him. He wasn't sure if this was the right choice, but he didn't know who else to turn to "Text Noct..." He say as clearly as possible despite the tremble in his voice. The phone bings bringing him to the message screen where he pushes on the speaker again "Noct...are you there?" He says "Send." He orders as the message buffers for a few seconds before going through.

He sighs relieved knowing that his phone works at least so he had a chance to get out quickly.

Five minutes pass and Prompto sends another message after not hearing from Noctis.

Ten minutes pass and he had sent about three more messages.

Fifteen minutes and Prompto decided to text Gladio seeing that Noctis wasn't responding to him.

Prompto gave up texting his friends about an hour and a half in, he settled with drawing his knees up to his chest and laid his head on them. Did his friends see the messages? Maybe they saw them and they're just too busy to respond...but if they saw them then that means they could text right? Maybe the signal was down...but then that doesn't explain why his phone was able to send messages...it shouldn't be able to do that right?

So many thoughts went through his head as he tried to figure out or come to terms with being ignored. He wished Ignis was alright so he could respond to his texts. The accented young man was always quick to answer calls and respond to texts no matter the situation.

He glances at the phone and sighs he couldn't help but recall the look on Noctis's face and the anger he felt towards him. It made Prompto shudder as he touches the slash on his belly and his chest "Noctis is my friend, he never would...he wouldn't hurt me...he wasn't thinking straight."

_"Is that so...then explain this...and this..."_

Prompto continues to lightly stroke the wounds "Noct...you wouldn't hurt me right? Please...let me be right." He whispers as he glances at the phone.

He pulls the device close and clicks the side button, he could barely make out the image of him and Noctis together posing.

He lifted his phone to see the picture closer when he heard footsteps grow louder and louder as he suddenly heard the voice that made his skin crawl "Nice try, figured you'd try to call them so I took down the signal...or maybe they just don't want to answer you...perhaps they feel like a burden has finally been lifted."

"Please let it be the signal...it has to be the signal...they wouldn't...they don't feel that way about me. They shouldn't because we're friends...but mostly because they don't know...what I am."

Prompto struggled to come to terms with reasoning the silence on his friends end. He was upset and he wasn't sure how to correctly extinguish the pain so he settled with attacking Ardyn. And lucky for him because the cell just opened, with a burst of speed he leaps at Arydn quietly pretending to have preformed a Warp Strike like Noctis.

Prompto was seconds away from singing the victory fanfare when he was grabbed by the back of his vest and thrown. Prompto sat up shaking his head before he scrambles up to his feet and once again charges at Ardyn.

However the younger male didn't notice that Ardyn had started to lift his leg back. The seconds that follow Prompto saw nothing but white as sharp hot pain explodes from his lower regions causing him to fall to ground curling onto himself withering in agony as he mentally screams.

"The fool playing the role of the Hero always ends in tragedy. I can tell you right now where you'll end up if you keep this act up."

He can hear Ardyn say from somewhere above him before feeling a sharp kick to the side of his head, he didn't know the extent of the damage until he feels the wound begin to bleed.

Prompto could feel himself shaking uncontrollably as he rolls over getting onto his hands and knees. For he knew that he needed to fight this man. He wanted to win and have Noctis and the others praise him for he wanted to show them that he wasn't useless and that he wasn't a burden to them.

_"They don't really feel that way...that's just Ardyn messing with my head, right?"_

"Are you seriously trying to fight?"

Ardyn speaks but Prompto ignores him as he slowly stands feeling sluggish, his breathing is laboured and he can feel his hands shaking as he throws his hand out the side trying to summon his gun.

Yet nothing appeared in his hand.

Prompto tried again.

And again.

And again.

The blonde felt his face heat up with embarrassment when he slowly realized that his gun wasn't going to be appearing any time soon. And his embarrassment grew when he heard Ardyn roar with laughter as he reaches into his coat causing Prompto to follow his hand with his eyes, however what he saw made him narrow them.

The other had his gun holding it up waving it like it was a trophy "Is this what you're trying to conjure?" He says twirling it by the loop near the trigger. Prompto was cautious, he didn't know if Ardyn knew how dangerous that was or if he was just trying to scare him but Prompto was prepared to dodge any bullets that may end up shooting out of his weapon.

"I have actually grown to like this weapon...I think it's the design. Or maybe it's the fact..." Ardyn suddenly points the weapon at Prompto making him flinch he wasn't to sure if he should surrender or hold his ground. It was an odd feeling for the gunmen to have his own gun aimed at him twice already "That you don't have it anymore." Ardyn says tucking the weapon away as Prompto relaxed a bit "I sealed your ability to summon weapons so tough luck." He laughs as Prompto clenched his fist.

"I don't need my gun to fight you!"

The words just spilled out of his mouth like most of the things he says do and Prompto for once wasn't to sure if those were the best words to use in this situation. But he wanted to believe them, he wanted to feel the truth that lied with in them. He lifts his arm to wipe the blood from his forehead and he soon found himself running at the mauve haired man with his fist raised, and when he was within range he threw his arm forward with all his power and full intention to punch the other.

However something about Ardyn seemed wrong and only when Prompto saw his fist fly through red smoke and head straight into the wall in front of him did realize he messed up. He ends up skinning his knuckles as a cracking sound follows. Prompto let's out a weird sound as he pulls his hand back shaking it vigorously. He knew he must've looked silly jumping up and down blowing on the hand before he puts his knuckles to his mouth sucking on the raw area.

"My aren't you hilarious."

Prompto looks over his shoulder only to see Ardyn standing behind him, Prompto still trying to sooth his hand is slow to react as Ardyn kicks him in the gut. He feels himself lift off the ground and soar clean across the hall before crashing to the ground rolling until his back and body smash into the wall at the other end of the hallway near the door that Ardyn had entered through. Prompto struggles to suck in air as he laid there crumpled he could feel that he was reaching his limit for he was still recovering from his fall off the train.

However he knew he couldn't give up just yet he pushes his arms underneath himself as he tries to pick himself up but his arms felt like jelly and he was soon back on the ground. Ardyn must've loved the idea of seeing him lacking the energy and strength to keep fighting.

Ardyn approaches him and places a foot on Prompto's back and the younger male can feel the heel of the man's footwear grinding into his shoulder, it got harder and harder until it became unbearable and Prompto let's out a cry which turns into a scream.

For the record Prompto hates screaming due to pain, it hurt him for he felt like it made him weak and vulnerable. He wanted to prove that he was capable of tolerating pain, like Gladio can, and he hoped that doing so would make Ardyn lose interest in him but so far he has gotten him to scream many times.

"Music to my ears."

Ardyn says as Prompto feels him tangle his hand into his hair yanking his head back with such force the blonde would've swore that he was going to have his neck broken "I love that sound...I must hear it again. Go on little Chocobo chirp for me." He says grinning, Prompto swallows as he began to pant for air. He was staring to hate the word Chocobo which was a downer for him because he loved the bird. But this man is ruining it for him so instead of following the order Prompto looks away briefly before squeezing his eyes shut he refused to make this easy for this creep. Ardyn must've knew he was going to rebel because seconds later Prompto found his face against the floor causing him to choke on his breath "I said scream." Yet Prompto shook his head uttering a pathetic squeak of a reply in protest.

It was clear that Ardyn didn't like that answer, and Prompto knew it. The bigger man couldn't help but show his anger by he pulling harder on Prompto's hair and slams his head down once again "Scream!" The bigger man screams causing Prompto's ears to ring but but the blonde continues to stay silent.

Prompto must've angered him for he suddenly found himself on his back as a deep roar escapes from Ardyn.

"I. Said. SCREAM!"

Prompto felt the coil feeling once more this time it was only around his leg and fear began to seize his body as he looks down at his leg in terror for he didn't know what to expect.

_SNAP!_

He felt and heard his leg break like a twig with his toes now pointing down to his chest and belly.

_SNAP!_

This time it was his knee that was broken.

The pain was something else, words would not justify the pain he was in for all Prompto could do was scream at the top of his lungs as tears raced down his face. He screams and sobs as he struggles to grab for his leg wishing for this moment to be nothing more than a nightmare that he would wake from.

"Beautiful."

Ardyn had begun speaking again but Prompto wasn't listening he was in excruciating pain which was growing by the second. It had gotten so bad that he felt his stomach become queasy and his mouth floods with water he knew he was going to be sick.

"Aww, going to be sick are we?"

Prompto doesn't respond his stomach at that point gave up and he was to weak from the pain to try and stop the churning feeling that was rising up to his throat so he rolls onto his belly with his injured leg out to the side and begins to empty his belly on the floor.

"Now is that any way to treat my place? I know the floor is dirty but that doesn't give you any right to add your own filth."

Prompto felt himself get lifted up by the arm and placed on his feet by Ardyn who started to cast a spell on him making Prompto walk on his busted leg. He was helpless against the spell and the pain was too much, he didn't want to cry again so he struggled to fight back tears and whimpers.

"Lets take a walk Chocobo." He heard Ardyn taunt, and the term Chocobo was used again but for Prompto it was irritating he knew he couldn't handle the word any more and his love for the bird was gone.

The once sweet and cute name was nothing more but a reminder of this pain he was currently feeling and he would rather not have to think of this moment ever again. He could feel Ardyn staring at him as tears filled his eyes and a grunt, hiss, or whimper would escape Prompto whenever his leg lifted or had pressure applied to it.

Prompto knew Ardyn had something big in store for him and he didn't want the man to have the satisfaction knowing he took down one of the members of the Crown's Guard. Prompto knew he couldn't let himself die at the hands of this creep. He had to live, he had to survive to see if Noctis is still his friend. To see if Noctis and the others still cared about him.

To hear Noctis say that he is the real him.


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto continues to be tortured but he refuses to betray his friends

**Ardyn**

Ardyn had everything in place that he needed for Prompto, there stood a table a foot away from the contraption that had Prompto strapped into it, on the table sat various tools each varying in size and shape but all having the same amount of sharpness. Ardyn walks up to Prompto who was passed out, the man studies his face closely drinking in all of his features; his blonde hair that defys gravity, his jaw structure that held signs of an adult but still shreds of a young boy, and finally he notices his freckles and red rimmed eyes that were puffy do to him having cried back in the hallway when his leg had been broken.

Ardyn smirks seeing how relaxed Prompto looks in his sleep, he almost looked peaceful. It disgusted Ardyn he just wanted to smash his face in but he didn't instead he takes a deep breath saying "Someone looks comfortable...I would hate for something to ruin this..." Ardyn says as his smirk turns into a grin. Stepping closer he places a hand on the others head "Lets see now...ah I know." He says as a he looks at Prompto's face, at first nothing happen but slowly signs of something occurring in his head played on his face. He looked uncomfortable as he rolls his head left to right and his hands balled into fists before relaxing. Ardyn simply watches him a bit more applying more pressure watching as Prompto begins to look more and more uneasy as he mumbles in his sleep as he starts to fidget and begins to beg softly.

Ardyn lets go of Prompto stepping back before pulling out the gun he stole out of his coat and firing it while aimed at the roof. Prompto jolts awake looking around before groaning in pain "Good morning Prompto, sleep well?" He asks as he walks behind the table making Prompto watch him cautiously "What's that stuff for?" Prompto asks.

But Ardyn quickly changes the subject as he makes his way back to Prompto "You know what, I thought long and hard about this particular subject and I think I finally I got my answer." He says running his finger along the face of the gun before setting it down.

He looks at Prompto and brings his face closer to his making the younger of the two pull his head back "I got you a new nickname, or perhaps a pet name...anyway it's Freckles." He says smiling "Don't you like it?" He asks him rhetorically. Prompto looks away making Ardyn hum as he walks back around to the table "Now, don't be that way...I could've sworn we were friends. And don't friends give each other nicknames?" He asks and when Prompto failed to answer he decided to bring up his friends.

"Let's see if I remember this correctly. Gladiolus is called Gladio or Gladdy, Ignis is called Iggy or Specs, and Noctis is called Noct." Ardyn say listing the friends off by his fingers and he turns to Prompto "What do they call you? If memory serves...you don't have a nickname."

The look he had received for for saying that's was pure gold in his opinion. He didn't know if this really bothered Prompto but he knew not having a nickname like the others must've had him feel like he odd man out.

Prompto refused to look at him "So what..." He finally says making Ardyn gape and gasp obviously pretending to be offended "So what? Prompto...oh poor foolish Prompto, you do know that nicknames amongst friends means that they care about one another. It means that they trust one another and see each other as family." He explains wanting to make nicknames sound way more important than they actually are, to make the other believe he was truly unimportant to them "Its a bond amongst brothers...and to not have one simply means you just aren't important to them...you mean absolutely nothing to them, unlike the other three you don't belong. You could die right here and they would not mourn." He says making Prompto blink as he refused to look at Ardyn. The pain on his face was clear as day and it only made Ardyn feel like he was winning.

"But look on the bright side I had given you one...no wait I had given you two." He continues to say smiling "But I seriously think the nickname Freckles fits you the best." He says causing Prompto to look at him sadly which makes Ardyn laugh gently for he hit a sensitive topic right on the head "Now what's with that look?" He teases "You should be grateful that someone has given you a nickname...now it's only fair that you give me one." He says almost forcibly. He honestly didn't care for one but he just wanted to mess the young boy.

Ardyn had expected to at least be called some slang word or insulted in some form or fashion but Prompto was full of surprises so Arydn sighs pretending to be hurt by the others lack of words "Oh so harsh...and I thought you were the sweet the one, the sensitive one...I guess I was wrong. But I do like this...I love your rebellious spirit...I see a lot of me in you Freckles...and I know that you will do great in the future."

"I'm nothing like you! You're evil an I'm...I'm a hero. I haven't done anything wrong." Ardyn narrows his eyes pretending to be upset, he knew he was the good guy but it was entertaining to see this pip-squeak defend his status when Ardyn didn't really care and knew his true standing in the world.

"Me evil? Now that's crossing the line. I haven't done anything wrong, wasn't it I who helped Noctis? Wasn't it I who helped you all escape the fires and lava? And you have the audacity to call me evil!"

"But Noctis is my friend...you made him attack me." '

" 'But Noctis is my friend...' I swear boy...If I told you the truth you would be devastated." Ardyn says shaking his head. He didn't know that was another side but should be believe this supposed truth as the real truth? "I'll tell you. The truth is, Noctis wasn't under a spell. He saw you and attacked you on his own free will. I'm telling you Prompto your friends hate you." He says weaving together a lie that would fall for.

"That doesn't sound like Noct..."

Ardyn wasn't too sure if the boy fell for his lie but hearing how he spoke with uncertainty it sounds like he had, so he continues. He wants to break Prompto emotionally and it seemed a little easy for he could tell Prompto wasn't very confident in himself, that his self-esteem was on the weak side so telling him this would hurt him "That's what everyone says when trying to come to terms with what had happen when the truth rears its face...you want more proof? You spoke to him, you questioned him, and yet he still struck you many times and he even threw YOU off the train when I was standing right next to you. And you still think he's your buddy ol pal? You must be really desperate for friendship that you're willing to take abuse." He says making Prompto look away.

"You are just like me Prompto. You know why don't you. It's because it's who you are, who you...no...what you will become." Ardyn says pulling Prompto out of his thoughts as he heads back to the table with various tools and sheet covered objects "To be honest I never liked the word evil." He says leaning against the table "Tell me, have you ever read a book?"

"Yeah..."

"Weird...never took you for the type to read...tell me have you read a story where you sympathized with the villain?"

"I think so...why?"

Ardyn walks up to Prompto in his hand he had a long knife "Have you ever wondered why they took the path they did?"

"Not really." The fear was evident on the young man's face and Ardyn enjoyed it.

"I figured you wouldn't." Ardyn says as he turns his back to Prompto, Ardyn lowers the knife wanting the other to think that he was having second thoughts before spinning around quickly slashing Prompto across the face causing him to let out a high pitched howl. "That pain you feel...it's the pain a villain feels when something is promised to them but is suddenly taken away."

Ardyn turns his back to Prompto "You can almost call the villain a avenging hero. They only want to take back what is theirs, like the hero does..." Ardyn explains as he starts to laugh "Thinking of it like that makes the hero of the story actually seem like the villain." He says turning to face the other.

Seeing how Prompto seemed to have zoned out he makes his way back to the table and picks up the gun that laid there "Don't you know it's rude to not look at someone when their talking?" He growls aiming at Prompto before firing two bullets at him, one knicks his shoulder and the other lodges itself into his left arm causing him to grimace in agony. "Do I have your attention now!? Are you listening to me!?" He screams at Prompto slamming his fist onto the table causing Prompto to look up at him shaking "That's a good, Freckles...now I need you to do something for me. It's going to be a deal." Ardyn says making his way back to the table and picking up a tray with a bowl on it filled with a white granule substance, next to it laid pillars and a scalpel.

Ardyn could see fear rising in Prompto's eyes as he looks at what had been brought "Don't worry these aren't for you...maybe. It actually depends on if you're going to be a good little boy and tell me every last weapon, ability, and weakness Noctis has." He says earning a odd look from Prompto "Oh come on you can't be that stupid. You know what I'm asking...ah no...let me show you where playing stupid gets you." He picks up the pillars, takes hold of one of Prompto's fingers, and pinches the tool onto Prompto's fingernail as he could see that the other was now becoming frantic as words of plea began to spill from his mouth "Ardyn looks back at the task he was about to begin and lets go of the appendage "So are you going to tell me?" He asks.

He could see the struggle on the others face and Ardyn wanted to help him make the right decision. So he walks up and repeats the process he did minutes before only this time tearing the nail off his finger causing blood to pour from the wound. Prompto tries to swallow down the screams that so desperately wanted to escape and failed as they fill the room causing Ardyn to look at him in delight "So now what do you want to tell me about Noctis?" He asks.

It was obvious that Prompto had stopped listening, and Ardyn could see him try to move his arms and shift around a bit. The look on his face Prompto's face would've pained anyone who saw it including Ardyn ..if he was the same man in the past. But now he couldn't help but watch curiously as the blonde made a scene.

"Oh...whats wrong? Does it hurt?"

A sudden thought springs to his mind "Oh my, are you claustrophobic?" He teases ravishing the throught "Such a piety...oh how I wished I knew you had claustrophobia. I wouldn't have stuck you in that tight inescapable contraption" He says grinning.

He watched as Prompto had an open break down in front of him he watched him for a moment before picking up the pillars again "I'm going to ask you once more...tell anything about Noctis." He said grabbing another finger and preparing to cause more damage to Prompto if he failed to respond.

Prompto shakes his head vigorously as he struggles to breathe and process the question that was asked of him but Ardyn wasn't patient he is quick to pull not one but three more of Prompto's fingernails causing him to scream as blood streams from the wound and Ardyn could his face turns beet red and tears glistening in his eyes.

Ardyn looks him in the eye "So, will you tell me now? Or must you lose six more fingernails?" He asks but Prompto only whimpers "I take that as a no." He says as Ardyn picks up the bowl full of the white substance "Have you ever heard of the saying 'Salt on the wounds'? I was always curious as to how that could feel."

Prompto looks up at him as Ardyn takes the bowl of salt and pours it over Prompto's bloody and raw fingers causing him to scream out once more.

Ardyn could see that Prompto was on the verge of passing out he walks up to him "Feeling tired?" He asks him.

He watches as Prompto closes his eyes and his head drops onto his chest "Rest for now, tomorrow I will get you to tell me everything."

Ardyn laughs waving his hand as he walks out the room filling the room with a dark gray fog.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Prompto**

_Prompto felt warm as he lay in the tent with the flap open so he could see Ignis, Noctis, and Gladio. He laid on his side with his knees slightly drawn to his chest as he had one arm tucked under his head working as make shift pillow and his other hand clutching his camera. He stares sleepily at them as the winds around them blew lazily carrying the scent of dinner into the tent._

_He closes his eyes listening to the friendly banter of his 'brothers' as sleep wraps her arms around him gingerly. He could hear his friends call out to him joking and motions for him to come out of the tent however they seem to move in slow motion as he laid there smiling._

_He could hear Ignis speak but his words sounded slurred and foreign as if he was speaking an entirely different language. Prompto couldn't understand a single word but he did recognize one and it was his name. Gladio laughs "You got that right...I swear if I had to hear that grating voice one more time..."_

_This time Noctis said something his voice was low and with each word he spoke thunder rumbles in the sky and the ground quakes 'Agreed, then by the powers blessed upon me I shall make it so."_

_The sentences uttered by his friends didn't flow, it was like someone watching television and every channel the stopped on would let someone say something before moving on. Yet one thing was consistent and that was the use of his name._

_Noctis shouts out another nonsensical sentence as the ground quakes as large black and purple hands emerge from pools of dark matter. A monstrous humanoid with sharp protruding fangs and gnarled claws looms over the king to be as he points toward the tent._

_"Go forth and dye our tent red...so we may feast."_

_Prompto couldn't move nor could he open his eyes he could hear growling and feel hot breath on his face that stank of blood. He tries to cry out but his voice sounded weak and small hardly making a noise. He felt claws on his neck as more appeared on his back..._

A loud bang causes Prompto to jolt awake his entire body jerking before a hiss of pain escapes him making him shaking his head when his reminds him of his injury with a sharp pang.

"Good morning Prompto, sleep well?" Prompto looks up blinking sleep out of his eyes as he hears Ardyn greet him. Prompto's eyes fall on a table that was set near him as a confused look crosses his face "What's that stuff for?" He finds himself asking, though he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know.

"You know what, I thought long and hard about this particular subject and I think I finally I got my answer."

That wasn't exactly the answer he was expecting in fact this was completely random and it made him feel uncomfortable for he didn't know if he was referring to what he just asked or if this was just building up to another another cruel mind trick. Prompto was ready for it, he knew he couldn't let whatever Ardyn say or do bother him. Sure he hurt him but Prompto was able to handle a broken leg, a cut head, and a few bumps and bruises. It was nothing that a potion and a nights rest wouldn't fix.

Prompto didn't have to wait long for a clarification because Ardyn soon finished his statement "I got you a new nickname, or perhaps a pet name...anyway it's Freckles." He says smiling at the young boy making Prompto glare before he looks away with a odd noise as if he was disappointed "Don't you like it?" He hears Ardyn ask though he wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical or needed an answer. Prompto decides to remain silent as he looks at the wall refusing to make eye contact with the man. He hears Ardyn hum as footsteps soon echo in the room "Now, don't be that way...I could've sworn we were friends. And don't friends give each other nicknames?" Ardyn asks.

Prompto glares as anger fills him 'Friends? What makes this guy think we're friends?' This thought buzzes around in Prompto's head as he tried to piece together what could've made him think that they were friends. Sure Prompto thought he was a good guy, well...harmless at least. But he never thought they were friends he hadn't proven himself worthy of their friendship. Sure he helped Noctis get better and sure he saved them from Ravis and escaping from being melted by intense flames back with the Titan, but none that...would it? Prompto wasn't sure for if he was completely honest with himself he would have thought the chancellor was a friend until now.

"Let's see if I remember this correctly. Gladiolus is called Gladio or Gladdy, Ignis is called Iggy or Specs, and Noctis is called Noct." Ardyn begins listing Prompto's friends off and their nicknames by his fingers, hearing him list this sent chills down his spine for Prompto didn't know how he could've known this unless he was following them. That thought alone made him shudder uneasily for he never recalled seeing him "But..." He suddenly turns to Prompto continuing "What do they call you? If memory serves...you don't have a nickname."

Prompto bit his lip he knew he didn't have one but he tried to not let it bother him. He tried to reason as to why he didn't have one. Maybe his name was to short for one, but then Noctis and Ignis have nicknames and Noctis is a letter shorter than his own name and Ignis has the shortest name and yet they both have nicknames. He thought that his name just didn't fit one, he wasn't sure if being called Prom or Prompt would fit him. That's when a new thought came to him _'What if...there's nothing unique about me? Maybe there's nothing that makes me stand out? That makes me...'_

Prompto continues to glare at the adjacent wall his mind swimming with thoughts "So what..." He finally manages to say his voice was small and he hated it, he hated because he knew that's what Ardyn wanted and he gave it to him. However Ardyn gapes and gasps obviously pretending to be offended unless he was actually offended "So what? Prompto...oh poor foolish Prompto, you do know that nicknames amongst friends means that they care about one another. It means that they trust one another and see each other as family." He explains, this causes Prompto to look up with large eyes _'Is that true?'_

"Its a bond amongst brothers...and to not have one simply means you just aren't important to them...you mean absolutely nothing to them, unlike the other three you don't belong. You could die right here and they would not mourn." Ardyn says making Prompto turn his head away blinking back tears as he refused to look at Ardyn. _'That's not true...Cid said were brothers but we felt that before he even said it...they care about me...they would mourn if I died...right?'_

_'But...then again they didn't answer my texts...but there could be a good explanation for that...the signal could've died or maybe they had...I...mean something came up to keep to them right?'_

Prompto couldn't help but recall the times he heard Gladio call him 'Not as useless' or think back to the times where he found himself standing off by himself or left way behind when they would travel by foot.

_'I know that I don't fit in...that I didn't from the castle...but that doesn't matter to them right?'_

"But look on the bright side I had given you one...no wait I had given you two. But I seriously think the nickname Freckles fits you the best." Ardyn says causing Prompto to look at him sadly, the young blonde didn't understand what he wanted from him, however his expression must've been hilarious for the older man for starts to laugh gently "Now what's with that look?" Ardyn teases him, he can hear it in his voice almost like he knew Prompto hated the nickname.

He had to be honest it was better than hearing Chocobo but he hated this one just as much. He never was proud of the marks decorating his face and his childhood days was to blame for that. Children were so cruel back then to him picking on him because of them and often avoiding him like the plague because a bully had started a rumor saying that he had cooties and that's what his freckles were, not mention some found him to be unattractive because of them. Which lead to him not really dating for he feared someone would tell him he's ugly.

So this nickname was taboo and not one he wanted, however Ardyn didn't understand and Prompto wasn't going to explain to him he'd let him think what he want about his feelings and actions towards this. "You should be grateful that someone has given you a nickname...now it's only fair that you give me one." He says almost forcibly to Prompto.

The blonde narrows his eyes not responding. Prompto watches as Ardyn picks up that he wasn't going to participate so the man sighs and says "Oh so harsh...and I thought you were the sweet the one, the sensitive one...I guess I was wrong. But I do like this...I love your rebellious spirit...I see a lot of me in you Freckles...and I know that you will do great in the future."

That nickname again. Prompto glares growling out "I'm nothing like you! You're evil an I'm...I'm a hero. I haven't done anything wrong." He says near shouting, he was a hero and he really felt that. There was so many people he had helped out and saved before being kidnapped and he was proud of that. He felt the pride flicker in his chest as he spoke up in his defense yet this made Ardyn angry and the look on his face was clear as day. It actually made Prompto stop talking for he wasn't to sure what he was going to do.

"Me evil? Now that's crossing the line. I haven't done anything wrong, wasn't it I who helped Noctis? Wasn't it I who helped you all escape the fires and lava? And you have the audacity to call me evil!"

"But...you made Noctis attack me." 'That's right...Noct is my friend...He would never hurt me.'

" 'But Noctis is my friend...' I swear boy...If I told you the truth you would be devastated." Ardyn says shaking his head making Prompto look confused. He didn't know that was another side but should be believe this supposed truth as the real truth? "I'll tell you. The truth is, Noctis wasn't under a spell. He saw you and attacked you on his own free will. I'm telling you Prompto your friends hate you."

Prompto looks down shaking his head "That doesn't sound like Noct..." He says looking up with a glare.

"That's what everyone says when trying to come to terms...you want more proof? You spoke to him, you questioned him, and yet he still struck you many times and he even threw YOU off the train when I was standing right next to you. And you still think he's your buddy ol pal? You must be really desperate for friendship that you're willing to take abuse." He says making Prompto look away.

"I'm sure of it...that wasn't Noctis...Noct...he...the spell...but I didn't see...I'm...I'm not desperate. I just...please...Noct...I didn't mean...please let it be a lie...please don't hate me...please..."

"You are just like me Prompto. You know why don't you. It's because it's who you are, who you...no...what you will become." Ardyn says pulling Prompto out of his thoughts but the blonde didn't know what he was aiming at as he watched the mauve haired man head to the table with various tools and sheet covered objects "To be honest I never liked the word evil." He says as Prompto watches him pick up a long knife "Tell me, have you ever read a book?"

That was a odd question but Prompto nods feeling that it was harmless "Yeah..."

"Weird...never took you for the type to read...tell me have you read a story where you sympathized with the villain?"

"I think so...why?"

Ardyn walks up to Prompto and the young man notices the other holding a long knife up to his face "Have you ever wondered why they took the path they did?"

Growing nervous Prompto answers "Not really." though he wasn't sure if that was the best response.

"I figured you wouldn't." Ardyn says as he turns his back to Prompto, who felt offended as he watches Ardyn lowering the knife before without warning spins around quickly slashing Prompto across the face causing him to let out a high pitched howl which was more out of surprise than pain. "That pain you feel...it's the pain a villain feels when something is promised to them but is suddenly taken away."

Ardyn turns his back to Prompto allowing him to lower his head for a moment as blood trickles from the cut on the side of his nose "You can almost call the villain a avenging hero. They only want to take back what is theirs, like the hero does..." Ardyn explains as he starts to laugh "Thinking of it like that makes the hero of the story actually seem like the villain."

However Prompto stops listening his nose stung and he couldn't focus on anything anymore. He just wanted to escape, to be with his friends in the Regalia, he'd rather be fighting bug monsters instead of this "Don't you know it's rude to not look at someone when their talking?" He suddenly hears before the sound of a gun firing echoes in the room and the pain of two bullets piercing him fills his body with a agonising pain. He could tell one bullet had knicked his shoulder and the other lodges itself into his left arm causing him to grimace in agony.

"Do I have your attention now!? Are you listening to me!?" He hears Ardyn screams as he slams his fist onto the table causing Prompto to look up at him shaking from pain "That's a good, Freckles...now I need you to do something for me. It's going to be a deal." Ardyn says making him cringe at the name. He looks away Not bothering to see what Ardyn was doing.

Only when Ardyn had returned Prompto looked up only for his eyes to widen as he looks at what had been brought "Don't worry these aren't for you...maybe. It actually depends on if you're going to be a good little boy and tell me every last weapon, ability, and weakness Noctis has."

"What? He wants me to sell out Noct? Not a chance."

Prompto glares at him there wasn't anything he could do to him to make him rat out his friend. Prompto refused to speak making Ardyn speak again.

"Oh come on you can't be that stupid. You know what I'm asking...ah no...let me show you where playing stupid gets you." Prompto watches as Ardyn picks up the pillars, takes hold of one of his fingers, and pinches the tool onto his fingernail. Prompto two and two together and without warning he began hyperventilate as he began to ramble to slow or prevent the inevitable.

"Please...no...please. I don't...I'd do anything."

Ardyn looks back at the task he was about to begin and lets go of the appendage causing Prompto to relax "So are you going to tell me?" He asks.

Prompto knew he said he would do anything but he wasn't going to spill information about Noctis, he wasn't going to betray his friend.

Prompto must've angered Ardyn for he walks up and repeats the process he did minutes before only this time tearing the nail off his finger. Prompto wasn't expecting the pain to be so unbearable that he tries to swallow down the screams that so desperately wanted to escape and failed as they fill the room causing Ardyn to stare at him in delight "So now what do you want to tell me about Noctis?" He asks.

Prompto had stopped listening he felt miserable and stressed so try to move his arms and shift around a bit. Yet he couldn't move and only then did he realize he was strapped down. He looks up at his arms noticing that each one was bound, his legs were bound as well, and some weird brace held his torso in place. He didn't know how he didn't notice this sooner but part of him was glad he didn't see it earlier. His brain quickly switched to panic mode as he struggles against the restraints.

Prompto must've been making a bigger scene than he had hoped to for he gets the attention of Ardyn as he turns curiously to see Prompto's anxiety attack.

"Oh...whats wrong?"

"Go away...ju-just... why did he have to see me have an attack?"

"Oh...whats wrong? Does it hurt?"

"Oh my, are you claustrophobic?" He teases "Such a piety...oh how I wished I knew you had claustrophobia. I wouldn't have stuck you in that tight inescapable contraption" Ardyn says grinning as the photographer to breathe he looks around frantically. He became painfully aware of the tightness of the restraints and his panicky pants made Prompto feel like he was drowning as he desperately gasps for air.

"Breathe Prompto."

"How do I do that again?"

"Relax Prompto."

"I gotta get out. I need to escape. I can't breathe!"

Prompto felt chills fill him as he began to shake, he felt clammy as his shirt stuck to his skin due to sweat. Prompto wanted to scream,

"I'm going to ask you once more...tell anything about Noctis."

Prompto heard Ardyn snarl as he grabs another finger "Not again..no no...please no." Prompto whimpers under his breath. Prompto struggles to speak as he shakes his head vigorously as he struggles to breathe and process the question that was asked of him. He could the impatience emitting from Ardyn without warning pulls not one but three more of Prompto's fingernails causing the gunmen to scream as his face turns beet red, his heart pounds loudly in his chest as he struggles to keep the tears that form from falling.

"So, will you tell me now? Or must you lose six more fingernails?"

Ardyn asks but Prompto only whimpers his vision was unfocused and he felt like he was going to pass out "I take that as a no." Prompto didn't notice that Ardyn picks up the bowl full of the white substance "Have you ever heard of the saying 'Salt on the wounds'? I was always curious as to how that could feel."

Prompto looks up at him as Ardyn takes the bowl of salt and seeing him with the bowl Prompto couldn't register what it was going to be used for that is until it's poured over his bloody and raw fingers causing him to scream out once more. Black spots began to dance in his vision as his stomach twisted in a knot. He was quickly fading and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last.

"Feeling tired?"

The question went over Prompto's head as he tried to keep his eyes open, he was tired and wanted to do nothing more than sleep. He just wanted to close his eyes and fail into blissful darkness.

He heard Ardyn say something but it was faint and he didn't care enough nor have the strength to keep listening. Prompto blinks this time his eyes failing to open as he slips into sleep. Blissfully unaware of the spell that had just been cast around him.


	4. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wants to be strong, he really does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter taking so long. And I saw his episode trailer snippet, poor baby. I can't wait for his to come out!

_Beep beep._

_Beep beep._

_Beep beep._

The shrill cry of a alarm clock pulls Prompto out sleep causing him to yawn as he rolls onto his back grimacing slightly from both the harsh sunlight and a dull throb emitting from his leg. Sitting up he began rub sleep from his eyes as he heard his friends chatting away about something that had to do with breakfast.

Prompto tries to stand but only succeeds in yelping out of pain and falling onto his back getting the attention of his older 'brothers' who move towards the tent.

"Hey buddy, you feeling okay?" Noctis asks crawling inside the tent to sit next to him.

"Glad to see you awake, Champ." Gladio says clapping Prompto's shoulder as he reaches inside the tent..

"Indeed. I must say you gave us a scare back there." Ignis says nodding facing the direction of their voices.

Prompto could only stare at them for he was utterly confused.

"Wait. Wasn't I? What about Ardyn? And-."

"Don't worry about all that. Ardyn got what he deserved, he had it coming to him when he kidnapped you." Noctis says looking Prompto in the eye "And we postponed our visit to the capital until you get better." Ignis says "That break in your leg was a nasty one it's best if you stay off it." He adds pointing to his leg that now had a cast over it with his cane.

"So...you...you guys came for me?" Prompto asks sounding as if he couldn't believe it.

"Would you had preferred if we left you?" Gladio teases sticking a hand in Prompto's hair ruffling it making resemble Ignis's a bit, the question caused him to shake his head "Nah...I'm just...thanks." He says feeling a wave of emotions bubble up within him.

"Aww someone is getting all sappy on us." Gladio continues to tease him.

"Sappy!? I'm not sappy!" Prompto quickly interjected as he wipes at his eyes "I'm just allergic to you guys." He said with a little laugh wiping at his eyes once more when tears form afresh.

"Sucks, good thing we have a lot of Remedy and potions for when you swell up cuz you're not going anywhere." Gladio says motioning for Prompto to scoot forward towards the tents door. Gladio grabs Prompto up from under his armpits pulling him out of the tent and helping him stand up. Prompto leans against him taking the weight off of his hurt leg "Hungry? Let's eat, Iggy made something great." Gladio said sitting him down in one of the chairs.

"I can't wait, last time I ate I was last with you guys." Prompto says realizing that he was indeed hungry and couldn't believe how long it's been since he's last eaten.

"Well that just means you'll really clean up tonight huh?" Gladio smirks as he beings fixing a plate for Prompto and sets it down onto his lap. The blonde couldn't believe what he was seeing, it looked like a small cake with yellow icing done in a way to resemble feathers as the cake itself resembles a Chocobo. The sight of the bird cake made Prompto cringe internally for he didn't have to heart to tell his friends he couldn't stand the bird anymore. So he settled with smiling "Oh boy a chocobo cake! Thanks guys."

Prompto was about to dig into the cake when a sudden idea pops into his head "Dudes I so gotta get a picture of this." He says reaching into his pocket only to find the camera not there, he checked his other pocket but it wasn't there either.

Noctis noticed his friend searching his pockets "Looking for your camera?"

He asks earning a nod from the blonde "Yeah, how'd ya know?"

"I known you for how many years? That camera is second nature, you're never without it. But don't worry we gave it to Cid he said he could probably fix it up. The fall you took really did a number on your camera, the lens was broken and the film..." The look Prompto gave at the mention of the film caused Noctis to smile "I'm kidding, the film is okay."

Prompto playfully boxes his friends arm "You better be, you know how much it would suck if we lost those? I know we could always retake 'em but it won't feel the same."

Noctis nods "I know what you mean."

"Well before we take our fill on cake, might I suggest having something a bit more nutritious?" Ignis says moving a bit forward using his cane to knock against the chair legs so he wouldn't fall over them.

Seeing Ignis like this hurt Prompto and he wished he could do something to help him "Heh, even blind as a bat Iggy is still looking out for us." Prompto says happily making Ignis chuckle "Thank you Prompto, rest assured I will always find away to care those I love."

It was late, the sky a soft red velvet with twinkling stars starting to appear as the group friends sat together and chatted. Like before Prompto couldn't understand a word that was being uttered and figured that it was some language that is taught within the castle walls. So he decides to occupy himself with his gun, he summons it only to find that he had hadn't summoned his usual gun but the shotgun he used to carry when he was younger.

It seemed odd and out of place but he didn't think much of it he figured he had unlocked some skill like in the games he plays. Feeling silly he sends it away before summoning it again this time singing the victory fanfare.

He must've been a little louder than he expected because Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio all stared at him causing him to look back nervously "Heh sorry guys..." He says looking down at the long weapon in his grasp "Hey, you know I'm part of the group too. Don't you think it would be fair to invite me in on this too?" Prompto said feeling bored.

"Should this conversation had been about Noctis and his need of our protection then yes you would have been invited in, but this conversation isn't for your ears." Ignis says pushing up his shades "Rest assured that you will however benefit greatly from this when it's over."

Prompto became confused if they weren't discussing anything of importance then what were they talking about that he couldn't listen in on? Christmas? Maybe his birthday? But it wasn't October already was it? Prompto frowns trying to think of what it could possibly be. Maybe they were getting him a miniature Chocobo? Or a Moogle?

He would've like to have the bird but the joy he had for them is gone. Moogles are cute he always loved how they would say 'Kupo' not to mention how small and fluffy they were he could brush it and hug it all day. Not to mention color their fur, he would love to get pictures of them too!

He lets his wander coming up with his own ideas as to what he and a moogle would do all day. He eventually grew exhausted of thinking and closed his eyes the soft cackling of fire lulling him to sleep.

Prompto is awoken by the sound of the Regalia's horn causing him to jump before settling back down with a hiss of pain. He looks around noticing that he was sitting in the Crow's Nest diner alone aside from the man behind the counter "Best hurry up and join them." The elderly man said with his back to Prompto as he restocked the shelf.

Prompto nods reaching into his pocket pulling out a square shaped piece of gil causing him to look at it funny before setting it down on the counter.

He pushes himself off the stool as he grabs up his crutches and hobbled out of the restaurant to the Regalia, where he saw that Gladio was in the driver's seat gently patting the steering wheel as he motions for Prompto to pick up the pace "Come on already Prompto!" He shouts impatiently.

"Be there in a jiffy!"

Prompto picks up the pace as best as he could getting into his usual spot in the car. Gladio starts up the engine and drives out of the gas station. Prompto looks over at him "So Gladio, where's Ignis and Noct?" He asks shifting the crutches to side "Don't worry you'll see them soon...they went on ahead the castle." Gladio says turning down the road "Wait you mean..."

Gladio nods "Yup, everything is back to normal." He says as he turns down the road driving into a tunnel. When they emerge from the other end they pull up into the castle and Gladio kills the engine climbing out of the Regalia.

"Come on, Noct and Ignis are waiting inside." He says making his way up the stairs.

Prompto and Gladio walk through the doors as Prompto tries to figure out how exactly he reached the top so quickly but the thought left his mind when he saw Noctis walk up to them, he wore a black outfit with a black cape and a glod knee brace. He looked older but for some reason Prompto didn't think it was odd.

"Prompto, Gladio. It's wonderful to see you. Tell me how have you been." Noctis says sounding rather odd. "You know...getting by." Prompto says shifting a bit "And you?" He asks.

Noctis laughs "I seen better days. But that doesn't matter come with me you must be hungry." He says leading his friends to the dining room.

The table had been set with various foods sitting there awaiting to be consumed "Please help yourself." Noctis says taking a seat at the other end of the table.

Prompto sits down setting his crutches to the side as he fixes himself a plate. As he eats he notices that a MT was standing on Noctis's left and a Imperial solider was at his right. Noctis seemed to be talking to them occasionally pointing at Prompto.

"You really enjoyed yourself didn't you?" Noctis says laughing before making his way to Prompto who made a move to stand. He stood making his move for his crutches only to notice that they were gone but Noctis was leaving him behind, so he steps forward only to find that he could walk like he used to.

He ran after Noctis to catch up, but the prince takes a turn around a corner. Prompto follows after him only to stumble out into what looked like a hanger filled with various machinery and large metal crates.

He steps forward looking around hesitant unsure of his surroundings. He continues to move forward when a sudden silver and orange orb hits the ground rolling in front of him with a metallic click. Prompto looks in its direction his eyes widening realizing what it was, the orb glows brightly before exploding and Prompto feels something solid slams against him and thrown to the ground.

Prompto feels himself roll before sitting up dazed shaking his head. He looks up only to see a large white dog with tan markings around her eyes making Prompto's heart skip a beat "Pryna?" He says breathlessly.

Another explosion sounds from somewhere nearby causing Prompto to flinch and Pryna to look behind her, MTs are seen marching in as flames engulf the space behind the armoured brutes. Prompto sees one of the MTs aim at the dog and without hesitation he pulls out his pistol and fires several rounds into the MT.

"Pryna this way!" He shouts as he runs away. Pryna takes the lead as Prompto shoots at those who stray too close. He switches to his circular saw and blasts down the enemies that were blocking their path. Another explosion from behind sends him flying and he slams into a pillar, blood runs from a cut on the side of his head as Pryna walks up to him nuzzling him and licking his face to help him out of his dazed state.

Prompto groans as he gets to his feet staggering away.

"Prompto."

He looks up only to see Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis standing before him their weapons drawn, relief washes over him as he begins to make his way to them.

"Prompto stop."

The blonde freezes as he looks behind himself to Pryna "Pryna? Was that you?" He asks curiously.

"Prompto, don't go to them. They aren't your friends."

Prompto looked confused "What are you talking about? It's them those are my friends."

Pryna shakes her head and steps closer to Prompto "Trust me Prompto." Pryna says her accented voice held confidence.

"Hey Prompto who you gonna believe?" Gladio says slamming his greatsword into the floor "Us, who you known for a long time. Or that dog?"

Prompto looks at his friends and then to Pryna "Uh..." He says hesitantly.

"Prompto!"

Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis approach them and Pryna jumps in between them her fangs bared as she growls "Don't you dare take another step forward!" She growls "Prompto, I ask of you. Please look around yourself. You're dreaming. None of this is real. You hadn't been saved by your friends yet, you're still with Ardyn." She explains.

Hearing this made Prompto shudder "Th-That's not true! They came...I...I remember waking up in the tent...at the Haven...we had dinner." Prompto chokes out and Pryna whimpers hating that she had upset him "That may have happen but hadn't you noticed anything odd? Your leg for example, your leg had been broken you shouldn't be able to walk on it. And Noctis, he was older and speaking odd." Pryna could see tears welling up in Prompto's eyes "Look at your friends, really look at them." She says.

Prompto does as she says, each of them bore Ardyn's face however their eye and hair color remained their own. Prompto steps back frighten he looks down at Pryna relieved to see she still looked like herself.

"Don't fear Prompto..." she steps forward growling at the Ardyn faced others "I'm here to protect you." Pryna let's out a howl summoning a bright light green light and barks at it sending towards the enemies causing them to fizzle and dissolve as they scream out.

"Quickly this way." She says sprinting pass the light she cast, Prompto follows after her looking over his shoulder to see the light fading. Pryna takes him down a long twisting hallway and leads him to a door with intricate marking that glow blue similar to the ones on Havens.

"Through here." Pryna says phasing through the door and Prompto opens it once she was gone. Inside wasn't anything he was expecting.

There was a bed with a blue blanket, wooden floors, blue curtains with white dots, and a dresser with red, blue, and green drawers. On top of the colorful dresser sat a row of manga and a phone. To the left of the bed stood a tall closet with rope tired to the handles and behind the bed was a desk with a computer and more manga.

"Do you remember this room?" Pryna asks stepping further into the room sitting on the green and blue rug behind the bed. Prompto nods "Yeah it's my room...I remember bringing you here when you were a puppy."

Pryna pants as her eyes sparkle "I remember you called me Tiny. I bet you hadn't expected me to grow to such height." She says making Prompto laugh "No I hadn't."

"And you, you changed yourself. I remember you were so chubby." Pryna says causing Prompto to blush with a weak laugh before falling silent looking at the wall.

"Is something the matter?" Pryna asks concerned "Its just...never mind. What is this place anyway...you know outside being my room."

Pryna walks up to Prompto before turning to face the room "This is your Haven. Whenever you fall prey to Ardyn's nightmares like this one come here. You'll be safe and you'll wake up." She says to him "But you must first become aware that it is a nightmare look for signs and know I'm always with you."

Pryna begins to fade as Prompto himself begins to fade.

Prompto wakes with a violent jerk as a hiss reaches his ears he looks up weakly only to see Ardyn holding his hand as if he had been burned by Prompto's skin.

"You wretched boy! What did you do to me!?" He heard Ardyn snarl but Prompto remains silent not wanting him to learn of Pryna. He hears a growl followed by stomping and what sounds like dishes and metal objects crashing to the floor. Prompto didn't bother to look up he wasn't interested and feared that looking up would only cause him to panic.

Prompto hears the older man storm up to him and he grabs his arm "I don't know what you're playing at but I will teach you to do that again!" Ardyn snarls as he lifts his hand and a ball of dancing flames suddenly appears. Prompto felt his body run cold as he tries to wiggle free but failed horribly.

"Now, this can be all avoided if you tell me what that magic was."

Prompto shook his head, what was he supposed to say? He didn't even know himself "I...I don't know." He said feebly "I don't know." He repeats his eyes tracking the flames.

Ardyn stares at him for a moment "I don't believe you." He says and with a swift motion Prompto can feel the flames licking at his right arm just below his elbow as a scream escapes him "Now, what was that magic!?" He snarls and Prompto struggles to speak as the pain intensified "I don't know!" He wails as tears fall from his eyes out of pain "I still don't believe you." Ardyn snaps recalling the magic spell, Prompto watches as Ardyn turns his back to and the sickening smell of charred skin fills Prompto's nose and he turns his head trying to escape the smell.

Prompto looks up when he hears Ardyn laugh. He watches as Ardyn exits the cell leaving him alone.

It was late and Prompto was extremely uncomfortable. He was trying to shift the best he could to elevate the tightness around his torso. His arm was killing him and he could feel the muscles tightening, he struggles against the restraints feeling his breathing coming in quicker pants.

"It hurts..." He whimpers knowing the ones that can hear him are himself and Ardyn but he didn't care.

"It hurts really bad..."

Prompto sucks in a sharp breath squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. He wasn't smart when it came to medicine and sickness and he knew that. Prompto just knew that the sickness made you feel crummy and all that you want to do is sleep. He however, knew that his fresh wound was already acting as if it was a week old.

"He...He must be making w-worse." Prompto groans out. He looks toward the ceiling "Please...get here soon...guys. I don't...I don't think I can take anymore." He says feeling defeated. The constant pain and nightmares were weighing him down and not to mention he hated the constant crying. He could imagine Gladio laughing at him calling him weak, Noctis telling him to not listen to the older man, and Ignis trying to keep the peace.

He lowers his head he wanted to see them again, he wanted to hear their voices, he wanted to be saved by them.

But he was growing weaker with each day, and he could feel sickness washing over him. He knew that his leg was probably infected and his burn was heading in that direction thanks to Ardyn's magic. He never realized how exhausted he was before.

"Please...please...somebody...anybody...I'm still here." He said nearly sobbing.

He struggles to keep his eyes open and before he realizes it he is asleep.

"-pto..."

"Pro-to..."

"Prompto!"

The sound of his name being called causes him to look up feeling groggy. But that sound...that voice. He looks up when he feels tugging and shifting of his clothes and body.

"Don't you worry Prompto, it's over now. You're safe."

Prompto looks to his left and his heart pounds in his chest, sitting before him was Noctis. He looked normal and spoke like Noctis, so I had to be him right?

"You came for me." Prompto says his voice heavy with emotion.

Noctis laughs "You think I wouldn't?" He says causing Prompto to shake his head "I'm sorry I doubted you." He says.

Noctis shakes his head "Forget it, let me go the others." With that Noctis exits the room.

~~~~~~~

**Ardyn**

Ardyn had been in the computer room watching Prompto on the many screens that showed the cell from various angles. He noticed that something wasn't right immediately. The blonde looked peaceful "Now I know he isn't dead. That look on his face..." He growls storming out of the room and into the cell where he has Prompto.

The bigger man watched him for a bit studying his face trying to assess what is causing this expression when he hears it.

"So...you...you guys came for me?"

His voice was slurred in sleep but it was clear as day to Ardyn.

"Aww, isn't that precious. Freckles is dreaming that he had been saved...I would hate for this to turn into a nightmare."

He steps closer to Prompto and places both hands on the sides of his head. He held them there slightly applying pressure every so often.

He could see and feel Prompto shift as the expression on his face moves to confusion. He adds more pressure but before he could do any serious harm Prompto glows a light green before Ardyn feels a hot pain shoot into his causing him to draw his hands back. His left was far more worse than the right causing him to grip the appendage.

He growls when he saw Prompto wake up and he wanted to kill him. Ardyn wanted to spill his blood and throw him at Noctis's feet laughing, but he fought against the urge.

Instead he had to know how he did that spell or whatever it was. It looked like something he himself could do or that Lunafreya would possess and it sickened him. He should be the only with that ability.

"You wretched boy! What did you do to me!?" Ardyn snarls at the other yet Prompto said nothing and this angered Ardyn. He moves to the table using his arm to send all the tools he had on there to the floor in his fit of rage.

Ardyn storms up to the bound gunmen and he grabs his arm "I don't know what you're playing at but I will teach you to do that again!" Ardyn snarls as he lifts his hand and a ball of flames suddenly appears. He could see the fear in Prompto's eyes as he tries to wiggle free but wasn't going anywhere.

"Now, this can be all avoided if you tell me what that magic was."

"I...I don't know." Prompto says "I don't know."

"I don't believe you."

He, to be honest knew Prompto was telling the truth but he couldn't let him get away with that tone. With a swift motion Ardyn places the flames on Prompto's skin.

"Now, what was that magic!?" He snarls repeating the question and when he felt like Prompto was taking to long to respond so Ardyn made the pain intensify "I don't know!" Prompto screams out.

"I still don't believe you."

Recalling the magic spell, Ardyn turns his back to the other as the sickening smell of cooking skin fills the room. It was a smell he was used to, he had smelled it many times due to the failed experiments. So this smell only brought back memories for him.

He nods feeling like he has had his fun and walks out laughing leaving the other alone.

However Ardyn simply returns to the room with monitors. It didn't take long for Prompto to start rambling out loud and Ardyn was frankly surprised that Prompto was hanging in there. But this wasn't fun for the immortal man, like a host at a dying party Ardyn knew how to make things exciting.

He summons a Magitek Trooper and uses his magic to look like Noctis. He sends it to the blonde and watches as Prompto falls for the bait like the gullible fool Ardyn sees him as. He watched as Prompto looks relieved thinking he was escaping, but this little charade was no where near finished.

Ardyn was going to make the idea of returning to his friends one that Prompto would dread.


	5. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn doing more mind games

**Ardyn**

Ardyn walked in the room where he had Prompto imprisoned, and he notices that the younger man looked about ready to give up. His fight seemed to have drained out of him along with the blood he lost "Oh come on my freckled Chocobo...is that all you have got in you? It's been a mere four days and you are already tapping out? I seen headless chickens with more fire left in them than this...and right when I was starting to enjoy this...how disappointing." He said flatly. He leans back against the table studying Prompto "You must be lonely...in here all day by your lonesome..."

Prompto simply stares at him but says nothing in return. "You can give me the silent treatment all you want, but I know you. You're the type of person who dreads being alone. The deafening silence makes you feel like you're suffocating, which could be why you're so noisy."

Prompto glared at him "What makes you think you know me?"

"Simple. The night I spent with you and you're friends you chatted non-stop. It was rather irritating I do say, and I saw how you clung to your friends. I watched how you followed them like a little lost puppy. You like to walk tough, you like to dress tough, and speak tough when in reality you're nothing more than a child playing the role of a bodyguard. A mere yapping dog in a pack of wolves."

Ardyn notices that Prompto was turning red in the face clearly he had struck a nerve.

"You thought this little adventure was going to be like some game didn't you? Didn't you!" Ardyn roars out slamming his fist above Prompto's head causing the younger male to tear up "You weren't expecting to actually use what you had been taught or to actually use that gun of yours did you?" Ardyn says laughing "Now, here's a priceless thought. Had you're friends known how much of burden you truly are do you really think they would've brought you along? Because honestly what good are you if you can't hold your own?"

Ardyn could see something in Prompto's eyes as the atmosphere around them changed drastically "I heard them complaining about you." He says "And the things they hate about you...the things they said about you behind your back...it's heart breaking really."

Ardyn notices that Prompto looks up at him "You want to know what they think?" Ardyn asks and he smirks seeing Prompto nod "Well telling you would only crush you...So I'll let your mind fill in the blanks." Ardyn sneers as he walks to the contraption "Tell you what, let's play a game. It's a simple game really...and the outcome will be a prize you most desire."

Ardyn walks back around standing in front of Prompto "If you win you get two things. The first one is freedom...I'll take you out of here and hand delivered to your friends."

"W-What about the second one?" Prompto asks.

"Hmm? I thought I made it clear 'hand delivered to your friends' did I not say that?"

"But you..."

"I thought it was implied...Now here is mine, the first one is I keep you here. And the second is I will make sure you hate your miserable existence."

Ardyn turned on his heels pacing in front of Prompto "I will set you down from there and you will be given your gun. I will then show you a wide array of photos in which you will pick one to shoot. You pick correctly you get a point and if you should pick incorrectly I get it."

With no warning Prompto is dropped to the floor and Ardyn kicks his gun to him "Oh and if you even think of shooting me I'll kill where you lay and Noctis will only have a corpse to save. You're time starts now."

Ardyn shows Prompto two pictures one is a MT and the other is a Killer Bee.

"So you pick the MT? Sorry no point for you." Ardyn snaps his fingers and Prompto let's out a grunt as his body tenses up "Oh did I not mention that for every wrong answer you'll get an electric shock?"

Prompto let's out a gasp causing Ardyn to laugh.

Ardyn's shows him pictures of a Goblin and a Red Giant.

"The Red Giant? Are you sure? Again no point."

Another shock and cry from Prompto.

He shows Prompto a Naga and a Imperial Solider.

"The soldier? Again no point...are you even trying?"

Ardyn could tell Prompto was confused and it only made the game that much more fun. Because what Prompto didn't know was no matter what or who Prompto picks will always be wrong.

But he enjoyed watching the younger male collapse to ground screaming out as his body is hit several times with a powerful jolt of electricity

"Lets dumb it down a bit...I can tell you are a...what is the word...a noob?"

Ardyn shows him a picture of Noctis and a random guy. And the reaction is priceless "Go on Prompto who dies?"

He could see Prompto struggle "Go on, you have to pick." The photographer raises his gun and points at the random guy.

Ardyn laughs "You picked wrong."

He watched as Promptos' body jumps and twitches violently on the ground.

"Last round." Ardyn lifts his photos and he sees Prompto freeze up he, Ardyn held up a photo of Noctis and Gladio.

"Who dies?"

Prompto who's barely conscious shudders at the sight as he trembled. Ardyn watches as Prompto lowers the gun and himself to the ground "You win."

Ardyn shakes his head "You can't give up so soon...you must pick out of the two."

"I...I can't...I can't pick out our them..."

Irritated with his answer, Ardyn kicks Prompto in the stomach "I said to pick one!" He spits at him "I won't! I can't kill my friends!"

Ardyn smirks "Not like this you can't but add a splice of daemon DNA to you and you could."

Prompto looks up at him and with no warning Ardyn grabs him up and slams him into the contraption as his wrists and torso are once again trapped causing him to cry out in pain.

"You lost the game, now you're not going anywhere."

Ardyn smirks as he exits the room "But don't worry you'll have some friends will be visiting you shortly."

Like before Ardyn enters the room of monitors and flips the screens onto Prompto and just watches him for a bit smiling when he sees him struggle against the device.

"Why do you struggle?"

"Do you really think your friends are coming for you?"

"What makes you think they are coming?

"Must I remind you the things they done to you? Gladio had called you useless so many times, he mocks you, and he hit you...He clearly can't stand you...not to mention he known Noctis far longer than he knew you. Noctis, slashed your skin and caused you bleed. He threw you off a train knowing full well that it could've killed you."

He watched as Prompto shook his head as one angle showed him the blondes' face and the look of pain was painted on his features. This prompted Ardyn to continue to whisper nightmarish words to Prompto.

"You didn't see him but he was smiling when he saw you fall, he laughed when he heard you hit the ground and he praised the heavens when he thought you dead. I heard him, I heard him 'Finally. Finally he's dead. We don't have to be followed by this man anymore. We can rest easy.' He looked absolutely relieved."

He could see Prompto hang his head.

"Do you recall the moment he cursed you? Blaming you for everything?"

"He truly meant it.

"He blames you for his father's death, he blames you for what happen to Lady Lunafreya, he blames you for the accident that stole poor Ignis' sight, and he blames you for all the madness that followed you four on your journey."

He watched him shake his head once more.

"You must be confused as to how you have done all this without lifting a finger...you see poor Luna would be here if you weren't weak, you let her die. Don't you remember standing there watching as she laid there bleeding? Or maybe it was you who slain her...I do recall hearing gunfire and the look on Noctis' face...oh how you hurt him..."

"And how you hurt poor Ignis."

"Prompto, oh Prompto it hurts, please help me!"

"Its your fault, you caused him to go blind...you had struck him it was you who had inflicted that nasty painful wound which has caused him great pain and feel self-worthlessness. Do you know that he has cried himself to sleep many nights because of you. He resents you!"

He watches as Prompto doesn't react, Ardyn laughs with a smirk playing on his lips "Oh trying to play tough are we?" He mumbles to himself. "I think I need to remind him that this tough guy act is one he shouldn't do." He laughs placing his hand on top of his black hat as he exits the room.

When he returned to the room where he keeps Prompto, he notices that the blonde had obviously been crying but says nothing "You know...I wanted to tell you face to face. Do you know why you and you're friends keep getting followed by the Imperials? I do but I want to see if you can figure it out on your own. Surely you're smart enough."

Prompto looked at him before their gaze was broken.

"That isn't an answer."

"Its...It's because..."

"Yes?"

"Because..."

"Yes..."

"Because..."

"Oh for crying out loud you're starting to sound like a broken record...say it already! You know as well as I do why you keep getting followed!"

Ardyn watched as Prompto struggled to speak "I don't know."

"Are you being serious or are you just spouting some utter nonsense?"

"I..."

Ardyn looked at Prompto impatiently before storming over to him ramming his finger against Prompto's skull viciously several times "You stupid, stupid, stupid boy! Can't you figure out something as simple as this." He spat "Think really hard as to what can possibly be giving away your location."

He could see the wild look in Prompto's eyes as he failed to come up with anything "O-Our phones?"

"Oh look you do have a brain...but the answer is wrong." Ardyn says "Do you want a hint?" He ask as he runs a finger over Prompto's right hand.

Prompto blinked at him before his eyes water "The print..."

Ardyn smiles "Who's a smart boy?" Using the same tone one would with a dog as he pats Prompto's hair "Such a smart freckled Chocobo."

"To think you're the one putting your poor friends in danger constantly. And it's because of you daemons spawn in by the masses. You the one so desperate to make your friends happy and to fit in is the same one that's going to be their downfall. What a shame...I wonder what they would think if they knew that you endanger them every day. That you're the reason that beasts attack, that they never get a break from the massive hulking aircraft that follows like a shadow, that causes daemons to constantly spawn."

Ardyn says this getting in Prompto's face causing him to look away "I wonder if they would let you stay with them...however my money goes on them dropping you like they would a hot potato that was placed in their bare hands. Once they find out what you truly are. "

Ardyn pulls off Prompto's glove and bracelets stroking the code print "My my...aren't you lucky? To have the fate you do...I'm jealous." He says grabbing Prompto's wrist and twists it forcing it to rotate roughly against the ridged cuff snagging his skin and hairs causing him to whimper painfully.

"Look at you...you're rare...but what will you're friends say when they find out?"

Prompto looked at him with a sad expression before looking away "You thought you'd never have to explain why you always wore a bracelet or wristbands? You thought they would just accept you with open arms and not question you?"

Prompto fell silent.

Ardyn laughs at him as he walks in his line of view once more. As Prompto glared at him "You're wrong...they...they will accept me."

"You keep telling yourself that but it doesn't mean it's true. Your friends, when it comes down to it will put Noctis first. They won't see you as you any more. They will constantly watch you and they will not trust you alone with their future king. When you're camping at least one of them will keep an eye open as Noctis sleeps around you. But perhaps one day they will grow tired of you..." Ardyn slows his voice making it more dramatic "They may begin to poison your food...maybe they will ask you to train and slay you where you stand, or maybe they will be generous and demand that you leave sparring your life..."

He could see Prompto struggling with his emotions "But know this..." Ardyn grabs a fist full of filthy blonde hair "if they do take you back they won't feel the same about you. They will only harbor hatred towards you. They may pretend to feel sympathy for your wounds but they will laugh and laugh. They will rejoice in the fact you're suffering...and who knows maybe you'll die from these wounds but I know this...they will not bury you. They will not mourn or miss you...they will just leave your corpse for the beasts to devour." He growls.

"You're wrong...you don't know that!"

"Tell me...did any of you bury Magitek bodies after you slain them?"

He could see Prompto lower his gaze as he untangled his hand from Prompto's hair taking several strands with him "Take my advice..." He flicks his fingers sending the blonde hairs to the floor "just die already."

With that said Ardyn exits the cell.

* * *

**Prompto**

_"He was never here. He didn't come for me...it was just a dream. Just a stupid dream."_

Prompto lets out a shaky breath as he looks warily and wearily towards the door that Ardyn constantly enters through. He wasn't sure which he hated more the mind games, the physical and emotional torture, or the fact he knew exactly what to say to get under his skin.

Prompto groans as a intense wave of pain washes over him starting from his arm shooting up to his brain as he shudders he swallows down a whimper as he is left shaking. His arm and shattered leg felt hot and from what he could see of his arm it looked swollen, the skin was a blaring reddish purple and looked like it was peeling.

He looked away from it feeling sick at the sight, however the sound of approaching footsteps made him feel even worse as dread fills his belly _"No...go away...just go away."_

"Oh come on my freckled Chocobo...is that all you have got in you? It's been a mere four days and you are already tapping out? I seen headless chickens with more fire left in them than this...and right when I was starting to enjoy this...how disappointing."

Ardyn's words didn't faze him he was too lost in his own dulled thoughts as the older man spoke.

"You must be lonely...in here all day by your lonesome..."

Prompto did feel lonely, who wouldn't? He was used to chatter and noise of the world around him but if he was honest with himself this loneliness he felt...it wasn't something new. He grew up alone, he had no siblings, he technically had no parents. If it weren't for the envelopes full of cash to last him a month and some half thought out 'We miss you' letter he pretty much would've forgotten he had parents. But yes, Prompto Argentum was all to familiar with the feeling.

"You can give me the silent treatment all you want, but I know you. You're the type of person who dreads being alone. The deafening silence makes you feel like you're suffocating, which could be why you're so noisy."

Prompto turns facing Ardyn with a glare "What makes you think you know me?" He growls weakly hoping he sounded intimidating.

"Simple. The night I spent with you and you're friends you chatted non-stop. It was rather irritating I do say, and I saw how you clung to your friends. I watched how you followed them like a little lost puppy. You like to walk tough, you like to dress tough, and speak tough when in reality you're nothing more than a child playing the role of a bodyguard. A mere yapping dog in a pack of wolves."

Prompto knew his face was turning red face out of...what? Anger? Humiliation? Prompto didn't know what he was feeling but hated that Ardyn had just uttered what he has always been feeling as if the chancellor had read his mind.

_"I'm...I'm not pretending to be...Am I? I just..."_

_"A dog in a pack of wolves? I never saw it that way...Gladio, Noctis, and Ignis are so much bigger and stronger than I am. Not to mention they belong together...they each fit. They all grew up in the castle and who am I? The odd ball...he's right. I don't fit in...I'm like the kid trying to be cool but i_

"You thought this little adventure was going to be like some game didn't you? Didn't you!" Ardyn roars out, snapping Prompto out of his thoughts as the older man slams his fist above Prompto's head.

The action causes the photographer to tear up out of fear "You weren't expecting to actually use what you had been taught or to actually use that gun of yours did you?" Ardyn was now laughing "Now, here's a priceless thought. Had you're friends known how much of burden you truly are do you really think they would've brought you along? Because honestly what good are you if you can't hold your own?"

The questions made Prompto look away for he already knew the answer but this is the same question he always asks himself when he has a quiet moment or was laying alongside his friends in the tent.

 _"Don't kid yourself Prompto...you know the answer...you know they would've left you behind if they knew how you were in battle. Think about it...I'm always struggling to keep up. I'm constantly needing the guys to save me...I'm always collapsing...getting poisoned...only reason why you're here is because of Noctis...he wanted you along."_ Prompto tries to shake away the dark self depreciating thoughts but he was helpless against them.

"I heard them complaining about you." He hears Ardyn say "And the things they hate about you...the things they said about you behind your back...it's heart breaking really."

 _"They talk behind my back?"_ Prompto looks up at the immortal man.

"You want to know what they think?" Ardyn asks.

Prompto wasn't sure why but he felt himself nod.

_"What could they say that wouldn't already be what I think?"_

"Well telling you would only crush you...So I'll let your mind fill in the blanks." Ardyn sneers as Prompto looks down figuring Ardyn was messing with him, but what if he wasn't? What if he knew something about them that he didn't? What if they really do talk about him behind his back?

"Tell you what, let's play a game. It's a simple game really...and the outcome will be a prize you most desire."

_"I doubt it...the reassurance that I still have people who care about is what I really want. To know my friends are still my friends is all I care about."_

Prompto watches as Ardyn stands in front of him "If you win you get two things. The first one is freedom...I'll take you out of here and hand delivered to your friends."

Prompto felt mixed feelings about this, mostly because of what Ardyn had said about them and how they gossip about him when he wasn't around. But part of him longed to be in their presence again because they made him feel important and safe not to mention he felt stronger when he was with them.

"W-What about the second one?" Prompto asks for he wasn't sure if Ardyn had mentioned the second prize.

"Hmm? I thought I made it clear 'hand delivered to your friends' did I not say that?"

"But you..."

"I thought it was implied...Now here is mine, the first one is I keep you here. And the second is I will make sure you hate your miserable existence."

"I will set you down from there and you will be given your gun. I will then show you a wide array of photos in which you will pick one to shoot. You pick correctly you get a point and if you should pick incorrectly I get it."

_"What? Maybe this is my chance to get away..."_

With no warning Prompto feels himself drop to the floor, he didn't have the energy to try and catch himself and simply laid on his belly as Ardyn kicks his gun to him.

Prompto picks up his gun which felt oddly heavy in his grasp. He had every intention of firing rounds into Ardyn's skull "Oh and if you even think of shooting me I'll kill where you lay and Noctis will only have a corpse to save. You're time starts now."

Gritting his teeth Prompto let's out a small sound of annoyance as Ardyn shows him two pictures one is a MT and the other is a Killer Bee.

Well this was confusing, which one was he supposed to pick? What was the right answer? He knew both was pretty bad but out of the two the which was worse... Prompto lifts his gun and aims at the MT.

"So you pick the MT? Sorry no point for you." He hears Ardyn says as he snaps his fingers. In that instance Prompto feels his entire body heat up uncomfortably as a sharp tingling sensation erupts from within him and he let's out a grunt as his body tenses up slightly.

"Oh did I not mention that for every wrong answer you'll get an electric shock?"

Prompto let's out a gasp when the feeling suddenly passes causing Ardyn to laugh at him.

Ardyn now shows him pictures of a Goblin and a Red Giant.

Prompto looks thoughtful as he tries to think of them in battle. They both scared him but if he was to kill one he'd pick...

"The Red Giant? Are you sure? Again no point."

Another shock sends the blonde to ground his body seizing up as cry escapes from his lips.

Prompto sees a picture of a Naga and a Imperial Solider. And begins to tremble not wanting to pick the wrong answer for he didn't want to electrocuted again. He swallows nervously as he closes his eyes aiming his gun at one of the pictures.

"The soldier? Again no point...are you even trying?"

Prompto once again ends up screaming in pain as his body helplessly seizures on the ground and once he feels the pain dissipate he lays on the ground his eyes dull, as drool runs down his chin.

"Lets dumb it down a bit...I can tell you are a...what is the word...a noob?"

The next picture snaps Prompto out of daze as his eyes widen and a look of hurt and upset crosses his face.

"Go on Prompto who dies?"

Who dies!? Who dies!? Why was he choosing out of two humans? Prompto valued lives he couldn't kill anyone even if it was pretend. He looked at Noctis and then to random guy, however Prompto knew he couldn't kill his best friend even if he blames him for everything and even if he pushed him to his death.

Prompto shakes as he struggle to lift his gun his mind set on who he picks.

"Go on, you have to pick."

The photographer raises his gun higher shaking and points at the random guy.

"You picked wrong."

The volts that surge through Promptos' body are agonizing as they cause his body to jump and jerk violently on the ground, tears well up in his eyes as his skin begins to sizzle on his chest and back. The continuous electrocutions and burn ragged holes into his shirt and trousers. And his skin was visibly dark red and lightly bleeding.

"Last round."

This time it's a photo of Noctis and Gladio. The image of his friends causes Prompto to look up weakly his vision starting to be filled with black spots. But he could make out the faces causing him to freeze up.

"Who dies?"

Prompto who's barely conscious shudders at the sight of his friends, despite what Ardyn is trying to get Prompto to believe of his _brothers_ Prompto could never kill them or hurt them. The gunmen sniffles as he lowers the gun and himself to the ground his body ready to succumb to the wounds and darkness.

"You win."

"You can't give up so soon...you must pick out of the two."

"I...I can't...I can't pick out of them..." Prompto cries weakly his voice hardly a whisper.

Prompto felt a sharp blinding pain erupting in his stomach "I said to pick one!" Ardyn spits at him "I won't! I can't kill my friends!"

"Not like this you can't but add a splice of daemon DNA to you and you could."

_"What? Is...is he planning on turning me into one of them?"_

Prompto looks up at him and with no warning he feels Ardyn grab him up and slams him into the contraption. The machine clamps down onto his wrists and wraps tightly around his torso holding him there once again, he was trapped and the tightness of the machine had caused him to cry out in pain.

"You lost the game, now you're not going anywhere." He can hear the smirk in Ardyn's voice as he exits the room "But don't worry you'll have some friends will be visiting you shortly."

Prompto couldn't help but relish in the peace and quiet he was suddenly thrown into when Ardyn left. His chest and back hurt, each breath hurt feeling like he had all his ribs crushed. He would wince with each breath as he decided to close his eyes hoping he could fall asleep and dream of his Haven to escape this place.

"Why do you struggle?"

_"No...no...no no no...just go away. Let me just go to sleep."_

"Do you really think your friends are coming for you?"

_"Yes. No. I don't know...I just know...I think...just leave me alone."_

"What makes you think they are coming?

_"Why wouldn't they? They don't know what I am..they don't know I'm a monster."_

"Must I remind you the things they done to you? Gladio had called you useless so many times, he mocks you, and he hit you...He clearly can't stand you...not to mention he known Noctis far longer than he knew you. Noctis, slashed your skin and caused you bleed. He threw you off a train knowing full well that it could've killed you."

Prompto feels his throat tighten, he knew Gladio called him useless, but Prompto tried to not let that bother him. ' _Just laugh, he won't know that it hurt you'_ Prompto wasn't sure how many times he found himself laughing at the comment. He tried to express his hurt once _'Do you really mean that? Really? Do you? Mean that?'_ He'd ask but Gladio blew him off leaving Prompto feeling incomplete.

And Prompto knew he had a tendency to express his needs and pains; _'I'm dying of thirst!', 'My feet hurt!', 'Guys I really gotta go to the bathroom!'_ But every comment Gladio had made a point to mock him teasing him. But Gladio didn't mean to hurt him, he didn't mean to shove him with such force it made him stumble and fall.

Did he? Did Gladio even like him? In his current state of mind Prompto failed to pick up on any memory of the massive man saying something kind to him.

But Noctis...that poisonous memory of his friend slashing him made Prompto tear up. The boy he work so hard to meet and befriend. The boy he grew up to love as an older brother, the boy who is the only family he ever known.

Had hurt him.

He slashed him with his sword, he had drawn his blood and Prompto couldn't help but begin to feel dizzy at the memory for he wasn't sure what to think. Part of him told him it wasn't Noctis' fault but the harsh words the young man spat at him was in his voice and they were directed at him.

"You didn't see him but he was smiling when he saw you fall, he laughed when he heard you hit the ground and he praised the heavens when he thought you dead. I heard him, I heard him 'Finally. Finally he's dead. We don't have to be followed by this man anymore. We can rest easy.' He looked absolutely relieved."

Prompto hangs his head as tears slowly trickle down his cheeks.

"Do you recall the moment he cursed you? Blaming you for everything?"

_"Its all your fault!"_

_"Do you really mean that Noct?"_

"He truly meant it.

_"OF COURSE I DO!"_

"He blames you for his father's death, he blames you for what happen to Lady Lunafreya, he blames you for the accident that stole poor Ignis' sight, and he blames you for all the madness that followed you four on your journey."

Prompto let's out a shuddering gasp as he look up at the ceiling tears running down his face, was it all really his fault? If he was then he is sorry and he'd gladly take these beatings, take these venomous words, and he would gladly die to make amends with his friends. For he knew he has deserved it, but something bothered him.

How could it all been his fault if he was with Noctis and the others?

"You must be confused as to how you have could've done all this without lifting a finger...you see poor Luna would be here if you weren't weak, you let her die. Don't you remember standing there watching as she laid there bleeding? Or maybe it was you who slain her...I do recall hearing gunfire and the look on Noctis' face...oh how you hurt him..."

_"Is that what happen? Did I kill Luna on accident? No...I wouldn't...but that wound it looked like a gun could've done it...I don't...but I wasn't any where near her...was I?"_

Prompto shook his head, that battle was so intense and frightening he could've sworn it when by in a flash in his mind. He recalls jumping at every little shadow and aiming his gun at whatever moved...maybe he did hit Luna without meaning too.

Prompto is now sobbing softly, feeling like he had caused Noctis pain and had been responsible in killing his fiancee not realizing it was Ardyn who had killed her. He had been convinced that Gladio hates him and had been given _proof_ that Noctis hates him.

_"Ah-At least I have Ignis...He...I haven't...please let Ignis still like me."_

"And how you hurt poor Ignis."

_"No...please no..."_

"Prompto, oh Prompto it hurts, please help me!"

Prompto shook his head vigorously as he lets out a howl of pleas for Ardyn to stop so he could drown out the mimicked cry of Ignis' voice.

"Its your fault, you caused him to go blind...you had struck him it was you who had inflicted that nasty painful wound which has caused him great pain and feel self-worthlessness. Do you know that he has cried himself to sleep many nights because of you. He resents you!"

Prompto is sobbing harder now as learns that Ignis is suffering so much. He knew that he was hurting but hearing it like this tore him apart. He didn't want it to be true that he had caused Ignis pain and his disability, but it sounded like something he would do. Who knows maybe Ignis was protecting. That sounds about right.

"I'm so sorry Iggy." Prompto sobs.

Prompto didn't even notice that the chancellor had returned nor did he care if he noticed how he had been crying "You know...I wanted to tell you this face to face. Do you know why you and you're friends keep getting followed by the Imperials? I do, but I want to see if you can figure it out on your own. Surely you're smart enough."

Prompto looked at him before their gaze was broken. Prompto wasn't in the mood to speak.

"That isn't an answer."

"Its...It's because..."

"Yes?"

"Because..."

"Yes..."

"Because..."

"Oh for crying out loud you're starting to sound like a broken record...say it already! You know as well as I do why you keep getting followed!"

Prompto struggled to speak "I don't know." Prompto says feeling exhausted. He just wanted to be alone right now. His body hurt and he was emotionally drained.

"Are you being serious or are you just spouting some utter nonsense?"

"I..."

Prompto suddenly felt the chancellor ramming his fingers against his head in a vicious tap several times "You stupid, stupid, stupid boy! Can't you figure out something as simple as this." He hears him spat causing Prompto to wither in agony "Think really hard as to what can possibly be giving away your location."

Prompto's eyes to on a crazed look as he failed to come up with anything "O-Our phones?"

"Oh look you do have a brain...but the answer is wrong."

"Do you want a hint?"

Prompto watches hes as the older man runs a finger over his right hand.

Prompto blinks with his eyes watering for he didn't want it to be true "The print..." He whimpers.

"Who's a smart boy?" Prompto hears Ardyn say using the same tone one would with a dog as he pats in his hair "Such a smart freckled Chocobo."

The gunmen grits his teeth at the nickname, he had hoped he no longer had to hear it.

"To think you're the one putting your poor friends in danger constantly. And it's because of you daemons spawn in by the masses. You the one so desperate to make your friends happy and to fit in is the same one that's going to be their downfall. What a shame...I wonder what they would think if they knew that you endanger them every day. That you're the reason that beasts attack, that they never get a break from the massive hulking aircraft that follows like a shadow, that causes daemons to constantly spawn."

The blonde looked absolutely horrified, was he really making the monsters appear around his friends?

Was he the one responsible for the constant spawning of those aircrafts, it honestly made sense seeing that those machines were what he was born for.

_"They must've been tracking the code print."_

Ardyn moves into Prompto's line of view causing him to look away "I wonder if they would let you stay with them...however my money goes on them dropping you like they would a hot potato that was placed in their bare hands. Once they find out what you truly are. "

_"They wouldn't..would they? I mean...they..."_

Prompto feels his glove and bracelets come off as Ardyn's fingers begin stroking the code print, the very sight of the thing is repulsive to the blonde "My my...aren't you lucky? To have the fate you do...I'm jealous." The gunmen let's out a squeal when he feels his wrist twisting by force as Ardyn rotates it roughly against the ridged cuff snagging his skin and hairs causing him to whimper painfully.

"Look at you...you're rare...but what will you're friends say when they find out?"

Prompto but his lip for he could only imagine what they could say.

_"You're ONE of them!? We trusted you! How can you lie to us like this! Get out of here!"_

_"Should we kill him?"_

_"One less threat to deal with."_

Prompto felt his heart racing he didn't want to be abandoned.

"The photographer looked at Ardyn with a sad expression before looking away "You thought you'd never have to explain why you always wore a bracelet or wristbands? You thought they would just accept you with open arms and not question you?"

_"Yes, no one typically questioned me...or anyone for that matter."_

Prompto fell silent for he feared if he spoke he would be hit, belittled, or end up crying.

But he was feeling odd and Prompto ends up glaring at his captor "You're wrong...they...they will accept me."

_"But they may not. You aren't one of them..."_

"You keep telling yourself that but it doesn't mean it's true. Your friends, when it comes down to it will put Noctis first. They won't see you as you any more. They will constantly watch you and they will not trust you alone with their future king. When you're camping at least one of them will keep an eye open as Noctis sleeps around you. But perhaps one day they will grow tired of you..." Ardyn slows his voice making it more dramatic "They may begin to poison your food...maybe they will ask you to train and slay you where you stand, or maybe they will be generous and demand that you leave sparring your life..."

His words hit Prompto like a ton of bricks, he had almost forgotten that Noctis was always going to be their priority. They had to protect him no matter the situation, even Prompto himself vowed on that.

So with him being the very thing tracking down the prince...

_"But I doubt they'll kill me..."_

_"Keep telling yourself that...they don't care. Compared to Noctis you're a nobody."_

Prompto was struggling with his brewing storm of emotions "But know this..." Ardyn grabs a fist full of filthy blonde hair "if they do take you back they won't feel the same about you. They will only harbor hatred towards you. They may pretend to feel sympathy for your wounds but they will laugh and laugh. They will rejoice in the fact you're suffering...and who knows maybe you'll die from these wounds but I know this...they will not bury you. They will not mourn or miss you...they will just leave your corpse for the beasts to devour." He growls.

"You're wrong...you don't know that!"

_"What if I'm wrong? I don't know how they will feel about me."_

"Tell me...did any of you bury Magitek bodies after you slain them?"

_"But I'm different..."_

Prompto lowers his gaze and he doesn't react as the mauve haired man untangled his hand from his hair "Take my advice...just die already."

Only when the sound of the metal doors close and the clicking of shoes fades does the youngest of the friends begin to cry. He cries because he feels like his time with his friends is over, he cries because Prompto knows that his friends will not accept for who is due to his background. He cries because he hasn't felt this kind of loneliness ever in his life and be knows that he is better dead.

Why bother struggle and take this abuse when in the end he won't have people who loves him to return to?


	6. Day Five

Voices.

They were soft at first and sounded frantic, but the voices were so soft that Prompto felt like he was imagining them. He struggles to left his head up but it feels like it weighs a ton so he settles with simply listening.

The voices grow louder along with the sound of footsteps.

"Where is he?"

"Do you see him?"

"Gah, there are so many cells...which one is he in?"

"There, Noct, straight ahead."

The voices sound familiar and Prompto wants to so desperately open his eyes but he hadn't the strength to even muster up that. He wanted to speak to say something but his voice was barely a whisper. The soft moans of a ghost would greatly over power his voice if one and himself were to speak in unison.

"I swear if this is another trick I will kill Ardyn."

"We'll we best find out if this Prompto is the real deal then shall we."

"I'm still up for killing the creep though."

The sound of metal on metal hurts Promptos' ears but he doesn't react to the sound.

His mind is buzzing with all of the possible out comes of being rescued, however at the same time he was scared.

_"I-I'm finally getting out of here...I can be with my friends again...but what if...what if they don't accept me?"_

Prompto cracks his eyes open in time to see Noctis run up to him, he turns his head and sees Galdio working on the contraption. He hears Ignis ask him to many questions, be it simple ones that he should be able to answer easily, yet his current state of mind they sounded foreign as if Ignis was asking him them in a different language.

Prompto feels the tightness around his stomach and wrist lighten an he feels his body fall. However strong arms, catch him and lower him to the floor where he struggles to suck in air.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Hey did he hurt you to bad?"

"Guys!"

Prompto lays shuddering in Noctis' arms as the prince holds him close. Noctis pulls him into a gentle hug being careful of his friends injuries "It's okay Prompto, it's over...we're here now, we're here." Noctis says gently hoping this would calm down the now violently shaking blonde. But Prompto wasn't calming down as he stares wide eye at the ceiling as tears roll down his face.

"What's wrong with him? Is he okay?" Ignis asks wishing he could do something to help him.

"He's just in shock that's all." Gladio says moving closer as Prompto let's out a trembling breath. He finally gathers up enough strength to sit up on his own, gritting his teeth as pain shoots through his body from his wounds.

He sits there his eyes closed as he fights his emotions to ask the question he has been dying to ask Noctis ever since he arrived in Ardyn's clutches.

"Tell me...were you worried about me?" Prompto asks weakly. He wasn't sure what Noctis was going to say but he hopes it's something he wants to hear. He just wants to know that Noctis cares about him that their bond is still there. He wants to know that his friend is still someone that he can turn to when he needs him.

He wants to know that Noctis didn't mean to throw him off the train and didn't mean to hurt him.

"What? No. Not really."

Those weren't the words he wanted to hear coming from Noctis.

Prompto tried to hide the pain and anger in his voice as he spoke "What, you still think I'm Ardyn?" a small growl enters his voice.

Noctis looks taken aback so he softens his tone "No, I didn't mean it like that." He give Prompto a small smile placing a hand on his shoulder "I knew the real you wouldn't kick the bucket so easily."

The tone Noctis spoke with and the words he used, it had to be Noctis. Prompto was sure of if and he felt terrible for his response earlier, so he laughs it's forced but it's the best he can muster up "I couldn't, at least not until I got to lay a guilt trip on you in person."

Noctis simply laughs "Yeah."

Prompto continues to joke "The thought of that alone gave me the will to survive." The sentence just tumbled out, had it been under any other situation he would've meant it. But this, the pain and hurt, the torture and mind games, the blood loss and the tears he had shed it all made him want to die. He had wanted to give up and hoped for death secretly. Secretly wished that Ardyn would walk in and snap his neck...no Ardyn would've picked something slow and painful...perhaps a spell to crush his heart.

"I'm sorry."

Noctis' voice snaps Prompto out of his thoughts and he shakes his head "Don't be. Everything is alright now." He says sadly.

Prompto tries to stand up but his good leg gives out underneath him and he falls back down only to have Noctis chuckle a bit "He really did a number on you didn't he?"

Prompto bit his lip "Heh, yeah...but I really don't want to talk about it." He feels hands grip his arm lifting him up and he instinctively lifts his busted leg. He looks over his shoulder and sees Gladio holding him up "Well you don't gotta worry about him anymore." Gladio says.

Prompto looks at him confused "What do you mean?" He asks "The guy was all talk...when it came down to it he was all bark and no bite, when he saw that he was out numbered and cornered he escaped..." Gladio explains. Prompto still looked confused "Y-You didn't go after him?" His voice was growing softer and weaker as if standing had drained his energy "We could've, but then you would still be in here strapped to that machine." The bigger male explains making Prompto hum out his response no longer having the strength to speak.

"C'mon let's get him out of here...we need to get to a motel or a haven...just somewhere that's not here." Noctis says moving towards Ignis placing a hand on his back as he helps him through the door. Gladio nods helping Prompto exit the cell as well "Don't worry Prompto we'll fix you up like new." Gladio says smiling.

Prompto limps alongside Gladio and as they reach the end of the hall the world around the blonde goes black.

 

When Prompto wakes he finds himself in a room, the wallpaper decorating the walls are a gross green color and are peeling revealing a weird yellow color in their wake. The room itself looks like it's been lost in time for its decorated with old antiques such as a grandfather clock, a rotary telephone, a old television with knobs and pointed legs, and a massive bookshelf filled with books and porcelain dolls each with cracks in their faces and the color fading from their skin. Which seem to all be facing him causing him to shudder.

He tried to sit up but his body felt like it weighed a ton leaving him groaning. The sound catches the attention of someone in the far corner of the room, the figure was tall and black like a shadow whose image dances like a flame. They approach and hover over Prompto peering down at him, the gunmen can only stare up at the figure with large eyes as a scream gets stuck in his throat. The looming figure reaches for him as he struggles to get away, the figure however grabs his shoulders and Prompto lets out a pathetic cry and plea to be let go.

The shadow figure shakes his gently at first but the more he struggles the rougher the shaking got snapping him out of daze. The figure was now gone and it was Gladio who was standing over him with a worried expression "Hey you okay?" He asks "You weren't waking up and you were speaking in some weird language." Gladio explains.

"Was I?" Prompto asks feeling relieved that it was Gladio and not some weird daemon, ghost, or whatever it was he just saw.

"Well, no...not the language thing but you wouldn't wake...were you having a nightmare?" He asks the smaller male and Prompto looks away fearing that Gladio would call him a rude name if he said yes "Hmph. It's normal to have have nightmares after experiencing something traumatic. You know I had nightmares after getting this cut on my face." He says in a older brother tone causing Prompto to look at him.

"That night I had been attacked I just keep dreaming about the man as a daemon and his dagger were talons. But instead of getting this scar over my eye he take my eyes, or take my face, one time I dreamt he snatched my head clean off."

He pauses realizing he was probably scaring Prompto who was already a borderline scary cat. He looked at Prompto notice that he simply just laid there looking at the ceiling causing Gladio to rub the back of his head "Hey how about we get you outside?" He says pulling Prompto up into a sitting position "This old people scented room can't be good for you."

Gladio tells him he'll be back soon and leaves Prompto alone causing the blonde to just sit there staring at the large vanity near the bookshelf something seemed odd about it but he couldn't think of what it was.

"Okay come on here."

The voice of Gladio causes Prompto to look back at him, Gladio had brought a wheelchair with him and he begins to move Prompto into it "This place is weird." The gunmen says looking around the room "You're tellin' me...you should've seen Noctis' room...it was full of cats."

"Aww, that's cute."

"They were stuffed."

"So, like stuffed animals?"

"You can say that..."

Promptos' smile slowly morphs to one of unease when he realizes what Gladio meant causing him to shake "Thats all kinds of wrong on so many levels." He cries out.

 

 

The four friends were all in a diner talking amongst themselves, enjoying the company of each other once more. Yet as they talked Prompto couldn't help but feel out of place, it's a feeling he was used to whenever around the others but this feeling was different. It felt almost like he had been in a coma for many years and woke up in the present day with no explanation of what he missed and was expected to live his life.

He looked at the others seeing them casually talking to one another but he isn't to sure what was being said but they seemed really passionate about it. Tired of feeling left out he decided to speak up "So guys what about the crystal? He asks.

Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis all stare at him as if he said something utterly bizzare "Crystal? Why are you worried about at?" Noctis asks using a careful tone.

"Its why we came all the way out here, we needed to get the Crystal back to Insomnia remember?" Prompto says sounding somewhere between confused and annoyed. But Noctis simply brushes off the tone "Don't worry about." He says picking out the vegetables in his salad sticking the lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and onions onto Ignis' plate. Prompto simply watches him confused as to why he even got a salad if he was just going to out everything that made it a salad.

"If you just wanted a bowl of croutons you could've asked for a bowl of them." Gladio says pointing to the small bowl full of three little crispy bread salad toppings.

The roar of a aircraft flying over the restaurant causes the group of friends to freeze up and Gladio looks out the window cussing seeing the Magitek soldiers dropping down "Come on we gotta move." He says taking money out of his wallet and tossing it on the table. Causing the group of friends to leave the diner and head into the car to escape the soldiers seeing that they were out numbered due to Ignis' blindness and Promptos' current state.

 

 

They couldn't believe it, they were hiding from the Imperials for what felt the hundredth time that day. It was really wearing them all down. The simple hunts, and other missions they would take up to gain more gil and other little rewards was always ruined by those machines.

Noctis peers out of the window of the abandoned house they stumbled on to escape the small army. He could see them searching for them storming around the field slashing the shrubs and trees they came across. Noctis falls down into a sitting position under the window crossing his arms turning his attention to Gladio who had been wounded by a Magitek Axeman, who had used its axe on his shoulder during their brief battle and was cleaning his wound.

"How you doing?" He asks.

"Fine, it's not that bad actually." Gladio says tying off the gauze.

"Thats good...wish we had a potion for you." Prompto says smiling softly as he pulls his legs up to his chest.

"Agreed...however the soldiers are proving to be a challenge." Ignis says gripping his cane.

"Yeah...but what I wanna know is how do they keep finding us?" Noctis asks turning around to the window.

Prompto bit his lip for he knew why those machines where constantly after them. And he wanted to say something but the fear of what his friends would say or how they would react scared him.

He looked toward the window as a hand found its way around his gloved wrist, to be more precise the barcode. He grips the area tightly as he looks over at Gladio then to Noctis and finally Ignis.

The thought of losing his only friends tore him up as he unconsciously dug his fingernails into his skin and his eyes began to sting with tears.

He swallows nervously as he lets out a shuddering breath that he didn't realize he was holding, it was now or never. Prompto clears his throat as he gathers up the courage to speak "H-Hey guys..." He starts to say but is quickly cut off by a massive explosion.

When Prompto opened his eyes, he found that the sky had taken on a fiery glow and the land was gray with black ash raining down. In front of him Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis were all laying crumpled on the ground. There clothes were shredded and caked in dirt and blood just like their skin.

Worried about them he slowly begins to drag himself towards the others.

"D-Don't you dare come any closer."

The sudden growl coming from Noctis caused Prompto to freeze up.

He watches as Noctis gets onto one knee with a hand resting on the ground breathing heavily as he looks over to Ignis and Gladio "I'm so so sorry...it's all my fault..." He says softly his eyes filling with tears.

"Noct?" Prompto says nervously with a small voice.

"Shut up!"

"B-But N-"

"I said...Shut up!"

Noctis screams as he jumps up summoning his sword and lands in front of Prompto with his blade piercing the earth as he grips the hilt kneeling. The action had caused Prompto to rollover and begin backing away using his hands and heels of his boots to avoid being hit.

"Their dead because of you. Their all dead and it's because of you!" Noctis growls his voice laced with anger, the same seething anger he displayed on the train. Prompto struggles to speak as he continues to back away from his friend until his back hits a large rock stopping him in his tracks.

"How long were you keep this a secret? How long were you going to make us suffer!?" Noctis roars out.

Prompto wished he could've pretended to not know what he meant but he knew all to well what Noctis meant.

"I w-wanted to but...but I was to...I didn't want our...I was afraid..." Prompto hiccups as tears fill his eyes as he struggles to form a complete sentence.

"And look where that has gotten you. Had I known you were a Magitek I would've killed you." Noctis looks up and starts to laugh "It all makes sense now...no wonder my dad was killed by the Nifs. And Luna...everywhere you go someone dies. You were in the castle and my dad was killed, you went to Altissia and Luna dies. You are telling those things where we were! Weren't you!? Weren't you! YOU are the reason why we keep fighting those things!" Noctis screams at Prompto striking him with his fist hitting Prompto on the head with such force he causes him to bleed.

Prompto didn't flinch or react instead he sniffs as tears race down his cheeks as he covers his face with his hands. He wasn't sure if it was true but it all made sense what Noctis was saying. "No wonder...to be honest I was trying to figure out why you were so close to Ardyn after we met the guy the second time...you were right behind him like a small dog following after its master when we were going to his car."

"I-It wasn't like that!" Prompto whimpers out.

"I don't want to hear it from you!" Noctis snaps "And to think that I let you in. I let you worm your way into our friendship, I convinced Gladio and Ignis that..." Noctis stopped talking as tears of his own fill his eyes "It's your fault Ignis is blind...you probably flew that machine straight into his face. You were probably working right alongside those machines." Noctis growls as he grips his sword tightly.

Prompto shook his head as he hangs it "I wouldn't hurt you guys...y-you're my only family." It tore a Prompto to have Noctis think he would hurt them. Prompto couldn't even fathom the thought of hurting them for he valued lives of all living things, animals and people alike. He valued his friends lives the most.

"Family doesn't kill family." Noctis snarls.

Prompto looks up confused what was Noctis talking about? He didn't kill anyone, he couldn't kill anyone. The thought of spilling human blood alone made him feel sick. He was about to protest when Noctis steps aside, laying on the ground were the decaying bodies of Gladio, Ignis, Iris, Cindy, Cid, and all of the other friends they had made along the way were scattered about.

Promptos' face morphs into one of pure horror, he looks up at Noctis only to let out a horrible scream as he is rooted to the spot in absolute terror.

Noctis was also a gory corpse his skin shrunken and wrinkled taking on a mossy green, white, and black color. His jaw hung open as he leans down to be eye level with Prompto, his eyes, his eyes scared Prompto the most. They bulged out of their sockets as they take on the reddish pink color looking odd against the yellow orbs "You didn't kill us?" He hisses as the ground begins to quake and water spurts up from the cracks only to turn to ice once on the surface.

The sky darkens as lightening streaks across the sky as Noctis roars with laughter "Rise my fallen friends." He demands "Your prince needs you." He calls out his voice rising as he threw his hands up to the sky "Kill, kill the man responsible for our demise. Show him the pain he shown us..."

Prompto was shaking horribly as his breathing quickens as the dead get up and rush at him, as all the deities stand over the horde readying to strike down the blonde.

Prompto didn't mean to, he was beyond terrified, he could feel a warm wetness spreading across the front of his trousers and a puddle forms beneath him. As the monstrous form of his friends and the deities all jump on him.

 

 

The gunmen stirs as he struggles to wake up. He hears a voice but he isn't sure where it's coming from and why it sounds so familiar. He suddenly feels a sharp pain exploding through his side causing him to open his eyes.

He sees boots of a Magitek soldier "Good morning princess." That voice. Prompto looks up only to see himself, but the other him has pale greenish gray skin and glowing red eyes. His outfit looks like the Crown Guard outfit but it is metal and the color contains various shades of black and gray.

The other Prompto stood over him squatting in front of him showing off his gun "That didn't feel so nice now didn't it." He laughs taunting the human form of himself. He can see the other pushing himself up into a sitting position "W-Who are you...aside from being me?" The normal Prompto says.

Yet the MT Prompto simply looks at his counterpart smirking lifting his hand to the left side of his head pressing on the side of his head causing his eyes to glow which is followed by the sound of a photo being snapped. "Oh man, he really got you good didn't he. Heh, wouldn't have expected Noctis to be the one to make you pee yourself." The MT says.

Prompto felt his face heat up in embarrassment "A-Answer me. Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious...I'm you."

"But...you...you look like-"

"One of those MTs...cause we are one...I just accepted my fate."

"Why?"

MT Prompto glared at his human self "Why!? Why!? Look I know that we aren't the brightest but you can't be that stupid as to not see why I chose this path. You heard what he said about us, he blames us for everything! To know that we hurt Ingis, to know we killed his father and his fiancee...the one women we wanted to meet and we slain her."

He could see the other look down and he could tell he was starting to tear up "But...we didn't did we?"

"I don't know. If we did we did...if we didn't Noctis sure knew how to twist those thoughts and convenience us that we did because I can't what is reality or fantasy anymore." The MT says pacing the space in front of the other photographer.

Prompto looks up and around himself noticing that the two of them were in a black world with smoke often dancing around the two gunmen "Where are we?" He asks softly.

"We are in the darkest parts of our mind...this is our subconscious...where our fears lie, our deepest desires, and wants." He explains.

"Why is it so dark?"

"Simple...you're giving up hope. You're starting to think like I had." He says "You're realizing that Noctis isn't coming for you."

Prompto looks scared "You're..." He trails off as a cold shudder runs through him.

"See...you can't even finish that sentence. You know it's true...I waited for three years for Noctis to save me. I was weak, beaten, tortured, and I prayed every night that Noctis would come. But he never did...three whole years went by and one day he did come...He saved me...but by then it was to late." He says.

"I had become this. I told him my secret and he wanted nothing to do with me...it hurt...it hurt because all those years we spent together. All that time meant nothing to him...he was fine being friends with us as long as we weren't what we are."

Prompto wipes at his eyes as tears escape him.

He hears his MT self cuss as the sound of his heavy boots click frantically away as if he is running from something or someone.

"Prompto."

He shakes his head whimpering not wanting to face the owner of the voice.

"Prompto."

He continues to resist and only when he feels something soft and warm press against him does he look up, sitting next to him is Pryna.

The white dog looks worried as she does her best to comfort him by licking his tears and nuzzling his cheek.

"P-Pryna?" Prompto says weakly, he looks around only to realize that he was in his small apartment bedroom, his Haven. "I'm so sorry Prompto, I tried breaking the nightmare as fast as I could." She said softly her voice full of hurt as she presses closer to him trying to warm him up for she could see him shaking.

The photographer snuggles against her, resting his head on hers as he closes his eyes feeling ashamed that he wasn't strong enough to snap himself out of his own nightmare by himself. "Thanks Pryna...and I'm sorry." He says softly now looking down at his wrist.

"Now you know better than to thank me, I will do whatever it takes to protect you from that wicked man." The white dog says as she watches the blonde take off the glove and wristbands on his right wrist only to reveal his codeprint only to end up staring at it.

"Pryna...do you hate me?" Prompto asks softly after a brief moment of silence.

"What!?" Pryna pulls away from the gunmen looking at him confused with her head to the side "Prompto what kind of question is that? I could never hate you." Pryna says her accented voice holding as much confusion as her actions. He swallows shaking his head as it takes him a moment before speaking but what he says next only continues to confuse the white dog. "Do...do you think Noctis will hate me?" He asks softly.

"What? Why would you ask such a thing?" She asks curiously "Noctis would never hate you, you can't do anything for him to hate you." She says. However Prompto grips the plaid shirt attached to his vest and his vision begins to blur, he moves his hands to his lap staring at the hideous tattoo burned into his skin. He unconsciously begins to scratch at the marking like he has done so many times before. An old habit he has picked up but often used as away to help cope with sadness, he shakes his head before looking up at the dog who is acting like his guardian angel "Because I'm...I'm a Magitek...I'm not like...I'm...I don't fit in...and...and I'm scared he will hate me." Prompto began to claw at the mark on his wrist as tears fill his eyes.

"I...can't help where I came from...I can't change what I am." He says bitterly as he continues to claw at the mark the skin as it started to turn to red and became raw.

Pryna places her paw on Promptos' wrist to get him to stop tearing apart his skin "Prompto, please. Please stop hurting yourself, it matters not to Noctis where you are born. Noctis cares not what you are as along as you remain you. He's known you for a long time and this little fact won't make him hate you." She says lowering her paw to the ground as she gets to her paws locking eyes with the blonde.

Prompto hiccups as he draws his knees to his chest as tears roll down his face "But...he, Gladio, and Ignis...they all hate MTs. And Noctis wants nothing to do with me...I..." He trails off wiping his eyes.

"You misunderstand their hate, it's the machines that they hate, not the humans they once were. Prompto they can never hate you." She says. Tears spill down Promptos' face and Pryna walks up to him climbing into his lap and rests her head on his shoulder allowing him to bury his face into her neck as he loops his arms around her sobbing.

"I-I just don't want to lo-lose my only friends!" He sobs into her neck _"I don't want to become my MT!"_ He shudders against the dog as she allows him to cry.

"You won't lose your friends, they are coming, and they will love you just the same as before this..." Pryna says in a motherly tone "Trust in me Prompto."

But the pain of the knowledge that there is a chance for Noctis and the others to turn their back on him tore Prompto up from the inside as he continues to cry.

Pryna remained patient as she uttered comforting words to the broken photographer, and when his cries died down she curled around him on the floor. Beckoning for him to lay down, which he did he was exhausted and he just wanted to sleep.

Secretly wishing he wouldn't open his eyes.

Pryna watched Prompto for a moment before something else caught her attention straight ahead, she bares her fangs as her hackles rise growling softly for she dared not wake Prompto.

"What are you doing here!?"

 

* * *

 

**Ardyn**

The chancellor thought it was odd that Prompto hasn't moved at all that day. He has watched him on the monitor for several hours on the previous days and within those days he often seen Prompto move or shift the best he could in the machine. But today he didn't move a muscle.

"Prompto deary are you dead?" He teases smirking.

Yet when the blonde didn't move he tried another tactic. He had sent various MTs into the room having them stir up a racket doing everything from firing off their guns to uttering their scream like cries.

But Prompto still failed to wake up.

Ardyn frowns as he makes his way to the cell and enters it. He walks up to gunmen watching him for a moment drinking in his features.

The gunmens' overall appearance made him look frail and fragile. His skin looked gray and his lips were pale, his hair lack its shine, and his shirt and vest hung loosely on on him. If it wasn't for his short rugged gasps that escaped him as he sleeps Ardyn would've thought he died.

He glared at Prompto for he wanted to strike him but the last time he laid a hand on the boy he emitted a green light. "How is it that you used a spell similar to the one casted by Lunafreya?" He grumbles as he walks around the blonde "I'd be a fool to think someone like you would be of royal blood. Then again you are full of secrets, who knows perhaps you are Lunafreyas' brother." Ardyn says.

Saying those words only placed a smile on the chancellor' face "If this is to be true it would only make torturing you far more enjoyable." He roars out throwing a hand towards Prompto and sends black magic around him wrapping it around Promptos' head like a crown. He watched as Prompto whimpers slightly and his expression shifts from relaxed to confused then to scared.

Ardyn watches as his magic begins to twist and reshape the gunmens' dream to a nightmare.

"N-Noct?" Prompto suddenly mumbles weakly.

Ardyn smirks at the sound of Prompto using his friends' name as a question.

"I w-wanted to but...but I was to...I didn't want our...I was afraid..." Prompto says sounding weak and sad.

Oh this was classic, Ardyn loved how his magic was now toying with the blonde, he loved knowing that whatever was going on in Promptos' head was effectively hurting him and Ardyn wished for nothing more than for him to be able to venture into his mind and witness what was playing out.

The mauve haired man was about to strengthen his spell when he noticed Promptos' accident causing him to walk over to the blonde "Aww, what's the matter? Is your nightmare to scary for you? Poor little Prompto." He teases his voice full of malice.

The chancellor lifts his hand in an attempt to continue to give the nightmare strength, the black wisps swirl towards Prompto but instead of forming around him it is repelled.

"What!?"

Ardyn tries once again only for the same outcome to turn out.

"Another spell?"

"Not exactly." Ardyn spun around only to take notice that he was no longer in cell with Prompto. He stood on the lower level were Ravus was laying dead on the floor.

Ardyn paid no heed to deceased man instead he turns around laughing "You think I care about him?" He says "Lady L-" his sentence falters when he sees a white dog standing before him. "Ah, the Oracle's mutt. So you're the one that has been helping Prompto." He says crossing his arms.

However Pryna narrows her eyes "You will fall chancellor. You're greed and desire for power will be your end." She says her voice holding power and unimaginable strength. This message only makes Ardyn laugh as he crosses his arms with a smirk "Is that so?"

Pryna simply glares at the man as he approached her.

"And what makes you so certain of that?"

"Are you so simple? Is it not clear that it will be Noctis and his friends to be the ones to put an end to you and your wicked ways?" Pryna said her voice laced with confidence.

"Ah ha, you and Lunafreya were fools. What makes you think Noctis will be worthy of the Crystal? What makes you think he hasn't turned tail and simply fled? How can you be sure that Notice and his friends will have what it takes to stop me. Because based off what I see none of them has what it takes to kill me." Ardyn says circling the dog.

"Ignis is blind. What is a blind man on the battle but a liability? Without his friends he is dead the second the battle starts. Gladiolus is able to hold his own, I give him that but what good is he if off constantly saving and watching out for the weaker team members? Speaking of which, you seriously believe someone like Prompto has the ability to fight me?"

Hearing the chancellor belittle Prompto angered Pryna, she growls baring her fangs.

"I swear that boy cries more than a Weeping Angel."

"You ask me why I believe they will overthrow you, my answer is simple. It's because they are everything you are not. They are kind, they are caring...Noctis will be granted the blessings for he has a pure heart. Just like you once had. He isn't seeking power just for the pleasure of being all powerful he is trying to bring back the home of his loved ones. To restore the balance that you and your men has greedily stole." Pryna says.

"You may think little of his comrades now, but they will rise in their strength. Their power shall become overwhelming. You mock Ignis, but his ability to traverse through the dark as if he had sight will frighten you, the fact he will know exactly where you are hiding will cause you to mock Prompto but they one you are so desperate to beat and embed fear into will only use this moment to grow as a marksmen. You see, he will be able to track your movements, he will be able to shoot you from a great distance and he shant miss. He will never miss. If it were just him and Noctis you'll be dead in no time flat." Pryna says her voice takes on a mocking tone.

The news of what lies in the future cause the man to grit his teeth "Then I'll just make it impossible for them to make it to the future. When they come for their little gunslinger I'll make it rain daemons on their pretty little heads."

Pryna sighs "This is why you'll never be king. A man blinded by his poisonous dream will only succumb to his desires doing whatever it takes...to get to the top. You who act and walk tall only fall."

"Enough! I won't hear any more from a dog who delivers mail!"

Ardyn uses his magic to strike at Pryna but the energy failed to reach her, like it has with Prompto. Putting two and two together Ardyn realizes that she was the one protecting the photog. Enraged he summons a sword and rushed at Pryna swinging the blade at the dog only for her to duck and causing Ardyn to slash the machine that stood behind her.

He rushes after Pryna who was now darting around the room causing the sword wielding madman to strike every machine ran on top of or by.

Feeling irritated he uses his dark magic to wrap around Pryna who allowed herself to get captured, she struggled against the energy before growling once face to face with her owners killer.

"I have you now." He laughs. Though the Pryna he had dissolves into wisps of green smoke. Ardyn looks confused and spends around when he hears her voice.

"Give it up."

Ardyn spins around once more looking for the dog but sees none. He was about to shout to Pryna to reveal herself when pain explodes up and down his arm, he looks down realising that it was the very beast he was looking for inflicting the pain. Pryna notes down harder tugging and shaking her head.

Ardyn struggled to get her off as he began to hit her and grab at her face trying to everything to get rid of the dog. He warps all across the room sending various papers scattering to the ground, as He sent magic flying off his arm that the dog was clamped on. However nothing seemed to work until he used his magic to summon up Unicast cast spell with the sudden death attribute.

He casts it on Pryna causing her to hit the ground, dead as a doornail.

Ardyn smirks snickering at first but he soon goes into a full blown fit of laughter "So much for your future."

"You are madder than the Hatter. You simply are a dirty cheater. Which is why you will fall."

Ardyn stiffens as he looks at Pryna, his expression was horrified.

"I...I killed you."

"You think you did." Pryna says standing "When in all honesty I'm nothing more than a fragment of memory from Promptos' and Umbras' mind. Given birth by Promptos' desperate need of something anything to help him hang in there until help arrived. That is all I am."

She says "And until he is freed I'm going nowhere." She adds her form vanishing as her voice echoes in the room.

When the last remnants of the animal fades away Ardyn let's out a scream of rage as he unleashes his magic into the room. The energy explodes off of him shattering screens, crumbling pillars, loosening up the floor, and causing parts of the ceiling to crack and fall out as wires come loose and hang down like sparking vines.

If Ardyn was going to one up Noctis he needed to get rid of that beast.

And he knew just how to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small MT! Prompto Backstory: 
> 
> Ardyn had beaten, tortured, and abused Prompto like he is doing to the regular one. However, like he had done on the train he tempered with time making the soon to be Magitek Prompto feel like he has been held in the cell for many years.
> 
> He grew to hate and resent Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis. He gave into the lies that sounded and felt so believable and seeing as he had place amongst his ex-friends he allowed himself to be turned into a Magitek.
> 
> After the transformation Ardyn undid the stitch in time and Noctis and the others came. When the time came to tell the others what he was they reacted negatively (or at least that's what Ardyn played in Prompto' s head) and he revealed to them what he was.


	7. Day Six

**Ardyn**

Black energy wafted off the mauve haired man as he storms down the hall, his eyes rimmed with black markings as black tear like streaks decorate his cheeks. The chancellor forces open the cell door sending it rattling against the wall, the larger man swiftly makes his way to the bound blonde and disables the machine he was on. With a loud click Prompto fell to the ground with a gasp.

"You insolent swine!" He hisses delivering a kick to Promptos' chest. "You thought you could keep your little friend a secret?" He growls as he kicks Prompto in the face. "You thought she would keep you safe from me, like I'm some big bad boogeyman and she is your teddy bear?" He snarls as he continues to kick Prompto who struggles to shield himself from the sudden assault.

He could see the gunmen squeeze his eyes shut against the pain as he shudders on the floor. Ardyn didn't let up he picks up a heavy object from the ground that was once on the upright table. Tossed it lightly testing its weight before tapping it against his palm smirking as the gunmen begins to ramble pleas, with his smirk still in place Ardyn brings the heavy object down onto the photographers' side with full force.

"Where is your little white knight now?" Ardyn roars with laugther mocking Prompto who cries out in pain rolling over as he tries to drag himself away from his aggressor. Yet Ardyn only grabs him by the legs dragging him back to him where he was originally causing Prompto holler in pain as he continues to beat him with the object.

With every strike Promptos' cries heightened until Ardyn tosses his now dented weapon and switches to his magic. He stands over Prompto for a moment before placing a booted foot on his back holding him in place.

"Tell me. How were my dreams that I gave you? Did they make you feel like you were truly saved by your friends? What about that last one? They really seemed worried about you didn't they?" Ardyn whispers as he lifts his foot off the gunmen and grabs the photographer up slamming him up against a wall getting in Promptos' line of view. The sight of the chancellors' face causes Prompto to hyperventilate. The mauve haired man smirks before moving to his ear as he whispers "That is until they learned you were a Magitek. You saw what they will do to you." He says dropping Prompto kicking him in his face standing up straight cackling.

"Now, I think it wise if you just gave up." Ardyn says. He was about to move away when he felt something grip his leg tightly he looks down noticing that Prompto was clinging to his leg "What are you doing?" He asks the blonde who held onto him tightly for a few seconds before slowly pushing himself up to his hands and good knee.

"Are seriously going to get up?" Ardyn asks watching the blonde rise up. However seeing the broken blonde half standing looking like he was on the verge of passing out only made Ardyn want to knock him back onto the ground even more.

"Look at you trying to stand like a broken hero no one ever thought could last in battle. You can't even stand up let alone walk with that broken leg of yours. How are you going to fight me? Punching will only send you to the floor, and you can't summon your gun." Ardyn says circling around Prompto "You're always entering fights losing from the start...pathetic!" Ardyn shouts as he throws his hand out to the side summon a wave of red energy. Using it as a whip, he proceeds to whip Prompto. He slams his fist into Promptos' face sending him to ground and once he was down he proceeds to whip him.

The gunmen tried and failed to contain his screams which rip from his throat. Hearing this Ardyn laughs wildly as he watches the magic shred the younger males' vest and tears into his flesh.

Prompto howls in agony as his chest bends against the pain. Not yet satisfied with Promptos' pain Ardyn grabs him up by his vest causing the younger make to tremble. He lifts the photographer up and throws him across the room.

"Please...stop." He hears the blonde whimper.

"Aw, are you begging for me to spare you? But what's the fun in that? I would love to see Noct find you dead in here realizing it was a waste of energy to venture all they way here. Unless...oh...wouldn't that be a shame."

He saw the look on Promptos' face and he smiles "What if he came just for the Crystal? Not for you, only the Crystal. If that is the case then I will gladly let him take it back, no battle required."

The blonde trembled shaking his head as Ardyn turns his back to the gunmen. His eyes widen when he felt a new presence "Ah, we have a guest, I wonder who it could be....Maybe it's Noct?" Ardyn says turning to Prompto who looks up at him shaking his head.

Ardyn laughs  "Rejoice!" He taunts raising his hands to the sky "I think I'll let you live, however...." the chancellor scoops up Prompto and puts him back into the contraption. "Why do you hate me?" He hears Prompto rasp but Ardyn shakes his head "Oh sweet Prompto I don't hate you. Its quite the opposite. But I hate Noct. This what you're going through. It's because of him." Ardyn says and with a snap of his fingers the machine begins to rattle and spark as it began to electrocute the gunmen.

Ardyn laughs as he exits the room.

He returns to the room full of monitors only to see that it was indeed Noctis that had entered the tower. A smirk plays on his lips as he hits a button on of the many control panels and using a bit of of magic he manipulates the frequency allowing Noctis to be the only one to hear his voice.

 _"_ Did you really think that was your fear Prompto? Oh don't you linger here to long, I think I see the light fading from his eyes...oh? Did he just draw his last breath?" Ardyn teases watching as a smirk plays on his lips seeing that Noctis had fallen for his trick. 

He watches as Noctis exits the cell, and another brilliant trick enters his mind as he watches the prince enter every single room on the floor.

"He must truly want to his sweet sweet Prompto. Well, what do you know? I still have a shred of good in me." Ardyn says taking his finger off the speaker and hits a few buttons watching the monitors fill the rooms with a thick fog.

He laughs as he watches Noctis enter a few more rooms before opening another door and footsteps falter, switching to the camera in the room Ardyn could see Noctis rush over to a large sack on a table in the center of the room. The prince frantically moves over it before hugging it. He stays like that for a moment and Ardyn can hear the feed spilling in. The prince is going on about what shoulda coulda woulda done to change this. 

Ardyn was about to have a bit more fun with the prince when another monitor should him that he had more visitors. Ignis and Gladiolus had finally made their way inside. 

And the chancellor immediately knew who to go after. Gladiolus was big and strong and despite his appearance wasn't easy to trick. But Ignis on the other hand, he was sensible and reasonable and wouldn't take things for face value. 

That is when he had his sight. Now that he was blind Ardyn could lead him to his death easily. Just a trick of the voice and Ardyn could sound like Noctis, have an Magitek play the part and steal his cane. Leave the brilliant man bumbling around until he falls into a trap.

Or perhaps Gladiolus could be of use. Ardyn could make Ignis look like a Magitek or a daemon and Gladiolus will slay him only to realize his mistake when Ignis is dying on the ground and the illusion is lifted.

Then another brilliant idea came to mind. They came for Prompto and the crystal, he could save them the trouble and send their sweet freckled boy to them.

Ardyn grins summoning an MT he had been working on with Verstael ever since the mauve haired man seen the blonde. The machine steps forward and Ardyn puts his hands on its head.

"Time for you to go to work." He says causing the Magitek to open its eyes revealing blue irises. 

An annoyed expression crosses its face as it crosses its arms "And what is the task this time? It better be something worth my energy because that...what I did back there fusing Ravus with a daemon was child's play." Spat the Magitek.

"I figured you would say that, tell me...how do you feel about literally tearing  _your_ friends apart? After all they seem to care more about this Prompto than you." Ardyn says smiling.

Magitek Prompto locks eyes with Ardyn cocking his head a bit as a smug grin forms on his lips. "Tsk, thought you'd never ask." The machine says.

He looks up at the monitors and sees Noctis one screen and Ignis and Gladiolus on another.

"I think I'll pay my good pal a visit first." Magitek Prompto says laughing.

Ardyn watches as his creation storms out the room. He couldn't wait to see the reaction his monster will bring out. He hadn't expected him to be so...realistic.

_"You want me to do what!?" Verstael growls. Yet Ardyn was unfazed as walts around the table and leans over it with his arms spread, his thumbs drumming the smooth top. "I want you to create a Magitek for me. But I need it to have this appearance." He says slipping him a photo of Prompto._

_Verstael looks at the image with a slightly disgusted expression. "Who is this?" The short balding man asks looking up at Ardyn._

_"Oh such a pity to have been forgotten by the man who aided in creating him." Ardyn says dramatically as he puts an arm over his forehead._

_Verstael looks at Ardyn and then to the photo "Now why would I waste precious materials to make one that resembles this babyfaced brat?" Snaps Verstael._

_Ardyn laughs as he traces shapes into the table "Simple, the plans I have for this beauty will bring us the prince."_

_"Are you serious? You think that Noctis will fall for something like this? I think he would be able to tell the difference between this" he points to the image of Prompto "and an Magitek." He spat._

_"Oh but that's where you're wrong. You see Noct will do absolutely anything and everything for his friends. Now if you make the Magitek look exactly like this, and you leave the rest to me we will have Noct." Ardyn says laughing._

_Verstael looks at Ardyn his face twisted into a frown. He said nothing as he takes the photo storming off to create the machine._

 

_Ardyn walks into a cell, the room had shelves stocked with various items and in the center of the room was a massive X shape device. In the center of it was a Magitek clone of the Chocobo loving Prompto._

_"My my Verstael, my friend, he looks exactly like the real thing." Ardyn says walking up to machine and places his hands on the sides of its face._

_"I just hope you don't plan on making it act like him." Verstael "Something tells me that this kid is annoying son of a-"_

_"Oh how wrong you are, he's more like a puppy. Always at the the heels of Noct and full of energy. But this one, I have big plans for it."_

_Ardyn sends dark energy into the Magitek. The machine buzzes softly and within seconds its eyes snap open._

_"Where am I?"_

_Ardyn smirks "Don't you remember, Noct threw you off the train. He doesn't want anything to do with you."_

Ah, that memory played over and over in Ardyns' mind as he ventured deeper into the tower. He recalls filling the machines empty head with lies about it's false relationship with the prince. He wanted a bloodthirsty and ruthless Prompto. One that will hate Noctis and won't hesitate to kill him.

And that's exactly what he got.

 

* * *

 

  **Prompto**

He no longer had the strength to keep his eyes open. He didn't know what dying felt like but he assumed it was like something like this. It hurt to breathe, his body felt like an oven at the highest setting in the middle of summer, he didn't have to see his wounds to know they were infected he could simply smell them. He knew the wose one he had was his leg. Since he had gotten it the furst day being captured.

He tried to move but his body would scream in agony and he had to take extra care to not bump his useless leg. The moments he did were on accident and it left him spitting and screaming. He tried to move his arm and his fingers but the pain from the infected wounds only brought him to tears.

Prompto closes his eyes trying to settle the pain that consumed him. He wasn't sure how long he was like this but he heard footsteps echoing through the hall and towards him.

The photographer refused to open his eyes for he knew that he would be met with the sight of the man who has been making his life a nightmare.

He hears clicks and the machine is disabled, causing Prompto fell to the ground with a surprised gasp. Prompto groans using his least damaged arm to help pick himself up some.

"You insolent swine!"

He hears Ardyn hiss, his voice no longer that aloof tone. No, it was deeper much more sinster holding nothing but peer hatred. A sharp stining pain explods in Promptos' chest as he felt a kick delivered to the spot.

"You thought you could keep your little friend a secret?"

He hears the larger man growl as a kick connects with Promptos' face cause him to yelp.

"You thought she would keep you safe from me, like I'm some big bad boogeyman and she is your teddy bear?"

Ardyn snarls as the kicks intensify causing Prompto who struggles to shield himself with his weakened arms from the sudden assault. It hurt, each kick seemed to come with every intake of breath making the kicks fell like he was being stabbed with a glowing red hot knife.

Prompto squeezes his eyes shut against the pain as he writhers on the floor. Suddenly the beating stops and Prompto found himself hoping and praying that Ardyn had grown tired of him. The photographer held his breath as he sniffs against the burning sting of his forming bruises _"Go away...please go away. Just leave me alone, I can't...I can't..."_

That's when he heard it, a heavy metallic clicking sound. He swallows nervously as he slowly rolls over facing Ardyn.

He saw what looks pipe or a thick rod, his eyes widen as Ardyn tosses it lightly testing its weight and taps it against his palm smirking. Prompto wasn't stupid he knew what that thing was going to be used for.

Without thinking Prompto begins to ramble pleas, begging to delay or possibly stop the inevitable.

"Please! Please don't...I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Prompto says not entirely sure why he was apologizing. Yet the smirk was still in place on Ardyns' face with his hat shielding his eyes.

A deep scream rips from Promptos' throat as the heavy object makes contact with his body.

"Where is your little white knight now?"

Ardyns' roaring laugther mocks Prompto who cries out in pain rolling onto his belly. With the little energy he has forces his arms and leg to move, despite how much they hurt as he tries to drag himself away from his aggressor to be rid of the pain. Yet Ardyn wasn't done with him, he only grabs him by the legs causing Prompto to beg once more as he is dragged back to where he was originally.

Promptos' screams turn to hollers of pain as Ardyn continues to beat him with the metal object.

Promptos' cries heightened with every strike, that is until he heard Ardyn toss the now dented weapon.

His body was in unbelievable amounts of pain. Every breath left him wincing, every wince made him gasp, leaving him in a vicious cycle. His eyes were glossy with tears, saliva ran down his chin due to his screams, and he could feel the warmth of blood spreading down to his stomach from where he had been hit.

Prompto just laid there prating that the psychotic man was finished with him. Yet the brief thought was dashed when a booted foot was placed on his back holding him in place.

"Tell me. How were my dreams that I gave you? Did they make you feel like you were truly saved by your friends? What about that last one? They really seemed worried about you didn't they?"

Ardyns' voice whispers somewhere above Prompto and he feels the other lift his foot off of his back only to end feeling himself grabbed up and slammed against a wall.

Prompto felt his head spin and he shook his head, his vision was blurry but he could see the older mans' face come into his line of view. His eyes finally focus only to be greeted with the sight of the chancellors' face. His eyes, his black rimmed eyes terrified the blonde.

His appearance was something Prompto only seen in horror videogames and those scary story websites, sure those were scary but seeing it in real life was another story and it was causing the gunmen to hyperventilate.

The mauve haired man smirks before moving to his ear as he whispers "That is until they learned you were a Magitek. You saw what they will do to you." He says dropping Prompto and once again he feels another kick in his face making his vision go white and his ears ring.

"Now, I think it wise if you just gave up."

Prompto wasn't sure what it was that made him move. Maybe it the sliver of hope that Noctis and the others wouldn't care about his parentage, maybe it was the hope that when he finally admits to his friends who he really is, no, what he really is they wouldn't leave him.

Prompto drags himself over to Ardyn, lifts his trembling hand up and grabs his trousers gritting his teeth when his nail-less fingers dig into the cloth clinging to older mans' leg.

"What are you doing?"

Prompto says nothing as he held onto the other tightly, the blonde lets out a shaking breath as he slowly pushes himself up to his hands and good knee.

"Are seriously going to get up?"

However, Prompto didn't answer him he was focused on getting to his feet. He didn't want Ardyn to know he was on the brink of giving up, he didn't want him to know that he didn't have any fight left in him. Prompto, despite what he says or how he acts hates showing weakness.

It took everything in Prompto to not fall over or to throw up from the pain that gravity had on his wounds. Half standing he knew he probably looked how he felt and it must've been hilarious to the other.

"Look at you trying to stand like a broken hero no one ever thought could last in battle. You can't even stand up let alone walk with that broken leg of yours. How are you going to fight me? Punching will only send you to the floor, and you can't summon your gun." Prompto watches Ardyn as he circles him like a hungry wolf "You're always entering fights losing from the start...pathetic!" Ardyn shouts and Prompto watches as he throws his hand out to the side summoning a wave of red energy.

Ardyn twists his wrist making the energy stretch out to his desired lenght before cracking it against the floor. Unsure of what the maniacal man had in his mind Prompto braces himself for the worse.

With no warning the red energy snaps against the gunmens' skin as Ardyn begins to whip Prompto. A fist slams into Promptos' face sending him to ground and once he was down he couldn't get back up. This made him an easy target as Ardyn proceeds to whip him.

Prompto tried and failed to contain his screams which rip from his throat. He has only felt this pain once before and that was when he was attacked by a Saberclaw. The whip like the claws and teeth of the mentioned beast as it tears into his torso.

Prompto hears Ardyn laugh wildly as the other howls in agony. Prompto screams and chokes on air as his chest bends against the pain. Promptos' pain however temporarily lets up as he feels Ardyn grab him up by his vest. Prompto began to tremble fearing what the other man had planned. He feels Ardyn lift him high up in the air and throws him across the room.

Prompto slams into the shelves sending its contents showering down onto him. Ardyn walks up to him.

"Please...stop." the blonde whimpers, Prompto hurt everything ached and he could feel himself fading.

"Aw, are you begging for me to spare you? But what's the fun in that? I would love to see Noct find you dead in here realizing it was a waste of energy to venture all they way here. Unless...oh...wouldn't that be a shame."

_"What!? What does he mean?"_

Prompto looks up at him confused and he watches as Ardyn smiles.

"What if he came just for the Crystal? Not for you, only the Crystal. If that is the case then I will gladly let him take it back, no battle required."

Prompto looks up at him before lowering his gaze. Noctis wouldn't leave him here, or would he? How long has he been here, in this purgatory where he's constantly suffering at the hand of this daemon paying for his sins.

But Noctis cared about him, he knew Ardyn was a cruel man. He knew that he didn't care about life, that was obvious when he killed Lunafreya and he was most likely the one who hurt Ignis. Noctis knows this and he would come for him before he got the crystal, right?

Prompto watches as Ardyns' eyes widen and Prompto trembled fearing that he was going to endure more pain. "Ah, we have a guest, I wonder who it could be...." Ardyn says "Maybe it's Noct?" Ardyn says turning to Prompto looks up at him, he wanted to believe those words but Prompto felt like he was lying. The blonde only shook his trying to block out the words.

Ardyn laughs  "Rejoice!" He taunts and Prompto looks at him as he raises his hands to the sky "I think I'll let you live, however...." the gunmen hears the chancellor say and seconds later he feels himself scooped up.

Prompto tried to fight back, he wanted to kick and punch but his arms and legs felt like they were disconnected from his body. He helplessly allows himself to be put back into the contraption. He knew he was in for more pain and his eyes watered "Why do you hate me?" Prompto rasp, his voice dry yet Ardyn shakes his head "Oh sweet Prompto I don't hate you. Its quite the opposite. But I hate Noct. This what you're going through. It's because of him." Ardyn says and with a snap of his fingers the machine begins to rattle and spark as it began to electrocute the gunmen.

Ardyn laughs as he exits the room.

At first Prompto didn't feel anything and he assumed that it was just a joke. But five minutes into it and Prompto felt tingles all throughout his body. It made him try and shift around to get rid of the feeling but it did nothing mostly because he couldn't move.

If Noctis was really here he hoped and prayed that he would find him soon. 

_BANG!_

The sound of a door being forced open somewhere down the hall caused Prompto to close his eyes fearing that it was Ardyn coming back to do whatever he wanted to him.

The steady heavy footsteps were growing louder and louder until they stop briefly and the cell door rattles open. 

Even when a eerie presence falls over him, he didn't dare open his eyes.

"Man, is this what I looked liked up there?"

_That voice!_

Prompto opens his eyes only to met with the familiar presence of the MT. "You're real!?" He chokes but the other only taps his gun on his shoulder  "As real as you are."

Prompto wasn't sure what to say or think, he knew Pryna was dead and was probably coming to him as a guardian angel, but this Magiket told him he was something...but what?

A alternate version of himself? His subconscious? His evil self? 

The blonde wracked his brain for the answer but the tingling worsens and was now a buzzing. 

MT!Prompto stares at him briefly his eyes flicking over the bloody blonde. He let's out a sigh and shakes his head. 

"Man, you are so pathetic. You seriously let Ardyn beat the snot out of you and you're still trying to hang in there and for what!? Cause you think Noctis is coming for you?" The machine spits.

Prompto looks away tears brimming in his eyes "Ardyn said that Noct was here." He says through gritted teeth for the buzzing starts to burn. 

"And you believed him?" 

Prompto didn't say anything.

"I wanted to believe that Noctis was coming for me, he did show up. He's here for you too, I seen him on the monitors. But you know what that bas-" MT!Prompto growls shaking his head "He came for that crystal and left me here!" He screams. "I saw him, he looked at me and kept going." He says breathing heavy.

"I tried to help you. I tried to keep you from feeling that pain and suffering that I endured. But I guess you need to feel that." He gestures to the contraption "And this, the pain you feel from this...its nothing." 

He laughs as the contraption begins to increase, sparks biting into Promptos' flesh as he grunts "See ya later." The MT says saluting and storms out.

In his wake he hears Prompto screaming as electricity shoots through his body.

 

* * *

 

  **Noctis**

Noctis stumbles further inside the tower, having slain the daemons using the ring he had been given. He had made his way to the elevator and steps inside waiting for it to reach the next floor.

His mind racing, as it fills in the blanks of all the possible outcomes that could've happen to the gunmen while they were trying to get to him. He hated not knowing if Prompto was alive or not but he also hated knowing that Ardyn must've had done awful things to the blonde.

Prompto unlike himself, Gladiolus, and even Ignis was capable of handling large amounts of pain. Prompto on the other hand, not so much however Noctis knew for a fact the photographer wouldn't go down without a fight. He knew Prompto, despite what people say about him or think of him, wasn't just going to rollover and show his belly hoping that Ardyn was going to let him go.

He believed that Prompto was alive, but he didn't know for how long seeing that Ardyn must know that he was here.

"Prompto, hang in there...I'll be there as fast as I can." Noctis whispers.

He makes it out onto another floor, this one looking a bit like facility of some kind. He steps out of the elevator wandering around, entering room after room searching for his closest friend. Yet Noctis knew that the gunmen wouldn't be put somewhere obvious like this but part of him wished he was.

He walks up to the next level looking around for sign of Prompto, he knew he had to keep going. But the further he gets the more of the Magitek he encounters.

It wasn't until he reaches the third level, eliminates all the machines, and rounds the corner leading to a large staircase does he find a small break. The clearing that was at the top of the stairs was void of life in both forms of mechanical and human. The silence was deafening and Noctis was thankful for the echo of his footsteps. He rounds the corner when he saw or thought he saw Prompto.

"Prompto!"

His shout goes unnoticed as he picks up speed to catch up to the other. He slows down when he notices that he was lead to floor with a large cell and several boxes blocking what looked to be an opening or may be the side of the cell.

The cell was fairly empty except for a table, and a chair with a slumped figure in it. The prince rushes forward slamming into the bars gripping them tightly almost as if he had hoped to smash right through them.

"Prompto! Prompto!" Noctis screams frantically as he pulls on the bars trying to shake them. Hoping that they would snap so he could get to Prompto faster.

Cussing Noctis runs around to the other end of room where he spots an opening in between the boxes. Noctis wasn't sure how he was going to get Prompto out of the cell with that space given if he wasn't well enough to walk on his own.

Noctis squeezes into the space and making his way into the cell.

"N-Noct? Help...help me please...i-it hurts."

Prompto sounded weak, his voice full of pain and it angers Noctis as he moves faster. He stumbles in to the cell and reaches Prompto. His hands land on the blondes' shoulders causing Prompto to fade forming into a Magitek.

"What? It...it was a trick!?"

_"Did you really think that was your fear Prompto? Oh don't you linger here to long, I think I see the light fading from his eyes...oh? Did he just draw his last breath?"_

As Ardyn spoke Noctis was out of the cell and racing up the stairs. He didn't know if what he was hearing was the truth or some messed lie. But what he did know was that he couldn't take any chances.

He was positive that Prompto was alive but he needed to see for himself. He needs to hear the breaths of the other, to see the other moving. So he kept going, hopefully he could find Prompto. At this point his friends' was far more precious and important to him than finding the crystal. He wanted to get Prompto, join the others, and get out of the tower. Perhaps he would call Umbra and take them to the past to let Prompto heal.

The vents begin to rattle as a thick smoke enters the space causing Noctis to choke and cough. He waves the fog away coughing as he stumbles through the hall as he enters a many different doors with the interior looking more or less the same.

That is until the prince stumbles into a room at the far end of the hall. It had one line flickering lightbulb on the ceiling with a chain dangling next to it. The room was filthy. The floor was a dirty brown and black and everything was caked in a heavy layer of dust. There were shelves lining the walls filled with cans varying in size, shape, brand, and weight. In the center of the room was a silver autopsy table with a sheet over it. 

The sight of it causes Noctis to approach with hesitation, for he could make out a human like shape under it. 

He prayed it was another Magitek. 

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

With each step his heart pounds in his chest and when he was finally on the table he closes his eyes yanking off the sheet. Stealing a glance his heart drops into his stomach.

There on the table was Prompto, gagged and lifeless. His clouded blue eyes staring up at the ceiling yet they saw nothing. His skin a stone gray and ice to the touch, his left arm a nasty infected stump stopping several inches from his armpit. His right arm was covered in lacerations. Both his legs were also amputated in a grisly manor. 

Noctis felt like he was vomit he wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real or not but part of him hoped it was another cruel illusion. However if this was Prompto, their Prompto. 

He starts to tear up as he places a hand on his friends chest. He pulls out the cloth that was stuffed in his mouth only to realize it was his bandana that he wore on his arm. He lifts a hand to his friends face and closes his eyes. Tears ran down Noctis' cheeks as he pulls the blonde up, hugging him. He held Prompto close sobbing into neck as an angry scream rips from his throat.

"I'm so sorry Prompto. I should've been here sooner. I-It should be me here...d-dead on the table and you holding me alive and well. I-It's all my fault....I should've never-if only I realized it was you and not Ardyn. If only I hadn't pushed you off the train. If only I had never asked you to come on this journey...you'd be safe and breathing right now." Noctis sobs blaming himself. 

He couldn't bring himself to put Prompto down "If only I had gotten here sooner...if I had been sooner you would still be alive." Noctis sobs pressing his face into Promptos' neck "Sure you would have one limb but we would've taken care of you." Noctis hiccups. 

He sniffs wiping at his eyes as Promptos' head flops backward as Noctis pulls him away. He cradles the blonde gently "At least you're in the world with light now." Noctis pulls him close once again tears streaming down his face "I-I...I love you." Noctis hiccups.

It was silent for a heartbeat but soon the sound of clapping fills the room. "Oh bravo...I really felt the bromance in your words."

Noctis froze his heart felt like ice as he glances over his shoulder. He saw Prompto, yet he looked different. 

Noctis looks down at the Prompto on the table only to find that in his place was a sack of Chocobo feed. His expression was a mix of relief and sadness. He races up to the blonde with the intention of embracing his friend when the blonde steps back.

His blue eyes lock with blue, as the blonde narrow his eyes "Tell me Noct, were you worried about me?" 

"What? What kind of question is that?"

Prompto glares "Then tell me why did you take so long to save me?"

"We were trying to get here as fast as we could, we ran into Shiva and we lost the Regalia...please Prompto we tried getting here as fast as could." Noctis says tears in his eyes.

Prompto only rolls his eyes "Right, that's the stupidest excuse I have ever heard."

Noctis opens his mouth to say something but was suddenly thrown out of the room. The prince gets to his feet and looks up at Prompto, his eyes seemed to glow as he approached the other with his gun aimed at him.

"Say your prayers!"

 


	8. Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for The extremely late update. I kept rewritting this thing.

**Noctis**

This was absurd.

Noctis was staring down the barrel of Promptos' gun while the other continued to approach him. His eyes blazing with pure determination to kill the raven haired man.

Noctis had his back against the wall as he looked around for anything he could use to hit Prompto with, because he couldn't summon a weapon and not to mention using one on him felt wrong. Especially after he learned that he nearly sliced the blonde to ribbons on the train.

A gasp caught in Noctis' throat when he felt the gunmen grab his wrist and pin it over his head. The gun aimed at Noctis' heart, the cold metal pressed painfully against his skin through his shirt.

"P-Prompto what's gotten into you?" Noctis stammers. 

The gunmen however didn't say anything, not at first. He pulls his gun away only to place it against Noctis' forehead "Nothin'...but whats gotten into you when you threw me off the train?" He says cooly.

"Prompto I told you, Ardyn made me do it."

"Ardyn didn't make you do anything, he wasn't even on the train!"

"Yes he was! He had you at gun point. Don't you remember that!?"

Noctis was upset, he saw Ardyn with Prompto. He saw the chancellor with Promptos' gun aiming it at his friend. Prompto had to remember.

"All I remember is my so called  _best friend_ throwing me to my death." 

Prompto screams pulling Noctis from the wall only to slam him against it. He pulls his gun back and fires bullets at the prince which hit their mark. When the gunfire dies down Noctis is laying crumpled on the ground, his arms and legs riddled with gunshot wounds.

Noctis sucks in air through his teeth and lets it go through a shaky breath. He looks up at Prompto his vision blurry from pain. 

"You shot me!" Noctis says frantically slowly registering the pain in his limbs.

"It could be worse. You could be dead."

"Then why not just kill me?"

"Where's the fun in that? You see Prince Noctis there's no victory in me just flat killing you. I need you to suffer like I had. I need you to know the constant nagging fear I felt when I so foolishly waited for you to come and save me! Well guess what, I don't need  _you,_ I don't need Gladiolus, nor do I need Ignis. You all left me for dead." Prompto growls and Noctis can see that Promptos' blue eyes turn red which glow. 

_'Was his eyes always able to do that? And why isn't he using our nicknames?'_

Prompto looms over Noctis and reaches for him, yet the prince was much faster despite his new wounds. He rolls out of the way and sloppily gets to his feet ignoring the burning of the holes in his legs.

Noctis forces himself to run as he rounds the corner.

"Tsk. I see your knack for running away hasn't changed. Go ahead Gingerbread Man, like the fox I'll be your end." Prompto says following after the prince.

 

Noctis stumbles as he enters another door leading to another level with yet another series of doors. He didn't slow down for he could still hear the heavy boot steps of the youngest member.

"Noctis...here Noctis Noctis Noctis." 

The taunting voice of the gunmen causes the prince to squeeze himself into a small space in between a shelf and wall. 

He holds his breath as he sees Promptos' shadow slither across the floor.

"Noctis come on out buddy. Let's talk, catch up on the missed time together." Prompto screams as his hand slips around the corner of the shelf and shove it back with such force that flies into the adjacent wall exploding into a shower of splinters.

"I found you, now it's my turn to hide." Prompto growls as he brings up his gun and fires rounds near Noctis causing him to run "Prompto I'm sorry! I'm sorry for pushing you!" Noctis shouts fear rising in his voice. 

"It's to late." Prompto growls "You know you're a real piece of work leading me on like that. I knew it was to good to be true to be friends with a prince no I'm sorry a king." Prompto says bitterly. 

As he follows Noctis out onto a level that was a widen open space with an elevator behind them. The closer Prompto got the more Noctis felt unsafe, his eyes dart to the gun and the very thought made him feel sick to his stomach just for thinking it. 

He needed the gun.

He needed to slow Prompto, wound him so he couldn't do any more harm. He needed help he wasn't thinking straight and Noctis knew or was because of Ardyn.

He held his hands up in surrender "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He says stepping forward towards the other. Pain shot up and down his arms with the gesture, but he couldn't lower his arms. Closer, closer with every step he took towards the other the worse he felt for the thought of shooting Prompto tore at his heart. 

Prompto was now right in front of him, his gun several inches from his heart and the other twisted his lips into a smile.

Noctis was freaking out, for a lack of better words. He wasn't sure what to think or to do with Prompto at this moment he certainly hadn't expected his best friend to snap like he has. 

His eyes dart to the pistol and then back to his friend causing Prompto to snicker "You keep checking out my gun. Like you don't believe I'm going to do what I'm about to do." He says. 

"Yeah, I'm still trying to register that...." He says inching closer to Prompto who gives him a quizzical look when the other steps directly in front of him their boots touching.

"What are y-" Prompto froze up at the embrace Noctis unexpectedly brought him into "I know I said this a million times already...but I'm so sorry." Noctis says.

Prompto didn't respond, and Noctis became aware that something was off with the blonde. Prompto wasn't radiating heat, and now up close he realises that he wasn't breathing and he felt no thumping of his heart. It was like he was corpse.

 _"The most fascinating tidbit about your dear Prompto...turns out he isn't_ empty _at all. He's got quite the skeleton in the closet."_

Noctis looks up "Empty...empty...empty?" He looks at the blonde "What does Ardyn mean?" He whispers to the other his hand slipping down to Promptos' own hand.

"Doesn't matter." 

Noctis narrows his eyes as he attempts to shove the other back, but as if going up a tree Prompto didn't budge. 

Noctis leaps back, his eyes narrowing as he lifts the gun at Prompto "I don't want to shoot you." He says softly but Prompto summons his twin guns but doesn't get the chance for Noctis fires shots into his friend blindly.

Prompto laughs sending him bending backward unnaturally "You were always a lousy shot." He says lifting up his face terrifying Noctis.

The entire left half of his face was green and his eye was that eerie glowing red. The bullet hole was visible in the center of his head, his chest was riddled with holes as sparks shoot from the wounds. 

Noctis felt his entire body shudder as he grips the gun tighter to keep his arms from trembling. 

"What's wrong Noct, don't you recognise me?"

Noctis couldn't do it, he couldn't bring himself to shoot Prompto. Even if it wasn't really his friend the thought of killing something anything that resembles the blonde was out of the question. So he ran for the elevator where he begins to frantically press the button hoping that would speed up the contraption. 

He hears the pulleys groan and whine as they begin to work, he hears footsteps behind him causing him to twist around only to see the strange machine that claims to be his friend walking up to him with outstretched arms "Come on Noct, it's been a while. Don't I deserve a hug? After all...." the usual cheery tone the Magitek had mimicking Promptos' voice took a darker tone "You did through me off a train and shoot me in the face...." he growls making Noctis glance at the elevator. He lifts the gun again just as he hears a roar from up above making the prince look up and sees a red dragon like daemon circling over him.

Cussing, Noctis knows he wouldn't be a match for both this knock-off Prompto and the daemon above him. The Magitek lifts his arms up and puts them together forming to circular saw, with a cry the Magitek rushes forward swinging his new weapon causing Noctis to duck and dodge the assaults. 

"You may look like Prompto, but you're so much slower than he is!" Noctis taunts as he lifts his gun with his finger on the trigger. He wanted to shoot this thing so bad but he just couldn't. Be it the guilt he feels for having hurt his friend or the fact the machine looks just like Prompto whatever it was Noctis didn't know and if was upsetting him.

The roar of the Dragon-like daemon sent Noctis's eyes on it, and smirks relieved to have something else to shoot. He sends several rounds into the beast causing it to hiss and swoop down. Noctis dodges by falling to the ground and rolling causing the monster to slam into the MT. 

Giving the king time to escape, and it must've been Luna watching over him for the second the dragon collides with the magitek the elevator arrives opening it's doors. Noctis wastes no time getting inside as be closes the doors watching as the enemies struggle to separate.

Doors closed and riding the metal contraption up Noctis sighs heavily running a hand through his hair "Please. Please let Prompto be okay." He prays looking up at the ceiling "Luna, I know you're up there too. Please Luna. Please watch over Prompto...you never to meet him, heck he never got to meet you and he was crazy about you. Please with the help of the Astrals please make sure he's okay." Noctis feels his eyes stinging as his throat tightens "It's my fault he's in this situation...if anything happened to him that I couldn't protect him from...." Noctis feels tears gathering in his eyes "If Ardyn did anything to him...I swear I'm going to kill him!" He shouts.

When the doors finally open Noctis can hear Ardyn's taunting voice mocking Gladiolus and Ignis but he chooses to ignore it as grits his teeth he had enough of this man.

He goes through another series of doors and rooms only to stumble into yet another hall only this time something felt off about it. He steps further into the hall only to hear doors close behind him, whipping around Noctis growls his eyes narrowing for he realizes he stumbled into yet another trap. 

Slaying the magitek that were with him he opens another door only for the space to decrease in size. Cussing as he disposes of the last machine Noctis realizes that he was now trapped and most likely to die right here.

He looks around seeing no way to escape, he figures that this is how his story ends.

Such a lousy ending.

"Noct!"

_'Guys!?'_

"Noct, hang in there we're going to get you out!"

"Okay, but could you perhaps speed it up!?" 

Noctis could see and feel the uncomfortable tightness of the walls and he would've swore up an down he was going to die. Yet right before the back wall could touch him the doors open and dashes out like a wild boar. Nearly colliding with Ignis he stops himself looking at his advisor and Shield.

"Guys, thanks for that...I thought I was going to die." Noctis laughs weakly. 

"Just happy to help. Now that we're all back together." Gladiolus says crossing his arms.

Ignis shakes his head "No, not all of us. We're still one man short." 

Noctis nods "Yeah, let's get Prompto back." He says clenching his fist. He was about to start walking when Gladiolus suddenly speaks up "What the heck is that thing!?" 

Noctis whips around (which he feels like he is doing a lot lately) and his eyes widen at the sight of the Magitek Prompto. "What is it? What's happening?" Ignis asks sounding a bit spooked.

 "It's trouble that's what it is." Noctis growls.

"Care to explain why it looks like Prompto cosplaying as the Terminator?" Gladiolus asks summoning his greatsword.

"Prompto's here?" Ignis asks. 

"Not exactly." MT Prompto snarks "By waste time with something like him when you could have me?" He pauses "Then again...you three didn't want me."

"What the heck is this thing talkin' about!?" Growls Gladiolus.

"Dunno, he came at sayin' we left him here to suffer blah blah blah." Noctis adds.

This anger the pseudo Prompto his eyes flashing red as storms closer "This is what I'm talking about. You don't care about me and you three don't care about him. I'm saving him from a life of heartbreak and misery. I won't allow you to hurt...that moron thinks your his friends, he had so much faith in you it's sick." 

MT Prompto lifts his hands up and they form the circular saw "Let me do him a favor and kill you right now." The machine shouts as he races forward running at Noctis yet doesn't get the chance to strike at for Gladiolus was fast to intervene with a heavy kick sending the robot flying into a wall.

Noctis looks at his Shield and grins "Thanks." He says sounding impressed.

The MT groans as he gets to his feet "Dirty shot!" He snaps and races up switching to his gun and fires rounds at Gladiolus who summons his shield in time to deflect the bullets. Cussing the Magitek turns his attention on Ignis.

"Hi there opening!" He sings as a twisted grin plays on his face, seeing the gun trained on Ignis, Noctis acts before thinking. He tackles Ignis to the ground and thrusts his hand out with the ring in front of him. Purple energy flows from the ring as dark whispers fill the silence that follows. The energy wraps around the Magitek who becomes immobilized, the energy crushes the machine's left arm causing the look alike to scream and making Noctis release the spell. 

Turning to Ignis he looks him over "You okay Iggy?" Noctis asks hating that he had knocked him down. "I'll be alright." The older male says softly. Looking sympathetic Noctis sighs "Perhaps you should sit this one out...." Noctis pauses "You helped us get this far, I just don't want you getting cut in half with his saw." Noctis says hoping Ignis would comply. 

The look on Ignis's face tore at Noctis's heart "I am just in the way....I understand." Ignis mumbles, Noctis didn't mean it like that but he was relieved to know that Ignis understood. Setting him in a safe corner of the room Noctis returns to battle where he joins Gladiolus who dodging bullets. 

"Well look who decided to join us, too bad Ignis can't fight. I would've loved to sliced him to ribbons...then again what's stopping me!?" The Magitek tries to dart forward but is stopped by Gladiolus's sword who is seconds way from chopping it's head off when the machine speaks up.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. You see I don't just look like your beloved Prompto, I'm connected to him. That little stunt you just pulled with blowing off my arm, he just use of that arm. So Imagine what will happen if you take off my head." 

Gladiolus and Noctis fall silent looking at one another.

"He's bluffing!" Ignis shouts.

"How do you know?" Noctis asks nervously he wanted to believe Ignis but at the same be didn't know if the machine was telling the truth or not.

"Trust me. Besides you're forgetting that my hearing is far stronger than yours. When you took down his arm I did hear screaming...but that screaming was happen way before you arrived." Ignis states "And I know for a fact it will continue even after we dispose of you."

Noctis looks at the machine and then to Ignis. With a nod Gladiolus swings his sword bringing straight down onto the machine causing it wail like many other Magitek.

With the machine gone Noctis turns to his friends "Let's get Prompto." 

* * *

 

**Gladiolus**

_The tower was huge from where he stood on top of the bus, he scans the area a bit before glancing down at Ignis who stood quietly below._

_"Gimme your hand." He says softly and pulls the other up with ease "What does it look like?" Ignis asks "Is there a way to get through?"_

_There was but their only available access path was riddle with loose rocks, jagged concrete, stray wires, and who knows what else. And the thought of Ignis going through all of that made the massive man uneasy._

_He turns to Ignis who seemed upset "Uh yeah, there's away but you're going to need to be careful. There's a lot you could trip over."_

_Ignis sighs softly nodding "Right...." He says. He lifts his cane but his stopped by Gladiolus "Don't move." He says glaring at the approaching man._

_"Good to see you again gentlemen." The sickening sweet voice of Ardyn causes Gladiolus to glare and put an arm in front of Ignis to keep him from moving forward. "What do you want?" The massive man asks._

_"I came to bring gifts. That's all." He says snapping his fingers causing their weapons to appear in their hands "But it's clear that I'm not wanted." Ardyn adds before walking away._

Gladiolus couldn't get that moment out of his head. He didn't understand why he was helping them but he had to admit that he was thankful for the weapons. At least this way he had something to protect Ignis with.

"Stay close Ignis." Gladiolus says as he moves forward keeping his ears open for the sounds of daemons and the scraping of Ignis' cane. 

He stops suddenly when he hears growls and grunts. He feels Ignis slam into his back and he scolds himself for forgetting to tell the other to stop.

"Sorry. I think there's daemons on the other end." He pulls the door open and his eyes narrow "Yeah, there's a swarm...stay put while I take em out."

Gladiolus steps away from Ignis and summons his blade. He rushes forward into the large room and swings the sword killing the beasts with great ease.

Taking out the last few that scampered away and hid Gladiolus turns to Ignis noticing that the younger male was shaking his head. Worried Gladiolus steps forward 

"You okay?" Gladiolus ask causing Ignis to lift his head in the direction of his voice and nods "Yes...yes I'm alright."

Gladiolus looks Ignis over, he seems alright nothing jumped at him that alarmed him. Tapping his shoulder, a signal that they should get moving the massive man "Come on, let's get moving." 

He looks over his shoulder as he leads Ignis down the hall, he was keeping up and that's all that mattered. He was impressed at how well he was doing. It seemed like he was improving everyday. Looking forward and reassured by the sound of the cane scraping the floor Gladiolus kept his eyes peeled for anything Noctis and Prompto related.

Gladiolus stops walking, something wasn't right. He didn't hear Ignis' cane anymore, he spun around fearing he lost Ignis he makes his way back the way he came. He hears the other before he sees him, a gut wrenching sob rips from Ignis' throat. Gladiolus could only think of the worse as he races towards Ignis in short stomps.

He finds him sitting on a box his face red as his expression screams heartbreak and betrayal. Gladiolus reaches for him with strong hands he grabs him up being gentle as possible. Ignis however desperately tries to push the bigger male away.

"Iggy, its me. Gladio, calm down. I'm not goin' to hurt you."

Ignis was still desperate to get away. He shoves at the towering figure in front of him as Gladiolus struggles to find a good hold on the younger male. He however only succeeds in dropping Ignis to the floor who lands his belly. Gladiolus cusses when be sees tears run down the others face and drip from the tip of his nose as his cheek rests against the floor. 

Gladiolus, nervously grabs him back up once more, this time afraid he had hurt him. Ignis doesn't fight back as he's helped to his feet and soft gasps escape him. "Ignis are you okay?" Gladiolus' asks his voice gentle and Ignis shakes his head.

Ignis cringes and he continues to shake his "Stop it! Stop it! Please...I...I beg of you." Ignis hiccups. Gladiolus watches as Ignis shudders and he lifts his head as if searching for an unheard voice. 

Gladiolus sees tears roll down Ignis' cheeks and the bigger male pulls him closer. He rubs his back trying to sooth the other as a soft growl escapes him. "Oi, I know you're listening. Ardyn I swear if you're missing with Ignis I'll end you!" 

A menacing laugh rips through the air and Ardyn speaks "Is that so? Then I guess I should choose my words wisely." He laughs again before it's silent once more. Gladiolus looks down at Ignis who was clinging to him tears still falling from dull milky green eyes.

"Its okay, it's going to be okay. Whatever he told you it's a lie." Gladiolus says shushing Ignis rubbing his back letting him cry. It takes a moment for Ignis to quiet down and once he was calm enough to breath normally he pulls off his visor and wipes at his eyes "I'm sorry...I-...." Ignis stops talking wiping at his again. Gladiolus roughly pats Ignis on the back as he begins to lead him down the hall "Forget about it...I know he must've said something to that was really discouraging. But know this, whatever lies he spins aren't true." Gladiolus says looking down at his friend. He sees tears brimming in his eyes once more, Ignis lowers his head as his shoulders slump and when he spoke his words came out so small and weak Gladiolus had to look at him just to make sure it was really Ignis talking "Even the part of you three being better off with me dead?"

Gladiolus couldn't believe what he was hearing, this guy next to him seemed so out of character. Then again Ignis lost a drastic amount of self confidence once he became blind. Gladiolus noticed how he was much more hesitant to do or say things, how walks with his head down and he sighs. So it wasn't a surprise that Ardyn would say the things that he said about him to him. Gladiolus wraps an arm around Ignis hugging him closer "What makes you think we would be better off without you?" He asks and he feels Ignis shrug "I don't know...I think, because I wouldn't be slowing you down. You could've had Noctis and Prompto by now if I wasn't with you." 

Gladiolus snorts out of amusement "And what makes you think that? Back there when we encountered that computer room, I wouldn't have been able to do what I did back there if it wasn't for you." Gladiolus says "Look, don't let this guy get to you. You are a very important member of our group and I know I speak for everyone when I say that we would be devastated if something happen to you. Ardyn doesn't know you like me, Noct, and Prompto know you." Gladiolus says making Ignis nod. 

"You're right." Ignis says softly.

Gladiolus nods as a grin plays on his lips "I know I'm right." He teases.

 

Ignis and Gladiolus steps out onto a loading dock, the larger man looks around stepping forward "Where are we now?" He hears Ignis say, Gladiolus looks around a bit more before answering him "Its a loading bay." He says "Careful there's a lot of debris on the ground." He adds fighting the urge to pick up and carry Ignis, but he knows the other would most likely take that as he's slowing the bigger man down.

They reached the halfway point when the ground begins to rumble slightly and a low growl is heard. Stopping on his tracks Gladiolus grabs Ignis just in time to avoid being knocked down by an Iron Giant. 

"Iggy, stay right here." He says summoning his blade and rushes into battle making quick work out of the daemon who was blocking their path.

Once the battle was over Gladiolus turns to Ignis who standing against a wall of crates looking miserable, worried Gladiolus approaches him "Was Ardyn messing with you again?" He asks and Ignis shakes his head.

"Just wish I could do more...." Ignis says softly making Gladiolus shake his head "You're doing enough just staying alive. Noctis will kill me if he finds out I let get killed." Gladiolus says patting Ignis on the back "Now lets keep going. There's a lift straight ahead."

When they reach and ride the elevator and once again is lead by Ardyn they encounter another room with computers. The two learn that this room is controlling the laser to protect the crystal. After a few hits of the buttons the security is disabled leaving it free for Noctis to snag.

"All right the barriers down all we-" he stops when he hears a roar from behind him. Turning around Gladiolus comes face to face with a Dragon like daemon, without hesitation he leaps into battle leaving Ignis to ask him about the current situation. 

Gladiolus was about to explain when the daemon turns towards Ignis, not wasting any time Gladiolus rushes forward and jumps up to take down the daemon. He was about to go for another hit when it suddenly vanished.

"Gladio?" Ignis calls wearily.

Panting the massive man turns to face him "It was nothing...only a daemon."

"Is it dead?" Ignis asks sounding a little irritated.

"No, it got away." Gladiolus says softly as he leads Ignis out of the room and into the halls.

Ignis was about to say something else when suddenly stops himself making Gladiolus look at him worried. 

"Do you hear that?" Ignis asks sounding almost like didn't believe what he was hearing. Before Gladiolus could ask what he was hearing Ignis answers for him "It sounds like...Noct, and Prompto." 

Gladiolus is quiet but he doesn't hear anything except for buzzing and hissing of machines.

He turns to Ignis only to see him sprinting down the hall, as fast as he could. Gladiolus shouts out to him and races after the other where he finds Ignis standing near a door with Noctis on the other side.

"Noct!" Ignis shouts, catching the attention of the younger male.

"Noct, hang in there we're going to get you out!" Gladiolus says frantically.

"Okay, but could you perhaps speed it up!?" The king responds and Gladiolus could see him panicking. Heck Gladiolus was panicking for that matter as he saw the mass of controls, he didn't want to chance that if he hits one of the buttons he'd speed up the walls. He knew only one option that he could rely on.

Gladiolus lifts his leg and slams his foot into the machine repeatedly. Glancing over he was wasn't seeing any results, turning his full rage mood he slams his fist onto the control panel, he kicks at the machine, and summons his greatsword and stabs the controls. The crackle of the walls soon end and the doors open freeing the king.

"Guys, thanks for that...I thought I was going to die." Noctis laughs weakly, despite his laugh Gladiolus could see that he really was really a goner. 

"Just happy to help. Now that we're all back together." Gladiolus says crossing his arms over his chest as he walks up to Noctis.

Ignis shakes his head "No, not all of us. We're still one man short." 

Noctis nods "Yeah, let's get Prompto back." He says clenching his fist. Noctis turns to leave and in that moment something catches Gladiolus eyes making speak up "What the heck is that thing!?" 

To Gladiolus the figure looks familiar but wrong all at the small time. It looks like Prompto but not him too. He watches as the Prompto-ish creature steps forward and Gladiolus steps back slightly.

"What is it? What's happening?" Ignis asks sounding a bit spooked.

"It's trouble that's what it is." Noctis growls.

"Care to explain why it looks like Prompto cosplaying as the Terminator?" Gladiolus asks summoning his greatsword, he didn't like the sight of this thing.

"Prompto's here?" Ignis asks. 

"Not exactly." MT Prompto snarks "By waste time with something like him when you could have me?" He pauses "Then again...you three didn't want me."

"What the heck is this thing talkin' about!?" Growls Gladiolus. He wasn't sure if he was scared or angered by the sight of this weird Prompto thing. But he knew one thing was certain, and it was that Ardyn most likely made this abomination.

"Dunno, he came at me sayin' we left him here to suffer blah blah blah." Noctis adds.

"This is what I'm talking about. You don't care about me and you three don't care about him. I'm saving him from a life of heartbreak and misery. I won't allow you to hurt...that moron thinks your his friends, he had so much faith in you it's sick." The Magitek snaps, watching it's movements Gladiolus was ready to strike if it came any closer.

MT Prompto lifts his hands up and they form the circular saw "Let me do him a favor and kill you right now." The machine shouts as he races forward running at Noctis. Seeing this Gladiolus wastes no time getting in between the walking scrap heap and his king. Lifting his leg the massive man delivers a hefty kick to the metal man.

Noctis looks up at him "Thanks." He says, yet Gladiolus didn't respond honestly he felt that this battle was rather boring. This machine it too predictable at least the real Prompto would've done something amusing.

Watching the MT gets to his feet He hears it mumble "Dirty shot!" switching to his gun and fires rounds at Gladiolus who in turn is quick to summon his shield just in time to deflect the bullets that came at him.

Behind his shield Gladiolus glances at Ignis, realizing that he was the next target. And he was an easy one.

"Hi there opening!" 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for the bigger man. He couldn't move fast enough as he saw the bullets fly at Ignis who obviously didn't know which way they were coming from. Luckily Noctis reached him in time to save him leaving Gladiolus to tend to the machine.

Gladiolus didn't waste any time pummeling the Magitek once Noctis unleashed a crushing spell to it's arm. He had his sword and was hacking at it hoping that this would be be enough to kill the blasted thing. It was hardly effective for it soon stuck back firing it's gun at Gladiolus causing him to dodge bullets. 

"Well look who decided to join us, too bad Ignis can't fight. I would've loved to sliced him to ribbons...then again what's stopping me!?" The Magitek tries to dart forward but is stopped by Gladiolus's sword who is seconds way from chopping it's head off when the machine speaks up.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. You see I don't just look like your beloved Prompto, I'm connected to him. That little stunt you just pulled with blowing off my arm, he just use of that arm. So Imagine what will happen if you take off my head." 

Gladiolus and Noctis fall silent looking at one another. Gladiolus didn't want to hurt further. And by further he is referring to the moment on the train where he shoved him roughly. Gladiolus wasn't thinking He was just in the moment and remembers seeing him hit the seat behind the one he was sitting at, he recalls that night that Ignis had found a big bruise on his back. One he had put there.

"He's bluffing!" Ignis shouts.

Gladiolus looks up Ignis's voice having snapped him out of his trance.

"How do you know?" Noctis asks nervously.

"Trust me. Besides you're forgetting that my hearing is far stronger than yours. When you took down his arm I did hear screaming...but that screaming was happen way before you arrived." Ignis states "And I know for a fact it will continue even after we dispose of you."

Ignis hears screaming? That has to be Prompto, and as much as that thought hurts Gladiolus knew it was better than the other option. With a nod Gladiolus swings his sword bringing straight down onto the machine causing it wail like many other Magitek.

Watching as the red eyes lose their light Gladiolus turns to his king before making his way to Ignis "Ready to go get Prompto?" 

* * *

**Ignis**

The fact the chancellor had helped them had put Ignis on edge. The brilliant man was at a loss as to why this brute was aiding them, he knew one reason was to simply give them a false sense of hope.

Perhaps give them the weapons but there's a catch, maybe the Cystal isn't in the castle or perhaps Prompto....

Ignis shook his head trying to rid his head of the negative thoughts. He needed to know for certain that the blonde was okay.

He grips the cane tighter and steps forward only to end up slamming into Gladiolus' back with and 'oof'.

"Sorry. I think there's daemons on the other end." He hears Gladiolus say, there's a pause "Yeah, there's a swarm...stay put while I take em out."

It wasn't like he had much of a choice, to be honest he didn't feel super confident in his ability to fight. Not with Prompto and Noctis gone. He could hear the grunts and shouts coming from Gladiolus and Ignis sighs softly.

_'Awww, what's wrong? Feeling like a liability?'_

Ignis' breath caught in his throat as the voice of Ardyn enters his ears.

_'Maybe it would've been best if you had stayed back in Altissia.'_

Ignis shook his head trying to get the other out and block his discouraging words. 

"You okay?" He hears Gladiolus ask causing him to lift his head in the direction of his voice and nods "Yes...yes I'm alright." Gladiolus simply stared at him before tapping his shoulder "Come on let's keep moving." He says, his long legs taking wide strides making it hard for Ignis to listen for the footfalls of his friend. He sweeps the floor with his cane hoping to bump Gladiolus' foot but he only stumbles over wires and into boxes thrown haphazardly in his path.

"Its clear that this is no place for a blind man." Ignis jokes half heartedly. 

Its silent for a moment as a cold chill goes down Ignis' spine. He hears a snort of laughter "You got that right." He hears Gladiolus say causing him to grow flustered "I was joking." Ignis retorts glaring at the space in front of him, his clouded green eyes now a dull light green glows from behind the dark sunglasses. 

"And I'm just saying that we should've never brought you along. You're just slowly us down. Because of you we might end up with a corpse of a king. Stupid man. You think that just because you grew up with Noctis makes you special." Gladiolus' voice came out cold and unforgiving his words slice at Ignis' heart. 

"What are you saying? Do you believe I'm not capable of fighting for my king, for our friends!?" Ignis screams his voice quaking.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! You're pathetic and you're not wanted!" Gladiolus says shoving Ignis causing him to stumble and fall. "You think we'd seriously keep you here? You seriously thought we felt sorry for you? We prayed that you wouldn't wake up." Gladiolus growls.

Ignis sniffles his throat burns and he couldn't stop the tears from brimming in his eyes.

"We don't need you, such a useless excuse for a man. Pathetic, useless, stupid, stupid, stupid man!" 

Ignis feels tears cloud his eyes as a sob rips from his throat. Why was Gladiolus saying these things to him? What did he do to warrant such verbal abuse?

He hears foot steps approaching in short stomps and he feels a pair of strong hands grab him up as he desperately tries to push the other away.

_"Useless, lame, what makes you think that they want a broken and unless teammate? You should've died in Altissia. Broken. Not perfect."_

Ignis desperate to get away shoves at the figure in front of him and succeeds in falling on to his belly. Tears run down his face and drip from the tip of his nose as his cheek rests against the floor. 

He feels hands grab him up once more and he doesn't fight back as soft gasps escape him. "Ignis are you okay?" The deep rumble of Gladiolus' voice reaches his ears and Ignis shakes his head.

_"Aw, look at him. Showing you false concern. Do you truly think that someone of his caliber, his standards wants you around?"_

Ignis cringes and he continues to shake his head "Stop it! Stop it! Please...I...I beg of you." Ignis hiccupsweakly.

_"You know it's true, the time you four were in the mines he even showed you his true feelings about you at that time. He wanted nothing to do with you, none of them wanted anything to do with you. You're nothing. A waste of space. You're just going to get your friends killed. What good is a man when he can't even handle himself? You're a pathetic excuse of an advisor."_

Ignis only weeps and he feels Gladiolus pull him closer.

"Oi, I know you're listening. Ardyn I swear if you're missing with Ignis I'll end you!" Ignis hears Gladiolus snarl and Ignis could feel the grasp that Ardyn had on him loosen.

A menacing laugh rips through the air and Ignis closes his eyes as Ardyn speaks "Is that so? Then I guess I should choose my words wisely." He laughs again before it's silent once more. Ignis desperately clings to Gladiolus as if he was the one thing keeping him on the ground as tears to fall down his cheeks from dull milky green eyes.

"Its okay, it's going to be okay. Whatever he told you it's a lie." He hears Gladiolus say as he feels his large hand rub his back. He was more than grateful for Gladiolus allowing him a moment to cry.

It takes a moment but Ignis manages to quiet himself down and once he was calm enough to breath normally he pulls off his visor and wipes at his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I-...." Ignis stops talking wiping at his again when he feels his eyes watering. Ignis feels Gladiolus pat his back before placing a hand on his shoulder guiding him down the hall "Forget about it...I know he must've said something to you that was really discouraging. But know this, whatever lies he spins aren't true." He hears Gladiolus say.

Ignis appreciates the kind words, but Gladiolus will never understand the pain he is feeling. The feeling self-loathing, the feeling of worthlessness, the constant reminder of what he used to be able to do. The words that Ardyn said are ones that he often hears in his dream. Ignis feels tears brimming in his eyes once more, lowering his head and his shoulders slumping Ignis speaks. His words coming out small and weak "Even the part of you three being better off with me dead?"

Ignis feels Gladiolus stop him and wrap an arm around hugging him closer "What makes you think we would be better off without you?" Ignis hears the larger man say making him shrug "I don't know...I think, because I wouldn't be slowing you down. You could've had Noctis and Prompto by now if I wasn't with you." Ignis says softly.

Gladiolus snorts out of amusement "And what makes you think that? Back there when we encountered that computer room, I wouldn't have been able to do what I did back there if it wasn't for you." Gladiolus says "Look, don't let this guy get to you. You are a very important member of our group and I know I speak for everyone when I say that we would be devastated if something happen to you. Ardyn doesn't know you like me, Noct, and Prompto know you." Gladiolus says making Ignis nod. 

"You're right." Ignis says softly though he could still feel his eyes stinging with tears.

Gladiolus nods as a grin plays on his lips "I know I'm right."

 

Ignis and Gladiolus steps out onto a loading dock, hearing the steady steps of Gladiolus Ignis follows behind him hesitantly "Where are we now?" Ignis asks.

"Its a loading bay." Gladiolus says "Careful there's a lot of debris on the ground." He adds. Ignis nods "Right..." he sounded hurt but he refused to let Gladiolus pick up on it.

They reached the halfway point and Ignis picks up on an ominous feeling in the air but before he could voice his feeling the ground begins to rumble slightly and a low growl is heard. Unsure if Gladiolus had stopped walking or if the roars were drowning out his footsteps Ignis, either way couldn't tell where his friend was. That is until Ignis feels Gladiolus grab him.

"Iggy, stay right here." He hears Gladiolus say.

As Gladiolus battles the daemon Ignis could feel Ardyn slip into his mind once more.

 _'How tragic. You, someone who was once so proud now as useful as an infant. You're pathetic.'_  Ignis shakes his head trying to get rid of the cruel voice _'Look at you, I said before and I will keep saying it. You're going to be death of your friends.'_ Ignis whimpers softly he can feel his tears starting up again  _'Gladiolus is wasting his energy on protecting you....do you want to know what he's thinking right now?'_

Ignis shakes his _'Oh the things he's thinking about you right now, the hatred he has for you...he blames you for your disability. He thinks your weak and he wishes for the day he no longer needs to see you.'_

Ignis must've had a weird look on his face for Gladiolus speaks and Ardyn's voice falls silent "Was Ardyn messing with you again?" 

Ignis shakes his head "Just wish I could do more...." Ignis lies making Gladiolus shake his head "You're doing enough just staying alive. Noctis will kill me if he finds out I let get killed." Gladiolus says and Ignis feels a hand on his back "Now lets keep going. There's a lift straight ahead."

When they reach and ride the elevator and once again is lead by Ardyn they encounter another room with computers. The two learn that this room is controlling the laser to protect the crystal. After a few hits of the buttons the security is disabled leaving it free for Noctis to snag.

"All right the barriers down all we-" Gladiolus stops talking and Ignis hears a roar, his head swiveling left to right as he tries to pick up on what's happening. He can hear the grunts and shouts from Gladiolus and the roar of whatever it is that appeared.

Ignis cusses under his breath feeling helpless, he couldn't do anything to help his friend and he couldn't help but feel useless. To be here and hear Gladiolus fighting all by himself as he stood here listening as he stood out of the way.

"Gladio?" Ignis calls wearily when he no longer hears the cries of the monster.

"It was nothing...only a daemon."

"Is it dead?" Ignis asks sounding a little irritated, for couldn't do anything to help.

"No, it got away." Gladiolus says as he leads Ignis out of the room and into the halls.

Ignis nods not wanting to dwell on this anymore, as they walked something caught Ignis's attention. He turns his head a bit when he hears the sound once more.

"Do you hear that?" He asks he was anxious, for he could hear what sounded like metal on metal, and soft buzzing. He steps forward a bit and turns his head a bit it was a bit faint but he could hear screaming. His heart pounds and he faces the direction he believes it's coming from "It sounds like...Noct, and Prompto." 

Without warning Ignis turns on his heels and quickly moves down the hall, as fast as he could with Gladiolus shouting out after him.

Ignis finds himself standing near, unbeknownst to him a door crackling with electricity. He can hear Noctis on the other side, he wasn't sure if the king could see him so he he calls out to him.

"Noct!" 

At that moment he hears Gladiolus approach.

"Noct, hang in there we're going to get you out!" 

"Okay, but could you perhaps speed it up!?"

Ignis turns his head in the direction he believes Gladiolus is. He was about to ask him of their surroundings but is caught off by the sound of metal being kicked. The sound continues and he is about to question the large man if that was true the best way but he didn't want Ardyn to reenter his mind.

And soon the sound of the electricity fades and the hissing of doors opening fills the room.

 

"Guys, thanks for that...I thought I was going to die." Noctis laughs weakly.

"Just happy to help. Now that we're all back together." Gladiolus says.

Ignis shakes his head "No, not all of us. We're still one man short." He wasn't sure if the others could hear it, but the agonizing screams coming from somewhere in the back, sounded close and painfully familiar.

_'Hang in there Prompto. We're coming for you."_

"Yeah, let's get Prompto back."

"What the heck is that thing!?" 

"What is it? What's happening?" Ignis asks he knew the others thought he was feeling two different things but in reality he was on edge. He heads gears turning and the heavy clank of metal as something approaches that both Noctis and Gladiolus we're leaving him in the dark on.

"It's trouble that's what it is."

"Care to explain why it looks like Prompto cosplaying as the Terminator?"

"Prompto's here?" Ignis asks sounding more annoyed than a question. Why wasn't anyone explaining what they were seeing did they forget that he couldn't see.

"Not exactly." MT Prompto snarks "By waste time with something like him when you could have me?" He pauses "Then again...you three didn't want me."

 _'Not exactly?'_  

But whatever it is that they're looking at and engaging with sounds just like Prompto...but the words didn't fit.

"What the heck is this thing talkin' about!?" Growls Gladiolus.

"Dunno, he came at me sayin' we left him here to suffer blah blah blah." Noctis adds.

Ignis could hear the clank of metal again a sign that this 'Prompto' was moving "This is what I'm talking about. You don't care about me and you three don't care about him. I'm saving him from a life of heartbreak and misery. I won't allow you to hurt...that moron thinks your his friends, he had so much faith in you it's sick." 

_'So this isn't Prompto.'_

The familiar buzzing of Prompto's saw fills the room "Let me do him a favor and kill you right now." The machine shouts and what follows for Ignis is the sound of metal hitting the ground.

"Dirty shot!" 

Ignis was lost, he didn't know what to do or where to go. Part of him wanted to help but he knew he'd just be in the way, like he is now. His belly churns with disgust and hatred towards himself. He mentally cusses at himself, he feels the dirty tendrils of Ardyn's voice once again slipping into his mind.

 _'Aww how does it feel to be standing there like a chicken with it's head cut off?" You're just in the way as your friends dance around you...how did it feel to be left out in the dark what my_ gift  _walked in?'_

Ardyn's voice was loud and strong making Ignis whimper and tremble. He didn't even hear the Magitek announce his attack.

"Hi there opening!"

Ignis was still hearing Ardyn's cruel words when he felt something his side and he lands on something sort of soft but firm at the same time. 

"You okay Iggy?"

It was Noctis, he must've landed on the king. Ignis wasn't a fool he knows that the raven haired boy must've saved him from danger "I'll be alright." Ignis mumbles softly.

He hears Noctis sigh "Perhaps you should sit this one out...." a small pause "You helped us get this far, I just don't want you getting cut in half with his saw."

Ignis felt his heart clench and the stinging of tears over take his eyes, those weren't the words he wanted to hear. Ardyn was right, they only saw him as a liability. What is the difference between all that that lead up to this point and now? He fought on the tracks, he fought in the mine...and both those incidents he could've been killed.

But why now?

"I am just in the way....I understand." Ignis mumbles sadly his voice was strained. He keeps his head turned away from Noctis just in case he accidentally let a few tears escape him. He hasn't had a good grip on his emotions since Altissia. The king leads him somewhere safe, most likely a corner.

"Well look who decided to join us, too bad Ignis can't fight. I would've loved to sliced him to ribbons...then again what's stopping me!?"

_'I hope you try...I am not feeble, I will easily take you down and make you into a recipe fit for the dogs.'_

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. You see I don't just look like your beloved Prompto, I'm connected to him. That little stunt you just pulled with blowing off my arm, he just use of that arm. So Imagine what will happen if you take off my head." 

 

Ignis looks quizzical, was this thing thing for real. Ignis shakes his head at the nonsense it was spouting, clearly it knew it was outnumbered and that its opponents was stronger. Though he knew how to deal his cards.

"He's bluffing!" Ignis shouts a slight laugh to his voice.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. Besides you're forgetting that my hearing is far stronger than yours. When you took down his arm I did hear screaming...but that screaming was happen way before you arrived." Ignis states "And I know for a fact it will continue even after we dispose of you."

Ignis simply grins when he hears the cries of the Magitek.

With it dead Ignis stands his head held a little higher for he felt a bit more confident, Ardyn no longer in his head. He turns his attention to Gladiolus who had asked a question.

"Thought we'd never get there." Ignis jokes.

* * *

 

  **Prompto**

Prompto was done. He no longer had the strength to fight, Ardyn had made sure of that. His body was weak and deteriorating from the infections that he has developed.

His energy was gone and now he only had the hope that his friends were coming for him. With a weak whine Prompto closes his eyes bracing himself for Ardyn to arrive. He knows he's powerless against him and with each visit he braces for it to be the last. The one where Ardyn is finally tired of playing with him and will end his life. 

Would Ardyn show him mercy and make his death quick? Perhaps it would be a snap of his neck. Then again it's Ardyn, he'd make his death slow and painful and possibly humiliating. Prompto could only imagine how his friends would react to his corpse.

_'Would they cry? Noct would probably cry. Would Ignis and Gladio cry? Maybe not Gladio...I doubt he cares. He never really showed me any sign that he liked me. He'd probably be happy if I died. And Ignis...I never seen Ignis cry. Can he even cry? He might feel the same as Gladio.'_

Prompto felt his throat burning and he refuses to open his eyes knowing that he's only be met with blurry tear filled vision. So he settles with keeping his eyes closed.

 _"A little birdie told me that those pesky friends of yours have finally arrived."_ He hears Ardyn say making Prompto open his eyes only, to his relief, to find that Ardyn wasn't in the cell. 

Prompto mentally rolls his eyes as shakes his head.

_'This is just another lie.'_

"I don't believe you..." Prompto whimpers "I know you're lying to me...." Prompto adds his voice breaking. 

He hears Ardyn laugh _"Oh now I feel like the boy who cried wolf. The wolves are actually here and yet even the village idiot won't believe a word I say. But I'm not lying...let me show you."_ Ardyn says, and with that said black energy fills the room and envelopes Prompto.

Images of his friends arriving in the tower plays out like a movie behind the gunmen's eyelids. Everything was so vivid as if he was there watching them in person. He sees Noctis encountering his Magitek doppelganger only to witness the king being shot down as blood pools beneath him, the Magitek doesn't waste time finishing off the king leaving him dead in the hall.

Gladiolus was up against an Iron Giant the massive daemon ran up to him before making a beeline to Ignis, not wanting to see him get hurt Gladiolus rushes in and body slams Ignis sending him to the ground and rolling. Gladiolus stands up only to be stabbed through the stomach and cut down the middle where he drops to ground quivering in agony. Prompto hears Gladiolus tell Ignis to get out of the tower, that he's no match the things that dwell inside. That him living is far more important than getting himself killed trying to play the hero. He tells him that Noctis will be alright that he will find the crystal and everything will be okay. Seconds later Gladiolus gasps and becomes still as the last bit of his blood leaves him and Ignis flees as fast as he could.

That's when he saw Ignis. The tactician stumbles as he enters through one of the many doors in the building, his footing is unsure as his hand is outstretched touching the walls and crates trying to get an understanding of where he is. Ignis steps forward, and his foot gets snagged on a stray wire sending to the ground as his hand releases the cane sending it rolling until it vanished underneath a a table.

Untangling his foot an deeming his cane as loss Ignis continues on. He enters through another door where a swarm of Magitek were waiting, he steps forward and the malfunctioning creations turn their attention to him. Prompto wanted to scream out to his friend, he wanted to warn him but he knew he couldn't. He was helpless as he watched the machines gang up on Ignis.

He could hear him scream as he is slain. 

Prompto opens his mouth but only a crack in his voice was heard.

 _"Aww you thought that they were alive?"_ Ardyn teases seeing tea rs well up in Prompto's eyes _"They were no match for my beasties."_ Ardyn laughs. The voice of the man who he couldn't see was wearing on his nerves. 

Prompto screams hoping this would drown him, as if angered by the other screaming over him the machine Prompto is strapped to buzzes louder and the electricity kicks it up a notch as the machine begins to burn his flesh Prompto wails louder. The pain was unbearable and he begins to beg that its shut off.

But Ardyn doesn't answer back.

Adding to his pain, the contraption involuntarily yanks and tugs at his arms as it slices into his skin. The wires whipping him across the cheek and neck causes him to grimace and whimper, but it seems to know when he makes a sound for the assaults become more violent.

The doors to his cell opens up and a Magitek walks in it's eyes locked with his. The horrible truth about him being one of these things hurt, though it explains why his are never home. Perhaps its because they don't trust him, maybe they fear he'd turn on them, like a dog.

The Magitek stares at Prompto for a moment longer making Prompto tempted to joke with it when it suddenly outstretched it's hand and using it's pointer finger it makes the tip glow red. 

Tracking the hand Prompto felt his heart racing when he realizes that it intends to use it on him. The Magitek gave Prompto no warning as it began to carve letters into his arms, the scorching metal causes Prompto to scream and spit madly as he tries to kick at the machine. To get it away from him but the Magitek wouldn't budge as it found another section of of flesh to carve into.

Tears ran down Prompto's cheeks as he wails loudly. 

The Magitek unit continues this, finding various spots on the photographer's body to deface.

Once it stopped it turns it's head to look up at Prompto who was sniveling.

'Traitor.' 

Confused Prompto looks up, having spoken in a clear voice the Magitek repeats itself.

'Traitor...'

'Loser...'

'Abomination...'

'Filth...'

Prompto shakes his head begging for it to stop as the machine drones on and on, it's voice growing louder as if to drown out something that it didn't want Prompto to hear. When the unforgiving list of mean names finally ended it walked out of the cell leaving a broken and miserable Prompto behind.

Sniffing Prompto looks up towards the ceiling praying silently that Ardyn would just finish the job.

 


	9. Reunion

Prompto took in slow rattling breaths, his body hurt and he wanted the pain to end. The tearing of his flesh and the constant pulling of his sore weak arms made him want to give up. He sniffs however doing so fills his mouth with the taste of copper.

The gates opened with a clanky rattle and Prompto tenses up refusing to open his swollen eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of this being yet another sick joke that Ardyn is showing him or another Magitek coming in to beat him down like the one that came in seconds after the one who carved messages into his body.

He hears frantic voices and his name called but he doesn't care to respond. They weren't real, and like his nightmares those who came in will only add to his pain. They will make him bleed, they will scream nasty words at him, only for him to wake up in the cell once more.

He feels the constant buzzing of the machine slow and soon stop all together. The tight brace around his belly opens with a click and the cuff on his wrists release him. He falls yet he's caught by many arms. He's cradled for a moment as he's gently lowered to the ground.

_'Why? Why me?'_

Prompto was scared, he wanted to kick and push the others away. He wanted them gone to leave him be and to let him continue to suffer in silence, but the familiar scents that fill his nose makes him want to believe. The voices laced with concern makes him want to believe so badly.

He wanted to believe so badly that this was real. He wanted to believe so badly that his friends finally came for him and was taking him away. Yet he didn't want to be tricked again, though he couldn't recall them having their scents in his nightmares, but he couldn't be certain, perhaps Ardyn was just concocting another dream. Just another dream to make him feel stupid, to get his hopes up only to twist it into a cruel reminder that he was stuck here to be tortured. Flailing his arms weakly as a raspy cry escapes him, Prompto tries to fight of the newcomers.

"Prompto. It's okay. It's okay it's us. It's really us." Noctis's voice reaches him but Prompto knows better than to trust this illusion. 

_Yeah right...this is another trick...a-another da- w-why can't he j-just leave me alone!?_

Prompto tries again to move and push the offending limbs off, he tries to shout out, to scream at them but his voice is to weak and his throat is dry as a bone. He tries to punch at Noctis but his arms refuse to cooperate. That's when he feels large strong arms grab his shoulders and pull him close into a tight hug from the back. 

He sees the large tanned tattoo arms and the smell of leather mixed with sweat and earth reaches him. And when the other spoke the deep rumble of their voice chills the blonde making a lump form in his throat and his eyes sting.

 _'Why? Why what did I do to deserve this? I-Is it because I'm one of_ them _? Is that why I'm being tortured? With this...this false comfort. Ardyn knows my friends won't accept me...they...they....'_

Promptos' throat burns as realizing that his friends would most likely want nothing to do with him when they learn he's a Magitek. He was alone no one wanted him. Not his biological parents, not his adoptive parents, and now his friends will probably want nothing to do with him.

And yet this Gladiolus-

"Please Prompto. Stop it...no more. You don't have to fight anymore. You're safe. You're going to be okay." Prompto went rigged not realizing he was squirming but the words that left Gladiolus had him unsure. Gladiolus never spoke to him like that, never, that weak tearful voice that he shushes him with as the embrace lingered.

Prompto was beyond scared, he was visibly shaking as his stomach began to cramp up painfully, how long has it been since he last his medicine? "Prompto, it's really us." Noctis says his voice quaking as he puts his hand on the blonde's head. Maybe it was the tone, maybe it was the smell of his friends, maybe the words uttered. Whatever it was it had Prompto believing them.

"N-Noct?" Prompto squeaks weakly looking up finally meeting the gaze of those who entered the cell. They looked liked his friends, they sounded like them as well. But he wasn't stupid as many would like to believe. He couldn't let his guard down for he could easily be in another dream.

Prompto had to know. He had too.

"Tell me...were you worried about me?" Prompto sounded so weak and small as his voice trembles through sentence. Hearing the usually energetic and loud blonde sound more like a beaten puppy tore at the hearts of Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis.

Noctis looks his friend over, taking in all of his visible wounds and his heart tightens "What kind of question is that?" The kings own voice quakes as it threatens to break "Of course we were worried about you!" He says pulling him into a hug as if expressing just how much he cared and missed the youngest of their group. 

"Don't you dare think for a moment that we weren't worried. You had us worried, we couldn't think straight without you. We can never...EVER stop caring about you. And there is nothing in this world that can change that." Noctis states as his voice broke.

The action alone was enough to bring Prompto to tears. His breath hitches as he buries his face in the crook of Noctis's neck. Fat tears stream down his cheeks uncontrollably as his cries heightened and his body trembles violently causing Noctis to hug him closer to his chest.

"Ardyn-Ardyn...he-he told me you guys weren't coming for me. He told me you only wanted the crystal. He-He showed me things...things I don't want to think about or see ever again...." Prompto wails as he tried and fails to dig his fingers into Noctis jacket.

Tears of his own well up in Noctis's eyes as he shakes his head "I...I'm so sorry...it's my fault you went through this. Its my fault that you....if I hadn't pushed you off...." 

Prompto feels his throat to tighten as the pain he was feeling from the week in captivity thinking that they forgot about him and didn't care, the ache of being told he was nothing and being belittled and told no one love or wants him around. The mental abuse he endured and the torture he suffered through, the miserable tears he shed every night, and now hearing that his friends cares about him. It all was too much too for him to handle. The swirling mix of emotions bottled up in his heart was bursting at the seams and it all finally came pouring out in the form of tears.

Prompto sagged against the raven haired boy and let's out a deep sob. He hears movement and feels a hand on his shoulder, the rich sweet scent belonging to Ignis reaches Prompto as he feels the other gently massage his shoulder. The tactician's breathing was shaky and his voice, like Noctis's and Gladiolus's was threatening to break as he speaks making his accent thicker "Its going to be alright now Prom. You're safe, you're safe now. You won't suffer anymore, you won't be hurt anymore." Ignis sniffs feeling tears on his cheeks "Go ahead and cry. Get it all out. That's right get it all out." Ignis chokes as he lets out a small sob lowering his head resting it on Prompto's neck.

And Prompto does just that his sobs and wails increase in volume as if he was desperate to show just how hurt he is.

"I-I-I was so scared!" Prompto wails his voice muffled by Noctis's shoulder. Noctis nods as he continues to rock his friend "I know you were. And it's over."

Prompto hiccups trying to calm down but a fresh wave of tears over take him and he begins to sob all over again. Noctis pulls Prompto back for a moment studying his face, his cheeks wet with tears and his nose was running. He pulls him back into a hug and kisses the top of Prompto's head.

The touch of his brothers, their embraces and kind words only makes the tears continue to fall. 

_'If this is a dream don't let me wake up. If I died please let this be heaven.'_

 

It didn't take long for Prompto to be exhausted by his tears, he was soon slumped against Noctis. His breathing coming out uneven and shaky. Gladiolus stands and gently scoops Prompto up after draping his jacket over him, with an arm around his back and one under his legs the massive man held the youngest of the group close to his chest.

"We need to find someplace for him to recover." Gladiolus says.

"I know a place, I just wish my magic was working so I could call Umbra." Noctis pauses "Prompto shouldn't be stuck here when he's in this state." 

"Agreed. But there isn't much we can do about it." Ignis grips his cane tighter "Look on the bright side...at least we have him back alive." 

The other two couldn't agree more. To have Prompto alive and breathing was better than getting to travel to the past, though it would've been nice.

With that the group of friends exit the cell and look for some kind of refuge for their friend.

 

Prompto was lowered into one of the cots in the dorm room that the king lead them to for he mentioned he used one to rest in and none of the daemons and Magitek that were lurking about entered. Though to to be safe Noctis uses the keycard to lock the door. Approaching the bed Prompto was currently sleeping in and Noctis couldn't help but notice just how small and weak he looked.

"Alright the doors locked...that should be extra an amount of security." Noctis says sounding exhausted as he falls into a chair next to Prompto's bed. 

"We need to treat any wounds that Prompto may have." Ignis says softly not wanting to wake Prompto "Noct can you get him undress? You see it would be best if we do this while he sleeps." He adds as Gladiolus leads him to a chair "But do be careful we don't want to hurt him any more than he already has been." Ignis says softly as he sits down in one of the chairs near the other bunk bed.

Noctis nods as he turns to Prompto and proceeds to pull off his vest. 

Gladiolus watches Noctis for a moment before approaching "Lemme help." He says noticing how shaky Noctis was. The larger man begins to gently remove Prompto's boots and socks.

The more of Prompto's clothing they remove the more wounds they find. The more they uncover without his shirt they find cuts, lacerations, and bruises. With his trousers off they find that he has a broken leg and knee. Without his gloves they can see that he is missing fingernails. They found burns on his arms, and his wrists ripped and raw. The sight was enough to make Gladiolus gag and Noctis furious but more that soon melted to sadness, Prompto was practically their baby brother and Noctis felt like they failed him. Part of him feels like they could've tried harder to protect him.

Noctis cusses he blames himself for if he only realized that that Ardyn illusion was actually his friend Prompto would be alright right now. He could be sleeping soundly mumbling about who knows what or playing cheesy apps to prove to the others that he just doesn't play King's Knight. He wouldn't have cried and Noctis wouldn't be feeling bad all over again.

Ignis turns his head in the direction of where Noctis and Gladiolus stood with Prompto "Is he alright?" He asks he felt his heart racing. "He's real sick Iggy. He's broken, he has a broken leg and so many cuts...and-" Noctis trails off his voice quaking as tears fill his eyes "He has a really bad infection." He adds running his hands over his face and up through his hair.

"Its not fair...he didn't...he didn't do anything wrong...." Noctis croaks as turns back to face his crumpled friend. Noctis wipes at his eyes with a small hiccuping gasp as he tries to calm down.

Ignis was silent for a moment, he could smell the infection coursing through his friend he just needed confirmation on it. It was going to pain him but Ignis knew they needed to clean up Prompto and give him some antibiotics. "Noct, I'm going to need you to clean Prompto's wounds." Ignis summons the medical kit "Inside you'll find iodine, you should use it on his infections. Its going to wash out the bacteria causing the infections, you can also use the wound cleanser if you wish." Ignis says before lowering his head "If I could I would do it myself...." 

"No don't worry about I got this." Noctis says softly taking the bag from Ignis and setting on the bed beside Prompto. He opens the bag and pulls out the needed medicines, ointment, cleansers, and bandages. As Noctis begins cleaning Prompto's wounds Gladiolus stands making his way to the door picking up the keycard from the dresser near the second bunk bed.

"I'm going to check around and see if I can find us anything to eat, this place outta have a vending machine, cafeteria, or break room seeing how it has dorms. And I'm more than positive that these are for the daemons or Magitek." Gladiolus says turning to face Prompto, who was starting to whimper as Noctis sprays his wounds "And I know one thing, I doubt Ardyn fed Prompto...he must be starving." Gladiolus adds.

"Agreed." Ignis makes a move to stand up "I'll come with you." He says as Gladiolus eases him back down into the chair "Its best if I go alone." Gladiolus pauses realizing that his words had sounded mean "I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I just mean Noct could use the help. And besides I'm more than positive that Prompto would love to see two familiar faces when he wakes up." Gladiolus gives Ignis's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before ruffling his hair and heads out with the doors sealing shut behind him.

It's silent for a moment save for the small hitches in breath coming from Prompto as Noctis touch a sensitive area on his body, leaving Noctis to apologize profusely even if the other couldn't hear him. The king sighs having finished putting bandages over the bruises on Prompto's sides and upper arms.

"Is everything alright Noct?" Ignis asks sounding exhausted. The king laughs weakly "Wouldn't it be easier to just use a potion?" He asks desperately. Ignis sighs "It would be, but you're forgetting that your magic is sealed. You would just be giving him a drink for his wounds. Its not the potion that heals him, it's your magic. Without it we must simply rely on human medicine and medical procedures." Ignis says softly as he hears Noctis groan before shuffling on the bed.

He rolls Prompto a bit, wincing at the conditions of his back "I swear I will make him pay for all of this. You didn't do anything to deserve this treatment." He whispers softly and proceeds to clean up his lacerations before stitching them up the best he can before wrapping him up in gauze. Noctis pauses and puts away the tools he was using "Hey Iggy..." Noctis mumbles.

"Yes Noct?" Ignis asks sounding distracted.

"I just wanna say sorry."

"Sorry? For what, you haven't done anything to me."

"That's why I'm apologizing. If I was stronger then I wouldn't have blacked out after the battle with the Leviathan. I could've healed you...maybe you would have your sight still...I-"

"Noct, I appreciate the thought, really. But know this, things happen for a reason." Ignis states making Noctis shake his head "And what, you saying that Prompto being thrown off the train and abused and tortured by Ardyn was for a reason!?" Noctis growls slightly.

"I don't mean him being tortured Noct, I mean there must've been a reason why Ardyn tricked you into harming Prompto. Think about it, there must have been a motive of some sort be had behind it. No telling what Prompto seen, done, or learned when he was away." Ignis clarifies.

Noctis looks down at his friend who seemed to be sleeping fitfully. The king breathes heavily through his nose "I just don't get what Ardyn was trying to gain from hurting him." Noctis says his voice tight. Shaking his head he stands and moves to Prompto's broken leg "How do I set his leg?"

"Well before we can do that we must align his bones first. And you're not going to be happy with how we need to it." Ignis says pushing up his sunglasses.

 

When Gladiolus has finally returned carrying a sack of snacks. As he entered the room he found that Prompto's leg had been set and propped up and he was still sound asleep, whilst Ignis and Noctis looked like that had just experienced something traumatic. 

"You two okay?" He asks sealing the door once more and setting the sack on a long metal table in the back of the room. Ignis lets out a airy noise while Noctis just laughs a bit darkly. Leaving the bigger man to just nod slowly deciding that next time they a food run that he'll send Noctis.

"Well to my surprise, I managed to find a bunch of stuff...despite how ransacked this place looks. I even found you some Ebony Iggy." Gladiolus says handing the coffee to Ignis. Ignis raises his cut eyebrow in surprise "Thank you!" He says enthusiastically. He wastes no time to open the drink and sip at it relishing in the mocha chocolatey richness of his beloved drink. 

With a content sigh Ignis turns his head in the direction of the noise that Gladiolus is making "What is that you have salvaged?" He asks curiously. Gladiolus shakes his head "You ain't gonna be to happy about it. Its mostly junk food. But I did manage to find a can of soup...I thought we could give it to Prompto." He says softly.

Ignis nods "That is a good idea, the soup will be gentle on his stomach."

Noctis turns to the pile of snacks and sighs not feeling hungry, if anything he just wanted Prompto to wake up so that he could learn what happen to him. He returns to Prompto's bed and sits beside him with the intention to finish up treating his wounds, he only had his hands left to treat.

Taking out the needed medicines and supplies he begins again. Treating the least severe hand first before moving to the next when he spots something he failed to notice when he was removing his wristbands and gloves. 

A tattoo.

A weird one at that. Consisting of bars various in width with numbers and letters on the top and bottom, it looks like and reminds Noctis of a barcode. Like the ones that practically everything has, why would Prompto get a tattoo of a barcode? Then again it's Prompto, the same Prompto who has done far weirder things so this tattoo was probably so funny joke he had in mind and probably hid it for the right moment. Because Noctis could never recall seeing it at all despite how many times the four of them had been packed together in the tent.

Perhaps it wasn't a joke tattoo. Prompto would've shown them at some point for he was terrible at keeping secrets and the excitement would have had him laughing. Noctis did however notice that his friend would go out of his way to keep it hidden. He'd even wear the wristband to bed and in the water when they would swimming. Maybe it was a bad dare tattoo. Noctis remembers a time before were he and Prompto weren't friends yet. He recalls seeing Prompto who was practically desperate for friends, he had stumbled onto a group of kids who claimed to be cool. Perhaps they tricked Prompto into thinking they were friends only to later on pull a nasty trick on him.

Then again that couldn't be right. He does remember seeing the wristband on Prompto when he was little. Confused the king shakes his head feeling like he's making a big deal out of nothing. He finishes cleaning and wrapping Prompto's fingernail-less hands as he curses Ardyn for inflicting pain on him. When he sees that man again he vows to kill him, because of him so many bad things happened. So many things that Noctis loved had been ripped away from him, the people he loves had been harmed and hurt. Ardyn made his loved ones suffer and Noctis wanted that man to feel that pain a thousand times over.

As if the Astrals wanted to fuel his rage, Noctis finds himself staring at Prompto. His eyes ghosting over his friend when something catches his eye, something he missed before.

Words. Words that had been carved into the photographer's arms. Cussing Noctis jumps to his feet and moving closer he sees that so many words had been etched into Prompto's skin blaring a deep red against his pale skin. 

"Traitor...Loser...Abomination..." a small pause and Noctis cusses "Filth...Failure...Hate...Useless...." Noctis cusses once more his anger and rage now boiling. There were so many other words carved into his skin that Noctis didn't have the heart to read. He turns just now realizing he was called.

"What?" He snaps.

"What are you saying?" Gladiolus asks worried. 

"Ardyn...he carved those words into Prompto's skin." Noctis was breathing heavy "He put those words on his skin as a way to make him feel less than. He wants Prompto to feel like he isn't good enough!" His voice was rising. Gladiolus stands and makes his way to the younger members, there he sees the messages.

Gladiolus shakes his head as he puts his hand on the back of his neck slowly pacing the space. Who was Ardyn to label Prompto, who was he to put Prompto's fears out and on display.

Noctis cusses once more his eyes watering "You know what sucks about this? These words: 'Worthless' 'Inferior' 'Doesn't belong'... those words he told me he feels about himself. He thinks all of these things about himself." He growls his voice wobbling as he balls his hands into fists. "What are we going to tell him when he sees that? He's going to think we did that to him!"

"No he won't." Ignis booms "Prompto knows who carved those messages into his arms and he knows it wasn't us. He knows that because he seen the one responsible. Our job now is to make sure he never feels those in his heart. We must do all we can to make him feel important and equal, but most of all he must know he is loved." Ignis explains "If we dwell on those messages then he will dwell on them. The best advice I can give at the moment is to treat them until they fade." He suggests. 

Leaving the others to fall into an angry silence. Irritated Noctis takes up the medical bag once more and begins to wipe and clean the words. Noctis doesn't say anything as he begins to run salve into Prompto's wounds and wraps them in gauze. Feeling bittersweet Noctis stores his equipment and pulls the blankets over his friend. 

 

The hour was nearing midnight when Prompto jerks awake, the action sending pain up and down his body making him groan and hiss. When the feeling finally subsides, the blonde is able to look around his surroundings. The first thing notices is that he is no longer in that cell but in a dorm of some sort with a set of bunk beds, table full of food, and three other people.

He feels his heart racing as he looks from the figures in the bunk across from his to the sleeping figure in the chair next to him.

His eyes were playing tricks on him. The person he sees must not really be there, for this is yet another cruel dream and Ardyn will come in to his cell and beat him, make him cry and call him names all over again. Tears well up in Prompto's eyes as his breathing becomes quicker, sniffing Prompto pulls the blankets up over his head.

 _'Did Ardyn bring me in here? But why, why would he stick me in here? Is it to mess with me? Is he playing with my head again!? Th-Those figures in the beds and in the chair...th-those aren't my friends...I bet they're just stupid MTs....they-they aren't-'_ tears roll down Prompto's face which he covers with his hands as a hiccuping sob escapes him.

_'Why is he torturing me!? Why-'_

"Prompto?"

Prompto stiffened as he moves his hands to his mouth to muffle his sobs. He watches as the blanket is pulled back revealing the one face he hoped to see but fears is fake. 

King Noctis looms over him, his expression is a mix of many emotions but the one that stands out the most was relief. Hesitant, Prompto can only stare back his breath shaky as he prepares himself for some kind of jump scare, some kind of pain, or something anything that gives him a sign that he's still in the clutches of Ardyn. 

Instead he's met with gentle pets to the head. Prompto could only continue to stare as Noctis pets his filthy blonde hair. "Hey you feelin' better?" Noctis asks softly. Prompto whimpers softly as he simply blinks at his friend, Noctis smiles sadly as he continues to pet his friend and in a soft tone he speaks "Its okay you're safe now Prompto...as soon I get my magic back I'm getting you out of here." He says softly making the blonde blink sending the gathered tears down his face.

"Noct?" He asks softly "Noct is it really  _truly_ you?" Prompto asks his tone is full of desperation as his voice quakes making his already light voice go a bit higher. Noctis nods "Yeah it's me." He says reassuringly helping Prompto sit up. Sitting up and looking around the small space Prompto begins to feel his throat tighten as he looks to the other sleeping forms in the other bunk. 

Following the blonde's gaze Noctis nods as he begins to rub Prompto's back "Yeah, that's them. We're all here, we're all real, and we will do anything to keep you safe." Prompto looks back to Noctis his eyes watering as his lip begins to tremble "Noct?" Prompto hiccups as tears well up in his eyes "Y-You guys came...." he pauses letting out a small gasp "You're real....I-I thought..." and a small sniffle "I-I'm so...thank you for being real!" Prompto wails tossing his head back as tears roll down his face and a wailing sob escapes him. 

Noctis pulls him into hug and Prompto begins to weep even harder into his friend's shoulder clinging to his shirt as he does so. His cries don't go unheard as Gladiolus sits up in the top bunk rubbing his eyes "Is he up?" He asks his voice heavy "Yeah he's awake...he's-" Noctis stops talking tears having reappeared in his eyes. Gladiolus doesn't need to hear and explanation he knows Noctis means that Prompto is happy, happy to be free from the clutches of Ardyn, happy to no longer be tortured, to be safe, happy to be with his friends again.

Gladiolus moves to the lower bunk and gently shakes Ignis awake "Iggy, Prompto is awake." Gladiolus says getting Ignis to roll over and sit up "I hear crying is he alright?" Ignis asks his voice thick with sleep. Gladiolus nods as he helps the younger male out of the bed "Yea he will be." He says as they approach the others.

 

Noctis continues to hold his friend rocking him a bit until he calms down, Gladiolus smiles a bit before returning to the table where he picks up the soup can and heads to the back of the dorm where he finds a hot plate to cook the soup. Ignis presses close to Prompto letting him know that he's there which seems to calm him down a bit. It takes a few minutes but Prompto finally calms enough to talk, he sniffles wiping at his eye. 

"Thanks guys." He says weakly with a sniff as he wipes at his eyes once more "Thank you for coming." 

Ignis raises his eyebrow "Wait, are you seriously thanking us for saving you?" Gladiolus asks before Ignis could. Prompto nods "I-I just thought that...you guys wanted go nothing to do with me...I thought you'd be-" he pauses allowing Noctis to chime in "What made you think that?" He asks and Prompto shifts in his seat tears forming once again.

_'Why do I keep crying!? H-Haven't I cried enough already? H-How do tears keep forming?'_

Noctis tangles his hand into Prompto's hair "Look there isn't anything you can say that would've made our decision coming here wrong. We came for you because we love you. We couldn't go on without you and we wouldn't go on without you at our side. You're an important person Prompto. You're you and you just being here with us, its more than we can ask for." Noctis states and Prompto bites down on his tongue refusing to cry again. He wanted to show the others that he was strong, that he was capable of handling himself, that what Ardyn did to him didn't affect him.

Tears brim in Prompto's eyes and he cusses "I-I can't stop crying." He says angrily "I-I'm trying to stop...b-but my...my-" he stops talking when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

"Prompto, no one is asking you to stop crying." It was Ignis his tone was gentle "We understand that what Ardyn has done was frightening and you must have thought that didn't care or something along those lines. Tears are a way to express the pain in your heart, don't be afraid to let your tears show." Ignis says softly.

And with that Prompto caves, letting out another wave of tears Prompto begins to ramble gets everything that Ardyn has said, done, and shown him off his chest.

Everything except the part of him being a Magitek.


	10. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who had read, commented, gave kudos, and or bookmarked this story. Thank you all for being so supportive even when it's been a long time since my updates with Somnus. It makes me happy knowing that folks like my stories and it makes happy to write them for you guys. Thanks so much! Now without further ado, the last chapter.
> 
> -CPHound

Hearing that Ardyn had caused Prompto so much pain was upsetting to hear, hearing in detail how he broke the gunmen and tortured him was like adding fuel to the fire for the older brothers emotions.

_'That son of a- he's gonna pay for what he did to Prompto!'_

_'I swear don't let me see that guy, for the second I get my hands on him I'm gonna wipe the floor with him!'_

_'He's lucky I'm blind...I swear if I had my sight...oh he's so lucky right now. But I swear I will get stronger, I will avenge Prompto!"_

Those thoughts buzz around the brothers heads, rage building up in their guts as hatred blooms in their hearts. As if they needed another reason to hate Ardyn, the chancellor had given them a whole new reason as to why they wanted him dead.

Ignis listens as Noctis and Gladiolus watch Prompto greedily gobble up the soup after reassuring him that they aren't hungry and wanted him to get full. Slurping down his second helping he holds out his bowl which prompts Noctis to take it "Want some?" He asks softly with a shake of his head "No thanks, I'm feeling full now. Thanks guys...it's not as good as Iggy's cooking but I'm thankful for it." He says smiling before wincing a bit at the slight cramp that flares up suddenly. Ignis nods "I'm grateful to hear that." Ignis says smiling as Gladiolus walks to the table and summons the medical kit "When's the last time you had your medicine?"  He asks softly. 

"Ugh...the last time I was on the train." He says grunting against another flare up his eyes squeezing shut against the pain. He knew what was causing it the guilt fed anxiety from not tell his friends about his lineage. Though could he even call it that, it was more like breed for.

He was a dog, no not even a dog. People love dogs. He was was like cattle, simply breed for a simple purpose. Except no one is killing Magitek and turning them into burgers. He was made to kill, that's his only reason for living or at least that's what he's been exposed to based off what he seen his  _brothers_  and _sisters_ had shown him.

What great examples his older  _siblings_ are.

Gladiolus's announcement of finding the medicine snaps Prompto out of his thoughts as he looks to his friend who was returning to his side "Here ya go. And I got some aspirin for you too for your leg." He says gently. 

Thanking him Prompto swallows the medicine shuddering as it goes down. "S-So Noct-" a small pause as Prompto clears his throat "When are we going to go get the crystal back?" He asks hoping to take the attention off of himself. Noctis looks over at him sleepily "Don't worry about it. We'll get it soon, we just want you healed up first." Noctis explains looking down at his hands "Besides...there's no point in getting if my magic is still sealed up...I can't even heal you probably without it...this stupid potion is just useless without my magic." He growls as he resists the urge to throw the canned potion. 

Prompto looks down at his busted leg, regretting even trying to attack the bigger man. The Chancellor was cruel and honestly Prompto saw that break his leg was honestly overkill on Ardyn's part. It wasn't like he could've gone anywhere.

"But like I said before" Prompto looks back at his friend "we're getting out of here first before we get the crystal. I can use Umbra's time travel ability to take us to the past...only down side is you and Ignis will still be hurt." Noctis sighs.

"It's quite alright, I honestly believe I'd probably feel odd about being able to see again." Ignis jokes lightly before letting out a sigh which becomes a yawn. Noctis smiles a bit "We should get some sleep so we're ready for tomorrow." Says Noctis as he stretches "No telling what Ardyn has guarding my magic or what's sealing it and we'll need all our strength." He adds turning to Prompto who was drinking a some of the useless potion.

"Mmm, taste kinda like coconut...I think." Prompto says smacking on the taste of the energy drink turned potion "Maybe it's blueberry? No! It has that taste of blue Gatorade but fizzy! Yup that's the taste." Prompto says smirking "I didn't know you could make these into drinks." He adds. "Well that's what they are, just energy drinks. But with a hint of Noct's healing magic we have potions...though crushing them proves the be the fastest way to heal." Ignis says as he climbs back under the sheets.

Noctis moves towards Prompto taking his drink and sitting it on the chair which he moves closer to the blonde. He helps him get comfortable by bringing down the pillows from the top bunk and propping them under his head and pulling the blankets up to his neck "Alright, you good? You need anything?" Noctis asks reminding himself of his father whenever he would get hurt or sick, though he couldn't help it. He hasn't seen Prompto in a week and knowing that Ardyn had hurt him, Noctis wanted Prompto to know he was cared for and protected. 

Prompto thought for a moment before his face heated up "I uh...kinda gotta pee." He says laughing nervously "Shouldn't have drank three potions." He adds still laughing as Noctis rolls his eyes shaking his head as he helps Prompto into a sitting position. 

"Yeah that probably wasn't a good idea." Noctis says fetching a bucket  from one of the cabinets in the dorm that held random things. 

"Well they shouldn't taste so good." Prompto says a playful tone slipping into his voice. Noctis couldn't help the smile on his lips, Prompto was starting to sound like himself again and it was all Noctis could hope for. The hope that his friend was getting better was all he wanted.

 

_The four of them walk down a long twisting hall, their footsteps silent against the weird mix of concrete and tile flooring. Chirps of birds and roars of daemons filling the silence. Magitek lines the walls the ones on the left their eyes glowing blue and the ones on the right their eyes glowing red._

_Noctis leads his group down to the edge of the hall, before them stood a large metal door with intricate markings and deep grooves resembling weapon shapes. On either side of the door stands Pryna and Umbra with Magitek at their sides holding weapons from Noctis's arsenal of weapons._

_Gladiolus turns to Prompto "You know what to do." He says and Prompto nods. He steps up to the door lifting his hands summoning a ring of glowing blue weapons varying in shape and size. The armiger swirls around the blonde as he throws his arm forward and sending the weapons forward and into their respective slots._

_The door glows a bright yellow before rumbling as it lifts upward leading to an open platform full of various crates. Prompto walks out and looks around, every step he takes ice forms under foot as the air becomes colder and crisper and the winds pick up whipping snow into the air. The snow that appears quickly become a blizzard making it hard to see._

_Prompto stops and blinks against the harsh weather as he turns around looking for his friends._

_"So. You're one of them?"_

_"You lied to us."_

_"We hate you!"_

_"Traitor! Monster! Not one of us!"_

_Prompto steps back his eyes wide. His friends continue to spout hurt words at him making his heart tighten as he turns away from his friends, fleeing Prompto covers his ears trying to drown out the words._

_As Prompto ran he noticed that the vast world around him was a dull mix of gray and white as a blanket of snow covered the ground._

_"Not one of us!"_

_"Killer!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Abomination!"_

_Prompto notices that the freezing air doesn't bother him as he steps forward, his footfalls heavy and click as well. He closes his eyes for a moment only to open them seconds later. The sight before is a familiar one but different all at the same time, before him was the throne room that he and his friends stood in before King Regis. However instead of the benevolent king on the throne was a fiery deity, a massive wolfish humanoid with a fiery red mane and long black curved horns coming from the back and top of its head. More horns protruded from its back, it's frame was massive and rippled with dark bronze muscles. Next to the beast was a black dragon with many horns and spikes, a gold underbelly and blue inner wings._

_Both figures that stood before Prompto were massive in size. The wolfish figure growls snapping it's fingers igniting the entire room in flames making the dragon take to the air hoovering near the throne._

_Leading to the throne were skinny black dog's with red eyes each barking as the one perched on the throne beckons to Prompto. As he walks forward each of the barking dog's he passes falls silent as the kneel down bowing at the boy._

_"Ifrit, this be the boy?" The dragon growls is voice cold with a elder feel to it._

_"Yes...this is him." Ifrit speaks, his own voice sounding like it has a roar mixed in. Ifrit turns his head his gold eyes narrowing at the dragon "Why, is there a problem with him...Bahamut?"_

_"Not at all, I just don't see how some soft looking punk could be so dangerous. And to think you're going to cast judgement down onto him like your Ramuh." Bahamut responds coolly as Prompto makes his way up to them._

_Looking up at them Prompto trembles his eyes locked on the creatures before, he only seen beasts like these in comic and videogames. He could only blink as his words failed to form._

_"Prompto Argentum." Bahamut speaks "You have been called here for your judgement!"_

_"Judgement? O-on wh-what?" Prompto squeaks his voice painfully dry and small._

_Ifrit growls his claws rake the armrests "On what you ask." Ifrit turns his muzzle up laughing "You have been selected judgement for you have commit a great crime." Ifrit snaps making Prompto look up at the massive creature in dismay "A crime? But what?" He asks frantically. The photographer couldn't even begin to think on what he has done to warrant judgement._

_Ifrit doesn't respond leaving the boy helpless "You be punished on the greatest act of treason." Bahamut snaps. "Treason!? B-but I didn't kill anybody!" Prompto cries._

_"Yes you have, you have killed many many MANY people. On that day, the country you claimed to loved and be part of you single handedly destroyed."  Hisses the dragon._

_"What!? I-...how could I? I don't understand, what makes you think I-...I'm so confused!" Prompto cries bringing his hands to his face as he closes his eyes._

_'Huh!?'_

_Prompto lowers his hands and opens his eyes which widen at the sight of his hands and palms. His skin was replaced with metal, gasping he turns his arms over and spins around with his head over his shoulder trying to get a better look at himself._

_He was covered entirely in metal armor, the kind on a Magitek. He touches his face before bringing his palm back and in shiny metal he can see his reflection, he was a Magitek._

_"You claim to be as innocent as a lamb but here you stand in your truest form. The form you have taken to destroy Insomnia." Ifrit growls._

_"But I am innocent!" Prompto screams his voice metallic._

_"I beg to differ." Ifrit says narrowing his eyes "Unless you can prove me wrong of course. You need four witnesses to prove me wrong." He growls._

_Four that was easy. He knew just who to call._

_Noctis emerges in a puff of smoke, his words same as before "Traitor! Murderer! It's because of you Insomnia fell! It's because of you my sad is dead! You're a Magitek and I hate you!"_

_Gladiolus emerges next to his king "You're the reason why Jared is dead, you caused Talcott to suffer, you're the reason why Iris will grow up without her father! I hate you and I can never forgive you!"_

_Ignis appears opposite of Noctis "You did this to me...you did this to all of us. I loathe you and your existence."_

_Ifrit grins thrusting his thumb to the ones who he considers friends "The wronged have spoken, their words hurt don't they. They speak how they feel about you. What you hear is the truth and there is nothing you can do to change it." The wolfish creature snarls "Now face your punishment like the devil you are!"_

_Ifrit leaps up to clawed feet and points his finger up towards the sky prompting Bahamut to take to the air. His massive wings beating hard as he flies circles around the throne room hot flames scorching the walls "Any final words Magitek?" Ifrit growls._

_Tears roll down his smooth green face, the blazing red eyes of his metal body glow brightly "I-I-I..." Prompto shakes his head "I- sorry." Prompto squeaks._

_"Sorry won't cut it...now you die!" Ifrit howls as he points his finger at Prompto making him lower his head. The flames shoot out from his claw barreling towards the machine turned Prompto making him tremble. His life flashing before his eyes in broken fragments, some moments happy others hurtful._

_'I guess it's best this way. Maybe I'll make everyone happy if I died.'_

_"Stop right there!"_

_Ifrit narrows his eyes as a soft chuckle escapes him "Pryna..." the mention of the dogs name makes Prompto lift his head. Standing in front of him repelling the flames was the white dog, the one who had been there protecting him when Ardyn was hurting him._

_Walking up beside her was Umbra, the smoky black dog narrows his eyes. His lips drawn into a snarl "Don't you dare make another move...I ain't afraid of beating an old man." The dog growls._

_Bahamut ceases his attack and narrows his eyes "You...how date you speak to us in such a manner! You insolent mutt!"_

_Umbra simply rolls his eyes "Yeah sure whatever."_

_Pryna steps forward "Ifrit please, cease this at once! You cast unfair judgement based on blinded hatred towards Niflhiem. I assure you, Prompto is a kind soul. One who has only the best interest of his friends in his heart." Pryna barks her voice holding desperation._

_Prompto turns to the white dog "Prompto hadn't done anything wrong. If you must cast judgement do it to the one truly responsible. You know who it is just as much as I do." Pryna begs._

_Bahamut turns to Umbra "And what about you? What do you have to say about this matter?"_

_Umbra glances at Prompto "All I know is that Pryna is worried sick about him. I frankly could careless if he lives or dies. But...." Umbra looks up at the massive figures before him "As many times as I had seen him, he makes Noctis happy." He shakes his head "If I'm being honest I doubt this kid has the capacity to kill."_

_"What are you saying?" Ifrit asks._

_"I'm saying that he's a good kid. And Noctis and his friend's ain't gonna let this little thing about him being a Magitek stop them from being his friend. They wouldn't feel any different." Umbra barks._

_Ifrit grins "You have that much confidence in them?"_

_Umbra narrows his eyes making the massive deities laugh before vanishing "I can't wait to see the disappointment on his face when his friends leave him behind."_

_Once the scary figures leaves Pryna turns to Prompto "Don't worry. They will never stop loving you."_

_Pryna nods as she walks up to him making him kneel down "You can trust me." She says touching her paw to his foot._

 

Prompto jerks awake at the sound of his name being called, it was faint at first but soon he hears Gladiolus calling him as he registers being shaken. "G-Gladio?" Prompto stutters, seeing that his friend was more aware he stops shaking him "Hey, you okay?" Gladiolus asks worried. Blinking Prompto nods "Yeah, I'm okay." He responds softly. Gladiolus looks at him in a quizzical manner "Are you sure? Cuz you're eyes are a bit darker." Gladiolus states.

Biting his lip Prompto nods "I just a silly nightmare." He whispers. Gladiolus sighs glancing at the clock on the wall over the table  _'We still have four hours till we gotta move out.'_ Gladiolus looks down at Prompto who was wiping at his eyes  _'Poor guy must have had Ardyn in his head again.'_ Gladiolus sighs as he gets to his feet returning to his bunk where he gathers his book. Returning to Prompto he pulls up a chair and opens his book to the page where he left off earning a confused glance from his youngest teammate.

Ignoring him Gladiolus begins to softly read the story "Marinette sighs as she walks through the bustling streets of Bordeaux. The warm sweet scents of chocolate and the smell of freshly baked breads danced in the air attracting tourist and locals alike. Yet the young woman paid little heed for her mind was elsewhere as she begins to ponder...." 

Prompto closes his eyes understanding what Gladiolus was trying to accomplish. He never thought he'd get the chance to hear what Gladiolus was reading, and it honestly sounds like something moms would read. Who knew that someone like Gladiolus who has massive muscles, intimidating tattoos, a beard, swings a sword, and enjoys camping could also enjoy mushy romance.

He continues to listen Gladiolus's voice sounded distant now as he starts to fall asleep "Was there any real chance of her meeting the man behind the black mask? She doubts it for it seems like every time she gets close he manages to slip through her fingers. Sneaky like the cat he is." 

Gladiolus continues to read even when Prompto has long since fallen asleep he just wanted to make sure that his friend wouldn't have another nightmare. The thought of him constantly being harassed angers him and Gladiolus couldn't wait for the moment to come where Noctis has his magic once more.

 

"All right, everything in order?" Ignis asks. 

"Almost" Noctis says helping Prompto stand up, gravity wasn't kind to his injuries especially to his leg. The splint despite being a decent cast was making his leg feel like it was going to snap right off.  "Here. I found these." Gladiolus says approaching with a pair of wooden crutches adjusted to Prompto's height. 

Thanking the larger man Prompto takes the crutches and steadied himself finally being able to stand and walk Prompto looks at his friends "Okay, I'm ready." He says softly.

Gladiolus heads to the door and Noctis heads out with Prompto and Ignis behind him. The group continuing where they left off as they start to look for whatever it is sealing Noctis's magic. 

Walking down the hall Ignis falls in step with Prompto "You'll tell us if it becomes too much for you. Correct?" He asks softly. "Yeah I will." He responds looking over to Ignis. Ignis nods as he continues to walk in tangent with the youngest. The rhythmic click click click of the crutches echoing off the walls when it abruptly came to a stop and a small cry from Prompto causes Ignis to react quickly. Twisting around and using his cane, the blind man catches both Prompto and stops his crutches from falling with his cane going through the Y shaped holes.

"Nice save." Noctis says grinning as he and Gladiolus helps their friends back up. "Tis was nothing, in fact I was doing what Prompto has done for me." Ignis reaches his hand out and Prompto meets him halfway helping the other find his shoulder "Take your time. We're in no rush." Ignis reassures before stepping back waiting for Prompto to continue walking.

It doesn't take long for the group of friends to emerge out of the building and on a long bridge leading to another platform with a lone room at the center.

"Is this even the right way?" Noctis asks.

"It is. I can hear buzzing...well not exactly buzzing but I heard the sound before...right before I fainted." Ignis states "The contraption is close."

"How ya holding Prompto?" Gladiolus asks realizing that Prompto is starting to sound winded. The blonde forces a smile on his lips as he laughs weakly "I'm managing." He says. With a satisfied nod Gladiolus turns his attention elsewhere leaving the blonde with his thoughts once more. 

His thoughts being of the second dream he had....

_"Prompto, oh my sweet Prompto. I'm overjoyed that Noctis and his friends have finally reunited with you." Pryna says her tail wagging. Prompto smiles a bit "Me too...but I'm scared." His water "I'm so scared right now...I dread the thought of them leaving me behind. What am I going to do? What am I going to say?" Prompto pauses shaking his head "How can I tell them?" He sniffles._

_Pryna looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding "I may not be able to answer those questions for you, but I know someone who can." Pryna steps back and howls a bright yellow light glows above her, wiggling it starts to take shape and form of a women. The one women Prompto had prayed to meet one day._

_Lady Lunafreya emerges as she gracefully lands in front of Prompto. Giving him a small curtsey and Prompto returning the gesture with a fumbling bow the two straighten up._

_"Hello Prompto." She says softly with a smile, leaving him speechless. What could he say, what should he say? He finally gets to meet the one person who helped him make a friend, who helped him feel like a somebody, who blessed him with the chance to travel the world with a prince who happens to be his best friend._

_However the way he ends up greeting Lunafreya was the last way he had expected, tears fill his eyes and he's soon weeping. "I-I-I'm so happy I can finally meet you!" He wails "Th-Thank you for telling me to-to be friends with Noct!" He adds tears dripping from his chin as his nose begins to run. He must have look ridiculous to the Oracle, surely this sight of him must repulse her making her regret even acknowledging his sorry existence._

_Yet to his surprise Lunafreya only chuckles and steps closer to him and gently lays a hand on his cheek brushing away his tears with her thumb. "And I'm glad that I finally get to meet the one responsible for helping Pryna." She says giving him a soft smile "And you mustn't thank me, someone as kind and caring as you shouldn't be alone." She says only succeeding in making the blonde young man cry even more._

_Lunafreya smiles as she wipes his tears once more, gently she takes one of his hands into her own, the one with the code-print. Prompto feels his heart tighten as he watches Lunafreya remove his bracelet and glove exposing the mark. Her eyes showing sadness as she lifts his wrist gently tracing her fingers over the tattoo._

_"To have been so young and branded...it must've been lonely for you." She says softly "You didn't deserve this, because of this you must've thought you needed to keep others away." She says looking in watery blue eyes. Prompto looks away biting his lip as his eyebrows furrow "Is that why you wanted me to be friends with Noct?"_

_Lunafreya simply continues to hold his wrist "It's like I said earlier" she meets his gaze "Everyone deserves to be happy. Pryna saw how sad you were and she only wanted you to know the happiness that is out there."_

_Prompto sniffs "But it's going to go away now isn't?" He pauses "Its going to go away because of what I am...the others...they hate Niflhiem, they hate Magiek...they-they will hate me." He says his voice breaking at the end._

_Lunafreya let's go of his hand and pulls him close to her "Don't you ever dare to think that your friends will love you any less over something you cannot help. You were born in Niflhiem, you were marked, but that doesn't mean you're one of those machines. You are able to make your own destiny, the path that lies before you is free to you." She explains her tone full of kindness._

_Sniffing Prompto wipes at his eyes "But...what if they reject me? What if they wanted to kill me? You know get revenge?"_

_Lunafreya chuckles "Noctis always told me how you had a habit of overreacting..." giving Prompto a smile she continues "You shouldn't fear your friends. The answer to them accepting you, you should already know."_

_Prompto sniffs again "But how can I tell them? I mean just flat out saying 'Hey guys you those machines we kill everyday, well those are my siblings...by the way I'm a Magitek.' They won't believe me."_

_Lunafreya nods "Trust me, the time will come and you will know what to do."_

Prompto watches as the others reach the room in the center of the platform. 

"This is the spot, this is the same sound I heard?" Ignis says touching the door "Is there away to get inside?" He asks. "Gimme a sec." Noctis says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the keycard. He touches it to the scanner and nothing happens.

"Well...looks like it's locked. I don't thinking there's a way to get in." 

Prompto tenses up. Was this his moment to reveal what he is? He was scared, he was shaking but he knew he had to help his friends. He knew he had to help get the Crystal back for his home, and if it meant losing his friends then he can relish in the memories he has of them.

Taking a deep breath Prompto steps forward "There's a way." He says softly catching the attention of his soon to be ex-friends.

Stepping up to the scanner Prompto takes off his bracelet and holds his wrist up to the machine which beeps, the light flicks to green, and the doors open. The others others seem impressed that he got the doors open but their praise only made his throat burn.

"S-So MTs...they have this code-print...just like I do." Prompto says his voice incredibly tight. Noctis simply looks at him confused "Really? I never noticed." Noctis says answering honestly he never gave the machines any thought, especially when came to specific things about them like this.

"Yeah...so as it turns out...I'm one of them." Prompto pauses his voice starts to shake "It's...I mean...it wasn't something I could tell people growing up in Lucis." Prompto mumbles softly fearing that if he spoke any louder his voice would give way his true feelings.

Prompto swallows and his eyes begin to sting "Still. You guys are like...the o-only friends I known...and the only family I had. I-I just want..." he feels his heart tighten as his voice falters "I just want things between us to...to stay the same." Prompto hears the break in his voice as tears well up in his eyes.

Noctis and Gladiolus could see the tears slipping down the cheeks of the youngest teammate, Ignis turns his head in the direction of the pained sobs that was escaping the other as silence falls around them.

_'There I told them. I told them about the monstrosity that I truly am! N-Now I'm going to be alone all over again! N-No one wants to be friends with, parents of, or responsible for the what I am. And who can blame them? My k-kind has caused so much pain and grief....If y-you guys are going to kill me then...then-'_

"Who cares where you were born?" 

"I don't see you turning against us, not now or ever." 

_'Wh-What? They...they-they care? They accept me!?'_

A small smile forms on Prompto's lips "Thanks guys...but still I can't change where I'm from or what I am." He adds as tears return to his which he rubs at.

Its silent for a moment when he hears a laugh "Since when do _you_  care where you're from?" It was Noctis who had spoken as he steps towards the gunmen. Honestly the question threw Prompto off leaving him blinking with tears in his eyes. 

Noctis looks at his friend, he needed to show him that he cares about him. That he doesn't care that he is Magitek Trooper, that to him he's still their Prompto. So he decided to remind him of all the things that made him him. 

"You never once called me prince." Noctis teases. 

"He's got you there." Gladiolus smirks.

"Not even a Highness." Ignis adds. 

Prompto blinks looking at each of his friends.

"Come on we're done here, Crown citizen." 

Prompto was speechless  _'Crown citizen?'_ tears return to his eyes and his lip trembles, his eyes are watery as Gladiolus steps towards him and Ignis. He places a hand on Ignis's back was he ruffles Prompto's hair "You're one of us right?" He says patting his shoulder.

That was his breaking point.

Prompto's face crumples as tears spill down his cheeks a sob rips from his throat. "You guys..." he sniffs as Noctis gestures to his Shield to follow and bring Ignis. Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis pull Prompto into a hug letting him cry "You guys are the best." 

For Gladiolus, he didn't really care too much about Prompto's upbringing. He could tell he was different but he had always assumed it was class wise. That idea was only fueled by Prompto not wanting anyone to go to his house, and the fact he said his parents constantly worked. But he didn't expect this not that it changed anything about him. He was still loud, obnoxious, getting into things and made everyone laugh. He was still the pain the butt that he has always been, and Magitek just meant Gladiolus gets to make jokes about the machines coming to take him home or apologizing about taking down his mom etc.

For Ignis, he felt terrible. He recalls calling the Magitek merciless, cruel, disgusting or something like that. He isn't sure if Prompto knew this truth about him his whole life or if he just learned about it, though the latter seems more likely. Either way had he known he would've chosen better words. But for him that little fact doesn't change his love or need to care for the blonde any less. To him Prompto is still the goofy, life of the party, who will continuously put others first. Who will continue to boast about Cindy and Chocobos. Besides this explains why he couldn't find any information on Prompto when he tried to search him when Noctis first introduced him.

And as for Noctis, he was angry. But his anger wasn't directed at Prompto, it could never be directed at him. He was angry because he wondered if this was the reason why Prompto was so lonely. He recalls Prompto mentioning that he was adopted and how he never sees his parents, he was starting to wonder if that was just some cruel joke. Adopting a baby Magitek and leave him alone making him hate himself, as if it was their own sick way at getting revenge. Noctis wonders what would he have done if he learned early on that Prompto was a MT. Would he have felt the same? Probably. Because honestly Magitek or human Prompto made Noctis feel like he was a normal person.

Prompto snivels as his tears continue to fall. 

Noctis felt himself tighten his embrace on the other. Prompto gasps as tears roll down his face "I'm so sorry!" He weeps. And Noctis shakes his head, was Prompto apologizing about the attack on Insomnia? 

This angers him even more "You have nothing to be sorry about. You maybe a MT but you are far from being and empty shell, you are so full of life, you're always making us laugh and cheering us up. Prompto you may be a MT but you're different, they destroyed our home, the four of us, you're saving it. You are a hero. And this simple fun fact about you isn't going to change anything, because we love you." 

"And we'll always stand by you."

 


End file.
